Fate: The Final Showdown
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Continuing where Fate 6 left off, MIO has taken over the Ty Ko Ky Building, stolen the Ty Gem, and cast the world into darkness. With no options left, Tohka, Shiina, and the remaining survivors in the battle against the Fuji Gems learn a brand-new ability to prepare themselves for the final showdown with the vampire. Rated M for language, violence, nudity, and blood & gore.
1. Chapter 1

Inside the crypt of MIO, the vampire queen, she was preparing a beautiful woman, all naked, with long flowing black hair, soft alabaster skin, and nine fingers. Her left pinky finger was removed. MIO, in her black panties and leggings, with her long hair over her bare breasts, and a blood red gem, was polishing up the woman, who is frozen stiff.

"It'll be almost time… Ty Ko Ky… It is all ours…" She cackled, as she went closer to the woman, "Your throne will await you, Queen Vega."

* * *

 _In our last Fate story, the Ty Ko Ky, an organization, was searching inside the mountain of Mount Fuji, an active Japanese Volcano. Inside, one agent found a red Fuji Gem, and with it, tragedy and horror befell the land. Lady Vega, the woman that is held hostage, vows to discover the gem and study it, only to be kidnapped by the vampire and her sister, Princess ROZ, who aligned with Vega, only to use her as a puppet, and the other members of the Ty Ko Ky as pawns to their master plan – a Perfect World, full of vampires. What's more, MIO and ROZ has kidnapped Slade and transformed Sena Aoi into a crystal statue, killing countless agents, and claimed the organization for their own… and to make matters worse off for Ty Ko Ky, the vampires have stolen their one treasure – the Ty Gem._

 _Alongside Tohka Yatogami and Shiina, the last surviving members of the Ty Ko Ky, Ginti, Anode and Cathode Electronica, and Lan Hikari joined together with a mystic being from within, knowing the dangers of the Ty Ko Ky and the Vampires._

 _It all began when Ikara Tokisaki, 15,000 years ago in Ancient Japan, held a powerful gem that gives her unlimited power and life, and then used it to create a perfect world, using androids of people she had murdered. However, one of those people that affected her was ROZ, who was displeased by Ikara's evil plan, and joined a pact with the evil android vampire, MIO, her sister, to form an alliance. Despite her hatred of MIO's android shell, being an abomination to her race, she sides with her, anyway, to vow revenge on humanity._

 _Now, as MIO and ROZ prepare for the Perfect World, as they ambitioned, Lan and the other survivors will stop at nothing to end the vampires' evil plans from coming to fruition. They have one shot at this… … …and, unfortunately… It's their **only** shot._

* * *

Inside a small house, a girl in a white hood in cat ears with long black hair, done in pigtails, was speaking to everyone about MIO and ROZ's plans.

"As you know, the story says all, as giving to you by the pretenders of the gem, Rhombloids. These women are not just vampires… They're called Jewel Women. They are a race of human and vampire hybrids, created from long ago; 2,000 years to be exact. You see, long ago, the Jewel Women were created by their master, King Rumin Lokor the 12th. He was a vampire king from Egypt."

Tohka Yatogami, a girl in dark plum hair and a tattered blue dress, asked, "We heard that Queen Virgo, Mother's ancestor, once made a deal with the king."

Azusa said, "A pact. Queen Virgo and King Rumin created the pact of a peaceful race, between human and the undead, by increasing the powers of the Ty Gem, Virgo's sacred treasure. But as years grew by, Virgo learned the truth behind a very hostile threat."

Ginti said, "MIO…"

Azusa nodded, "Yes."

Shiina, a girl in long purple hair, in a purple bikini and skirt, said, "But… Why tell us this?"

Azusa said, "Because… You two… Shiina and Yatogami… She was your ancestor, so… **YOU ARE TO BLAME!** "

They gasped, as Azusa explained, "You see, long after the pact was made… Virgo decided to rest in a small souk. When one day…"

* * *

Queen Virgo, a woman who resembles Vega, only with shorter hair and wearing a purple gown and a hat. She walked down the street to find a place to rest, until she found a mysterious letter sent to a woman named "Hanako Hattori". She then thought, in a whisper, " _Hanako… Hattori_?"

She heard a loud voice, "LEMME GO!"

The loud voice came from a small stone house, as the woman cried, "Back, you fiend! **BACK!** "

A man yelled, "OY! Hand it over, you stubborn old hag!"

"HELP!"

Virgo stepped in and roared, "ENOUGH! YOU, FOUL BEAST!"

She spotted a small woman in long platinum white hair and a white uniform and a black eyepatch, and a man in black hair, with a red and black uniform and cape. The man hissed, as he ran off. He escaped into shadowy areas, as the woman bowed, speaking in a British accent, "Aye… Whatever is begun in anger… ends in shame."

She then praised Virgo, "My magnificent lady! Such a lass to show intimidation to the enemy of mine, in my humble souk!"

Virgo approached her and said, "Ma'am, I wish to speak to you. Also, may I spend the night here?"

The woman said, "Likewise. You have extended the hand of sisterhood, for I may grasp your beautiful body and soul. I… am Hanako Hattori. Do not let the body fool you, milady. I am _Forever Seventeen_! It's rude to say one's age to another lady."

Virgo bowed, "Queen Virgo, at your service…"

She gave her the letter and said, "Here. I believe this is your name…"

Hanako took the envelope and opened it. She gasped, seeing the note, and then tossed the letter into a small burning fireplace. Virgo cried, "WAIT! Why did you do that?"

Hanako glared at Virgo, "Perhaps… we may get more… _well-acquainted_ …"

She then took the Ty Gem from her pockets and said, "This gem… Perhaps I may study this for you?"

Virgo asked, "Under NO circumstances!"

Hanako smiled, "Now-now… One's possessions are rightfully given. But… it is rude to take, without borrowing. This gem, I believe, holds magical power."

She took the gem inside her study and was looking at it. Virgo asked, "Milady, I advise that you do not do anything rash to it."

Hanako said, "Ah, tis fluorite violet! I have searched for such a beautiful rare gem, of pure power. But I do not wish to take it from you. The gem, it possesses powers that are given to others. And it _is_ yours, Miss Virgo. I mean, your holiness."

They shared a chat together, as they were getting better acquainted. Time passed, as Virgo and Hanako stayed together, for a friendly visit. Virgo stayed for weeks, until one night…

Hanako was greeted by a man in blonde hair and tan skin, with a purple and black robe. She greeted to him, "Jonathan Basker. To what brings you in this hour?"

Virgo, meanwhile, was enjoying a warm bath, as she was relaxing. She overheard the voices from the other room. She remained in the tub, as she listened to the conversation.

Basker spoke, "Darkness calls upon us, Miss Hattori, and you, milady, hold mystic powers to assure victory! Peace and love will be noticed!"

Hanako refuted, "NO! We will fight for honor, love, peace, and justice! NOT sorcery! Even peace may be purchased at too high a price."

Basker huffed, "Doom and decadence befalls thy. I have sworn beyond God! Eternal Hostility against every form of tyranny, over the might of man!"

"AND WE! …have sworn on the oath of our forefathers to protect; to stave off the ancient threat, without the regards of the ill of the day!"

He cackled, "BAH! You speak riddles, old hag! The WORLD belongs to living! NOT the dead! Not to warriors of legends who fought on the battlefields of men!"

She pushed him out the door and boomed, "Hear reason, Basker… OR the demonic guardians of the bloodstones, the _Bijuterie de Putere_ will make you feel… _everything_."

Virgo whispered, " _Bijuterie de Putere_?"

Hanako said calmly, "Now… … …Goodnight…"

She opened the door, and shoved Basker out. He roared, as he was outside, " **RELINQUISH THE CORES!** "

 **SLAM!  
** Hanako slammed the door at his face, as Hanako calmed down. She then said, "Virgo! I no longer call you a Queen! It is time… We talk… privately…"

Virgo nodded, as she was concerned of what Hanako was saying.

 **XXXXX**

The two women share a glass of wine, as Hanako replied, "Tis a taste of brew that I enjoy, for god's love. And I need all of it… for this night…"

She still held the Ty Gem and said, "This, will be given back to you… once everything is explained…"

Virgo asked, "Are you upset, because of the Ty Gem, the man that came into your building, your sacred oath, and the _Bijuterie de Putere_?"

Hanako added, "AND THE POWER CORES!"

She pulled out a thick book and opened it. She then read, showing a knight, kneeling to a demonic female, holding up a huge diamond, over the hills, "So… As you can see here… Long ago, the human world, from Ancient Egypt and Ancient Japan, they formed a pact with the beasts of the underworld… to maintain a peaceful world… and to separate the _Bijuterie de Putere_ and the _Power Cores_ from meeting with each other. The _Bijuterie de Putere_ has yet to be found, somewhere in these worlds. And can never be found, at all… buried in antiquity."

She slammed the book closed and said, "The gem I sensed… Your people chose to stay away from King Rumin's men…"

Virgo said, "Yes. He's a wonderful king from another land."

Hanako roared, "HE IS ALSO A VAMPIRE!"

Virgo gasped, as Hanako nodded, "Yes… King Rumin is a vampire, and agreed, for you are of a peaceful heart, that his people would _not_ dare harm the human race. You and King Rumin formed a pact… to keep peace. Vampires are deadly, but they… Rumin's men, from deep within the bowels of Mesopotamia and all of Europe… They only appear to attack, if threatened. However… there were those in the ranks that would forego the oath, to combat unjust taxation. Such fools cannot comprehend the horrific powers of the _Bijuterie de Putere_ , the symbol to these Power Cores."

"How would you know all this?"

Hanako said, "I have two powerful Power Cores… the only two that exist… and they are the keys to a powerful destiny, whether on the side of light… or the darkness… However, they are hidden away, and that I will never reveal it. Such power that many want to usurp and taint their corrupt power… NONE shall know the exact power of these gems. Your fluorite gem is linked to my Power Cores… That is why this meeting is no coincidence."

 **SMASH!  
** Basker appeared, hopping into the window, through the glass. He snarled, as he showed his vampire fangs, "SO! YOU have the treasure I seek… And you sully your reputation on a lowly wench like her, in your age!"

"WENCH, YOU CALL HER?" Hanako called, "Why? Because she is of niceness and of a powerful gem? Her heart is of pure kindness and promise."

She pointed at Basker and roared, " _YOU'RE_ THE ONLY LOWLY SAVAGE HERE, BASKER!"

Basker roared, as he tackled Hanako down to the floor. He hollered, "GIVE ME THE POWER CORES!"

"YOU ARE A MADMAN, BASKER!"

"POWER CORES!"

" **MADMAN!** "

He socked at her face, completely and repeatedly and shouted, "Where it is hidden, where you cannot find it… IT'S IN YOUR BRA!"

He held up a dagger and held it high, "PREPARE TO DIE!"

Virgo screamed, "NO!"

She grabbed Basker's arm and threw him to the walls. He groaned, as he armed himself with the dagger. Virgo unsheathed her black bladed katana and called, "YOU DEMONIC FREAK! She was the only friend that knows of the secrets that our forefathers know!"

He yelled, "YOU WILL DIE, INTERFERER!"

Virgo's body emits a powerful purple glow and slashed onto the chest of the vampire. He boomed, "I kill you, because you're a vampire that harmed a human! YOU have broken the sacred pact that your follower, King Rumin, has blessed upon us! YOUR PUNISHMENT! **DEATH!** "

 **SLASH!  
** He was beheaded, and his body was reduced to ashes. Hanako coughed, as she was bleeding lightly. She groaned, "I'm… not my own… strongest… in my age…"

Virgo sobbed, "No… I have so much to ask… About the _Bijuterie de Putere_ and the Power Cores!"

Hanako held Virgo's hand and whispered, "No… You cannot know… The _Bijuterie de Putere_ , if used wrongly, will lead to chaos and carnage… and turn many a person to evil… Virgo… Just Virgo, and no more… That is who I call you, now… and forever…"

Virgo sniffled, as Hanako was about to die. She whispered, "Here…"

She reached into her bra and pulled out two gems, one red and one pink. She gave her the gems and said, "Here… That letter you gave me… It bore the mark of Rumin's kingdom. It is said that in thousands of years, in a horrifying vision… the pact between humans and vampires will be broken, and humanity will end… sooner than you think… Not even your predictions will be accurate…"

She coughed blood and said, "You are to… be given… three instructions…  
One: Take the red gem, powered in crimson red, representing passion and life. Chuck that thing into the sacred volcano, Mount Fuji.  
Two: Take the pink gem, powered in rose, representing peace and compassion. Bury it deep within a deep dark forest in Japan, way deep… so no one will find it.  
And thirdly: Your fluorite gem, the stone of protection… protect it in your hands, at all times, and _never_ let it go to the wrong hands. You will protect it, forever, until you handed it over to one who you truly trust to protect, until the end of days…"

Hanako moaned, "You may delay, Virgo… But time will not…"

She held her hands and whispered, "Virgo… … …go now… before… it's too… la-…"

She let out a death rattle, as Virgo sobbed, holding Hanako's dead body.

* * *

Azusa continued, "Time passed, as she did the final request from Miss Hattori… The red gemstone was dunked into the magma of Mount Fuji, but survived the burning. The pink gem, however, remained buried in antiquity, in a spot that was now known as Fuji Forest. And both gems are intertwined, with the same powers as one. The red Power Core is the tainted evil gem, while the pink Power Core is a polar opposite."

Anode, a girl in green hair, whimpered, "Wow… What a sad story…"

Cathode, a girl in long pink hair, said, "Yes. But… What does that have to do with the other vampire, ROZ?"

Azusa said, "A long time passed, and Ikara Tokisaki continued to her rampage of chaos, and caused so much drama, whether raising her hand or not… As I sensed, the vampire princess emerged from the same red rock that she harbors inside. The gems you see were the shells of their slumber, as they remained inside, sleeping for thousands of years. ROZ, or Princess Rozalyn Mar, was the vampire that awoke. Inside the forests of Fuji, Ikara unearthed many gems for a powerful race of her own… Androids, built to procure her dreams of a perfect world. She used a dark blue gem that she created, that represents truth and moderation. And with it, she created her first android… a Jewel-Powered Daughter… MIO."

She continued, as she looked away, "ROZ was right about her name… Her real name was Mio Akiyama… only her gem brandished her sister, Fiona Mar."

Lan whispered, "Damn…"

Azusa stated, "There was more… Ikara used that same gem to create life, making Mio an immortal guide, in case Ikara is losing her power. By the time she created Mio, and made her the most beautiful daughter in the world… it happened…"

Lan and Tohka replied, "The pact between humans and vampires has been broken."

Azusa nodded, "Once found out about the Gem-powered android, laced with vampire blood, agents were sent to have the thing destroyed, and Ikara erased from existence. However, MIO was more than any of her three interspecies' DNA… She slewed everybody in her path… Human, vampire, or robot… By dropping first blood, from a machine, made of three beings, the pact between Queen Virgo and King Rumin was abolished… and Tohka and Shiina started this whole thing, with their ancestor, who knew of the dangers that was caused. But…"

Tohka said, "Time went on, before the horrid moments, and Lady Vega holds the Ty Gem… But now… Vega's dead… and Tia's the new head of Ty Ko Ky… But how can she, since she's a stuffed doll, now?"

Shiina wept, "Ty Ko Ky Agency will have to disband, since we're the only ones left…"

Azusa said, "No. The Ty Ko Ky still lives… Only… … …"

Ginti asked, "Only what?"

Azusa replied, "Only… Lady Vega, now an android vampire, is created to lead Ty Ko Ky… but the Ty Ko Ky is now shrouded in the darkness of evil, and its surviving agents now servants to the vampires. Vega has returned possession of the Ty Gem, but she is now nothing but a puppet to the vampires! MIO & ROZ chose to continue where Ikara Tokisaki left off… But to achieve the Perfect World… … …for themselves.  
You forget! Ikara Tokisaki was once human, as all of us… until long-lasting life made her evil and vindictive. When the pact broke, MIO denounced her creator, and claims the perfect world, in _her_ image."

Anode gasped in shock, as Tohka cried, "Wait! You mean… MIO is going to extinguish humanity? Was this Ikara's evil plan, too?"

Azusa replied, "No… MIO's evil plan was worse off than hers. Ikara wants to create human beings, running on pure unbreakable diamonds, and can last as long as her, creating a perfect world, without disease, death, war, famine, pestilence, and despondency. Ikara's true nature was a perfect world, where no human being will ever die quickly, even at the age of 100. Ikara lasted 15,000 years, all throughout the history of Japan, until her untimely demise…"

Lan stated, "And the reason why Sonia and Geo were converted into androids… was because Ikara was saving them. I still say that it was uncool of what happened to them, likewise Tory and Maylu, but looking back… Tokisaki's plan was perfected…"

Tohka asked, "Wait… Did Kurumi knew of this? Ikara should've told her!"

Azusa said, in disappointment, "NO… She didn't. Kurumi never knew, because she thought she created evil robots that will erase humanity… But only after the death of Ikara, she deactivated Sonia and Geo, setting them free, and to rest in peace, knowing that Ikara turned them into lifeless machines… But MIO… MIO knew of the gem-powered robots… and claimed them for her own."

Azusa opened her blouse, showing her bare chest, revealing a small round scar, above her breasts, "I was created as an android to assist a front called the KEION Bu, but Mio Akiyama found me out, and I was due to be dismantled. But fate stayed by me, as a nice girl, Yui, knew of me, and gave me time to escape, without ever coming back. My body slowly reverted back to human form, as I was… The body of Azusa Nakano, the cute cat android, was a spare body created by MIO. That Azusa-Bot… wasn't me."

Tohka was amazed, "Unbelievable… So, in the end, what you're saying is…"

Ginti huffed, "It means one thing… We were pawns in MIO's entire game of " _End of the World_ ". No one is safe now…"

Azusa stated, "Correct. Despite Virgo's efforts, the jewels were already found. And worse off, the premonition of humanity's downfall is now close to fruition, once MIO was created. Now that the Ty Ko Ky is under control of the vampires, the Ty Gem in their possession, and most of the Ty Ko Ky agents dead, missing, or hiding… MIO and ROZ have begun the next stage of a perfect world, erasing humanity with vampires and androids that live forever, turning the entire world… … …into darkness."

Tohka's eyes were watering, as tears flowed down, slowly. She whispered, "Grandma… Vega…"

She clutched the Tia Doll in her bosom, and was completely lost in thought, while crying. Azusa noticed Tohka and whispered, "Her…"

 **XXXXX**

Vega spoke, as she was being mended by Geo and Sonia, "I am Queen Vega. I am the head of Ty Ko Ky. All hail your queen! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaaaaa…"

Her eyes went black and blank, as Geo deactivated her. Sonia held up three dark purple gems and said, "Master… Vega's Power Cores are ready…"

MIO said, "Good, Sonia… Place the gems in her chest…"

Sonia asked, "Which one?"

ROZ stated, "You must be blind, since you're an android. Lemme show you the new modifications to our Vampire Queen… which makes me wanna wretch…"

She showed Vega's naked chest, and opened her breast panels. Inside, it showed her body with a metallic ribcage, and three small intents between her chest and neck. ROZ explained that for Vega to become the ruler of the Perfect World, Vega is powered by three gems of the same color. And Sonia managed to create super-powerful fluorite gems.

ROZ said, "Polish them up and charge them to their maximum power…"

She held the motionless Vega and said, "But first, I want to see this beautiful vampire… up-close…"

She groped her right breast and sucked on her neck, kissing the spot she bit onto. She then kissed her lips, and said, "Dear Sister… Shall we play with her, a while longer? She needs the energy, before we can use her as our potentate."

MIO smirked, as she rubbed her lips, "Mmmmm… A little last-minute testing, before we can use the Ty Ko Ky as our base…"

She started to feel aroused, as MIO rubbed her lower body. She rubbed her fingers down and said, "Come with me, you two… My velvet boudoir, near the Ty Ko Ky building, shall be refuse, for our nights together…"

ROZ said, "We have two hours, before we can reactivate her as our slave… Plus, dawn approaches. We will need to upgrade our gems, with Vega's Ty Gem, so we fight in the daytime."

MIO grinned, as she grabbed Vega's right arm, "COME, Vega! Tomorrow comes… YOUR DESTINY!"

The vampires cackled, as they carried a motionless Vega away, just to _play with_.

 **XXXXX**

Azusa stared down at Tohka, as she said, "Tohka Yatogami… You're rather ill…"

Tohka remains in her emotional state, as Azusa held her face, "So much heart… She lost everything, after Tia was changed by ROZ's curse. Tohka's become… broken."

Shiina gasped, "No… She's broken?"

Azusa nodded, as Tohka's tears flowed more.


	2. Chapter 2

Azusa looked at a saddened Tokha, as Shiina asked, "Is something wrong with Tohka?"

Azusa said, "Let me have a few moments alone with her. Shiina, you may assist."

Shiina nodded, as Lan and the others were told to leave to another room. They left, as Azusa said, "So, something wrong with Tohka?"

Shiina whispered, "She has not been the same. I think… when Vega became one of them… right in her eyes… She's been shattered…"

Azusa said to Tohka, "Okay… Tohka… Do you remember who you are?"

Tohka didn't respond. Azusa asked, "You knew of what happened to your mother, Tia?"

Tohka held up the doll and said, "Tia… My mother…"

Azusa asked, "Do you remember your friends and family?"

Tohka whispered, "Friends… Family…"

Azusa stated, "You have Ty Ko Ky."

"Ty…"

Azusa asked, "Do you have someone to have by your side, like a boyfriend?"

Tohka turned away and said nothing. She held the Tia Doll and whimpered, "Tohka… Family… Friends…"

Shiina gasped, "OH, NO! She _is_ broken!"

Azusa said, "That is because she's traumatized… The Ty Ko Ky that she was a part of… the family that has this power and agency… all gone. It's like, she's lost a lot. And her heart, along with everything else, is broken. Does she have anyone else in her family and friends?"

Shiina said, "Only Shido and our father, Arthur. But they have been gone, overseas on a vacation."

Azusa nodded, "I see… And she has been rather lonely, broken up by the fact that, while Shido and Arthur were away, Tohka Yatogami's life turned into a twisted-up nightmare… all because of MIO and ROZ. She's almost like a broken toy…"

Shiina nodded and said, "Indeed. She's broken inside, because our grandmother and mother were soul victims and pawns, like the rest of us. It felt like she has semi-amnesia."

Azusa replied, "It can't be helped. Tohka has to recover, soon enough. I fear the worst, if she completely breaks down and die."

Shiina hugs her sister and said, "It's okay. I'm still here…"

Tohka did not speak, as Shiina hugged her, gently. She whispered, "I promise. Everything will be back to normal…"

She then looked at her sister, and noticed that she wasn't moving. She was still in tears, but it's like her body was shut off. Shiina sniffled, as Azusa said, "She's alright… Something inside her shattered…"

Shiina whispered, "Tohka, no…"

Azusa replied, "I'm going to watch over her, the young one. She needs to understand everything fully. But I can't help her fight, just yet."

Tohka became immovable, as Azusa felt her pulse. She spoke, "She's hopeless… But hope is what we need, and we need every player to end the nightmare that is awaiting us, back in the city."

Shiina pleaded, "Please, bring her back. She's all I have left."

Azusa replied, as Shiina let go, "I will try. Tohka's the only person out of this group to be torn by this moment, as her family is gone… with just you left. But… If she goes now, she'd be completely torn, to the point of being broken beyond repair, to coin the phrase, as her world would be in shambles, and no one could stop the darkness that surrounds her."

She stated, "Shiina, my advice to you is this… You two are not ready to go back to Ty Ko Ky Headquarters, and face your Grandmother, Queen Vega, who is now a vampire android. You're not strong enough to face her… or MIO… or ROZ… If you go now, they will take you out, and leading to disaster… and putting the rest of your friends in danger."

Shiina growled, "Okay, I promise… but… No… Jack… Miyu…"

Azusa said, "I will try to locate them. They may have escaped the vampires' grip, or they may have been slewed. But all we know is a good-bad situation: _Good news_ is that the Ty Gem is back in Ty Ko Ky territory, while the _Bad news_ is that MIO and ROZ have usurped it, with Vega as the _de facto_ leader."

Shiina said, "Will you locate them now?"

"No. But it's too soon. If I do find them, I will tell you their whereabouts. As for our conversation, this is between the three of us. Tohka could not respond, being that her heart is shattered, losing everyone she loved, including Queen Tia, Vega, Kasai, Slade, and Sena. Slade is not in my senses, but we are aware of what became of Kasai, Sena, and Tia."

Shiina bowed and said, "Thank you. I'll do as you say. Tohka will snap out of it. Watch! You'll see!"

Azusa walked off, as Shiina whispered, "Tohka, you hear that? We'll find a way to stop MIO and save Vega."

Azusa stopped and said, "Are you sure about that?" and then, leaving Shiina puzzled.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ty Ko Ky Headquarters, ROZ was preparing the agents of Ty Ko Ky for training, as she was controlling them. They were marching in a group formation, as ROZ ordered, "Left! Left! Right-left! All humans are worthless! The vampires will be the future race! Humanity is your enemy! You were once humans, until we changed you!"

She held up her red gem and giggled, "Beautiful… With the powers of the Ty Gem… and the Fuji Cores… and the Tokisaki bloodline… we shall be invincible… Thank you, Queen Vega."

She walked off, as she saw MIO in Vega's office, admiring Vega, displayed on a pedestal, while being touched up on her makeup. She finished her eyeliner and said, "Such a beauty of perfection… ROZ, you gave me such an obedient follower. All we did was make her into a vampire, and using my mother's powerful scientific ambition, we've created the first and _only_ obedient vampire queen, master of the perfect world that _I_ have visioned."

ROZ smirked, "Really? I thought it was Ikara Tokisaki's vision."

MIO flinched, and marked a little black mascara onto Vega's right cheek. MIO seethed, as she hissed to ROZ, "Never… mention… that miserable old fossil, ever again… She died, wanting to create the perfect world. She knew that all of our races will last forever… but what the old fool didn't know is that the bat never wanted a world of longer-lasting humanity… I wanted _eternal_ life! But humans are so weak and sloppy, don't you think?"

ROZ huffed, "And why you suddenly created her as a robot?"

MIO said, "Ikara's knowledge grows onto me… Not only am I able to continue Mother's ambition…"

She grabbed Vega's neck and roared, "BUT I RATHER DEFY HER ORDERS, AND MAKE IT A WORLD OF DOOM AND GLOOM, WITH ZOMBIES AND VAMPIRES, AND ETERNAL DARKNESS! RUIN AND DAMNATION! I AM FUELED BY IT!"

She let go, as she placed the three purple gems inside Vega's chrome chassis. She then turned her on and called, "Queen Vega! Arise! ARISE, MY QUEEN! Begin the rule of a Perfect World! Your followers await you!"

Vega replied, as her body was mildly shaking, "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Hello. I am Queen Vega. I am your master. Your ruler. Your queen."

MIO smirked, "Ah-haaaaaaaaaaaa… She may be a little rusty, but a little lubrication will do."

ROZ giggled, "Ohhhh… I love to lube you good, Queen Vega…"

MIO snapped her fingers, as a male agent in dead skin and a black suit bowed, "Do you call, Lady MIO?"

MIO said, "To your queen…"

The agent bowed, "Yes, Lady MIO…"

He approached Vega and kneeled to him. He said to her, "Queen Vega, your lubrication is ready…"

Vega approached the agent and then opened her mouth wide. She sunk her vampire fangs into the agent's neck, and he screamed in pain, "AAAAAAAAH! YES, QUEEN VEGA! YESSSSSS! LUBE YOUR CIRCUITRY WITH MY BLOOD! JEWEL-POWERED MAJESTY, MY BLOOD IS YOUR FEAST! ALL HAIL… QUEEN… VEG-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!"

He fell dead, as Vega was mildly drenched in blood. Vega spoke robotically, "Ahhh… My body needed lube… Just the oil for me… for my rule of billions…"

She hissed, as MIO grinned, "For every Jewel Man or Jewel Women, lubrication is what we need… and the only oil we lube ourselves with… is blood."

Vega cackled, as her arms were wide open, "Ahhh… I am Queen Vega… The ruler of the Ty Ko Ky, and of the Perfect World… All will kneel before me! This world will be… per… feeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr…"

Her eyes dimmed to black, and then dropped down to the floor. ROZ snuffed, "Nice one, robo-fang…"

MIO growled, "DAMN IT! WHO'S THE INSECT THAT FORGOT TO REINSTALL HER INTERNAL COMPONENTS?"

She opened her waist and showed her circuits are doused in blood. She snarled, "It's not water, but exposed circuitry plus plasma equals bad news! It goes right into our veins, not our servos!"

ROZ huffed, "Don't look at me. I'm full-vampire… What of _you_ , half-vampire?"

MIO barked, "ONE-THIRD vampire! I am also 1/3 human and android!"

ROZ said, "You better let me have some techies work on it. You know, under my enthrall, and when Queen Vega is complete, we can truly begin conquest."

MIO nodded, "Indeed, Sister… And here I thought you say that you despise the vampire that I am."

ROZ smirked, "It all changed, when you ONE: took over the Ty Ko Ky, TWO: denounce the mother that created you, and THIRDLY: you have won, by eliminating the unworthy people, including Lan Hikari and Tohka Yatogami… By my estimation, our dear Ty Ko Ky doll is too sad by the fact that she's lost everything, and she is helpless."

ROZ viewed a motionless and heartbroken Tohka in her red gem, as she continued, "Soon, MIO, my sister, everything will be ready for you… After all, they know who you are, and a powerful leader like Lady Vega is perfect for your rule!"

"Indeed so…"

Vega was being dragged away into a wooden casket, and lied straight down. MIO said, "Dawn approaches, sister… We can live for the day, as we celebrate… We'll take the basement floor, since it'll be home for our boudoirs. No windows, no sunlight, all darkness… I even destroyed the lighting fixtures in the place. Fluorescent lighting… not my bag…"

ROZ huffed, "I slept for 3,000 years for that light?"

"At least it's not xenon."

"True… But xenon and fluorescent lighting are bright for my dead eyes."

"You and me both, sister… Shall we have a seductive night, before the sun comes up?"

"NO, I'm sleepy… We'll do it tomorrow. In the meantime, Vega's safe in her royal casket, as we'll finish the final preparations for our vampire queen."

"Yeah… Let's leave, for now, and slumber… my sister…"

They walked together, hand-to-hand, leaving to the elevators, heading to their basement quarters. Vega's coffin slowly closed, leaving Vega's prone, broken, and blood-soaked body inside, and remained inside. The coffin was closed in a huge slam.  
 **SLAM!  
** The office began darkened, completely in dead silence, as the sun slowly rose up.

* * *

The next day, Azusa placed Tohka on the bed and whispered, "She's… She stopped talking."

She felt her pulse and said, "She's still alive, but it seems she's not responding, at all."

She placed the Tia Doll in Tohka's arms, and looked into her purple eyes. She said, "Weird… She looks different than before. Something about this girl is so strange. She is the daughter of Queen Tia, and after hearing the story of Queen Virgo, and the aftermath of the Ty Ko Ky, she's been completely torn apart. So why is she still alive, only to have her body as limp as a noodle? I want to have you train with me, if you can only speak to me about your issues. I want to help you, after all."

She felt her head and chest, "Cold, too. She's got the chills, as well…"

She gasped, "Wait a minute… If she's got the chills, why isn't she shaking?"

She felt her forehead and sensed inside her mind. She whispered, "She's not an android… I know that, since she's a pure human… And she's not made of ice and snow, like a golem… And she's not a vampire, since no teeth marks. So… what made her chill in complete trauma? She's about 25 degrees."

Tohka's eyes blinked, as Azusa said, "Thank goodness…"

Tohka asked, "Oh? Where am I?"

Azusa said, "You remember what happened that day?"

She sat up and held the Tia Doll. She giggled, "Ah! So cute~! She's a darling little doll…"

She snuggled it, as Azusa stated, "I'm happy that you enjoy it… but… the doll you have… … …is your mother."

Tohka asked, "Huh? Mom? She looks nothing like her."

Azusa gasped in shock, "HUH? SHE DOESN'T KNOW?"

Tohka said, "Oh, nice to meet you, cute Cat Girl. I'm Tohka Yatogami. I don't suppose you can tell me who you are."

Azusa asked, "Tohka… You remember your name… but…"

Tohka asked, confused, "I… Uh… Wait, where are we?"

Azusa replied, "We're in a safehouse, protected by a light barrier, from an evil vampire android that wants to extinguish humanity. Your grandmother, Vega, has become turned, being the vampire android slave to her master, MIO. You remember the Mount Fuji story, remember? The gems? Queen Virgo's pact with the Vampire King? The Ty Ko Ky?"

She yelled at her, " **ANYTHING?** "

Tohka said, "You don't have to yell at me! Also…"

She asked in worry, "What's a _Ty Ko Ky_?"

Shiina gasped, "Tohka?"

Shiina, along with Anode, Cathode, Ginti, and Lan, were shocked, as Tohka asked, "Huh? Who are you guys?"

Azusa thought, as she was trembling, "Oh, no… The shock about Vega and Tia… She's remembered who she is… but NOT the Tohka Yatogami we knew! Her mind's been shut off, and her memories are locked away tight, like between a concrete wall! And worst of all… She doesn't know anything about Ty Ko Ky! This is madness!"

Tohka asked, "Miss, why are you wearing that scarf? I want it."

Shiina cringed, grabbing Tohka, "Sis… Sis, it's me, Shiina!"

Tohka barked, "Get your hands off me!"

She shoved her off, and then replied, "Shiina, is it? You're NOT my sister! I have no siblings, but I have a boyfriend. Me, your sister, a cosplayer? That is so lame~…"

She laughed, as Shiina was petrified in disbelief. Shiina then yelled out, " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

She grabbed Ginti's clothes and wept out, "NO! TOHKA! SHE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HERSELF! AND SHE DOESN'T KNOW TY KO KY, AT ALL! SHE HAS THE POWER, BUT HER MEMORIES ARE LOCKED! ALL HOPE IS NOW LOST! WE'RE DOOMED! **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED!** "

She bawled, crying on Ginti's chest. He grabbed Shiina and slapped her.

 **SLAP!  
** Ginti roared, as Shiina held her face, "WHAT CAN WE DO? And shut up! I want the _last thing_ to have is crying and bitching about how hope is gone forever! I don't give a damn about Tohka!"

Anode cried, "GINTI! HOW DARE YOU!"

Cathode complained, "YOU IDIOT! _You don't give a damn_? YOU'RE HORRIBLE!"

Shiina said, "NO! No, it's fine… I needed that… Thanks, Ginti…"

Ginti said, "Anytime…"

Lan said, "Well, what can we do? We've lost Tohka to a huge case of amnesia!"

Azusa said, "Worse… Traumatic amnesia… You weren't supposed to know… This is between the three of us – me, Tohka, and Shiina."

Lan asked, "So, what can we do?"

Azusa replied, "Well… Perhaps we have to work together… Since Shido and Arthur are not back from vacation, you five will be under my wing… You see, I do not possess Ty Ko Ky, but the next best thing."

She then concluded, "Of course, we're going to train as much, so we can give the vampires the element of surprise! Our only option, despite losing numbers… is to train. And when you five are fully trained for my abilities, we return to the Ty Ko Ky Headquarters… find MIO… and ROZ… **AND KILL THEM BOTH!** "

They all nodded together, as Tohka asked, "Uh… … …Miss Cat Lady? What's a MIO? Is she a sort of-? Wait… Vampire?!"

She shrieked, and then fainted. She was lying on the bed, as Lan draped the covers over her body. She sighed and said, "Hmngh… Tohka Yatogami isn't useless… but she is a great help. For once, let's make this right, for her."

Azusa said, "Shiina, you are of Ty Ko Ky. You will tend to your sister. You are NOT to use your Ty Ko Ky to revive her. Sadly, that cannot be helped, at all. If you use it, it'll make things worse. The only safe bet, in her mental state, is to make her remember who she is… slowly, steadily, and carefully. If she were to be shocked completely, it will be a permanent hold, and we would not recover her true memories."

Shiina bowed and said, "I'll do as you say."

Azusa then ordered, "But… under no circumstances that you leave this building for _anything_. Until we are ready to fight MIO, you're both grounded."

Shiina nodded, and kneeled down in silence. Azusa barked, "I'M NOT YOUR MOM! You can speak, if you like!"

Shiina said, "Oh. Sorry. Well, when Tia grounded me, I chose to accept my punishment, to find Lan Hikari… and I did it, without her permission…"

Lan stated, "This is different. MIO and ROZ has Vega, and the Ty Ko Ky. The four of us will fight for you… But for now, Tohka needs you, more than anything else."

Shiina whimpered, "Please… … …save her…"

Lan giggled, "I promise."

Azusa stated, "I see you two are in a loving relationship."

She added, "Ginti, Anna, Catherine, you three come with me. It's time I teach you the basics, on how to stop a jewel-powered vampire…"

Cathode said, "We should… Plus, Shiina needs to be alone…"

They left to another room, as Lan said, "Shiina…"

He held her and said, "Listen, about the other day… when we…"

Shiina said, "I _have_ a boyfriend, you know. That was just sex! And I was under an impulse! Besides, I did it for you…"

Lan replied, "I know… You really didn't have to cheer me up…"

"You're single now… and you lost Yui, because she chose to protect the Jewel Women from rising again. We can't lose anyone else… even my family… Tohka's the only family I have left. I lost Kasai… Vega… Sena… and Mother… I should've never found you, to assist me on the Jewel Women… and the vampire race…"

"You did…"

He kissed her on the lips and said, "You did it for me, after all… But… Let's agree to keep this between us. You have your love, and I'll find mine… someday…"

Shiina said, "Ginti told me that he was dating a small girl, during their last adventure."

Lan smirked, "Ah! Maybe I should meet her!"

Shiina gasped, "…AH! But they broke up, recently…"

She thought, "Ginti told me about this _Otome Saotome_. I guess she's his new girlfriend. But I feel sad that he let Mugi-Bot go. But it's for the best…"

Lan joked, "I was only kidding. I doubt he'd ever date a small child."

Shiina growled, "She's 18…"

"Yeah, so?"

Lan left, as Shiina sighed, lying beside Tohka. She whispered, "Tohka…"

She held her hand and prayed, waiting for Tohka to come back. Under Azusa's orders, she's not allowed to leave, and to make Tohka recover everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Azusa met with the others, as she was bowing to Lan. She said, "Lan Hikari… Will you do it for me?"

Lan replied, "Hub understands. Besides, I needed to bring in courage."

Anode asked, "Uh, one question, Miss Kitty Sensei…"

Azusa said, "Ahem! Miss Anna, I wish you call me by my name, and speak when you are spoken! Also, if you must, call me _Azu-Nyan_."

Anode nodded, "Right. Sorry, Azu-Nyan…"

Lan said, "Azusa, I don't get this. Why are you helping us, after you were once an android, built to be one of MIO's pawns?"

Azusa smiled, "It's this way. Upon my reconversion back to my normal self, I have learned of a brand-new ability, capable of beating down the demonic forces that I was once sided myself with."

Ginti asked, "You mean like Ty Ko Ky?"

Azusa said, "Not really. But we shall NOT use the Ty Ko Ky, since the enemy knows our every move, from the sacred art, which Queen Virgo founded."

Cathode whispered, "If we lose, Virgo will shame us… when we let her down."

Azusa smiled, "Not quite. Shiina will be the sole person to help us, along with Tohka. However, Ty Ko Ky will not be enough… No…"

Lan asked, "What do you mean?"

Azusa nodded, as she held her hands together, "Of course, it will not be helpful, since the Ty Ko Ky is under the vampires' grip, and using it will end your life, because they know your every move. We're going to the _next level_ of special arts. This calls for my ancient art of… _Chikyuji_."

They all gasped, "Chikyuji?!"

Azusa said, "Yes. It's an ancient martial art that I have mastered, during MIO's infernal appearance, including the deaths of Lan's friends. Before Mio, Mugi, and the rest made it to MegaStar's home, I was slowly reverting to human. And after I fled from the _KEION Bu_ – NO – the _Jewel Women_ , I was greeted by a young master that taught me everything about the art of Chikyuji. He healed me of my wounds, as I was slowly relapsing, turning back into an android. But my master revitalized me, and I was free from MIO's control."

She held up a long machete and said, "Watch closely…"

She concentrated, as she was holding the sword up. It started to shine in a neon glow. They were amazed, as Azusa said, "Look at my sword. This is a demonstration. You must harness energy into your chosen weapon, using only your thoughts. Chikyuji is not easily handled, of course. That is why we are going to make Chikyuji more potent than Ty Ko Ky, which means, we have to destroy the Ty Ko Ky from within MIO & ROZ's camp. Only then, we should slay these demons, and rescue everyone in it."

Anode gagged, "Uh… EUGH! Thoughts? I only think of kitties and leeks… Man, what I wouldn't do for some skewers, right now…"

Azusa said, "And that is why you will die… if you focus calmly, and not your damnable trivial thoughts. Even mundane and worthless thoughts can ruin your act of concentration."

Lan asked, "Seriously? It's weird, but… Maybe we can work this all out."

Cathode asked, "Will Tohka and Shiina join us?"

Azusa said, "No. Tohka is still badly hurt, within her, after the Ty Ko Ky broke her. MIO did it to her, usurping the power, turning the mindless Vega into a vampire android! She and Shiina will _never_ harness Chikyuji! Only you four. That is why I offer to train you, for this great affair. If you are to rescue everyone, before MIO's darkness is unleashed, erasing humanity as we know it… YOU! YOU! YOU! AND YOU! You are of the pure heart to condone the powers of the Chikyuji."

Lan said, "I'm in."

Ginti huffed, "I'm out."

Anode asked, "Huh? Ginti…"

Ginti said, "I want to help, yes. But I can't. I have someone waiting for me…"

Anode grinned, as Ginti roared, "SHUT UP! I meant Harada and Mayu! I want to see if they're okay."

Azusa said, "Yes. They are safe, away from MIO's radar. However, you are forbidden from returning to them… _and_ Saotome."

Ginti asked, "Huh? How did you-?"

He explained, "I'm sorry… but Otome and I broke up."

Azusa boomed, shooting out a neon aura, "LIAR! I sense it inside you! You cared for the fallen Saotome, who was revived by fate… as you showed your heart to rescue her, from being turned into live guinea pigs!"

She added, as she leaned towards Ginti, "As much as I approve that you care for others, including your two friends… and for being this gynoid's boyfriend… I understand, since Saotome-san is rather a useful part of your life. But you're not leaving, until MIO is destroyed, once and for all. But do not worry. Harada and Mayu will be well-protected by my forces. Fate will intervene, by my hand, as I will be the sole protector."

Ginti asked, as he was annoyed, "Seriously? You actually think I'm in love with-?"

"I do. And you _still are_! But settle your romantic disputes, until _after_ we win! Don't forget… Otome Saotome is one of the Jewel Women now; only in the side of Yui-Chan."

Lan gasped, "Yui?"

Cathode asked, "Wait… You mean… the android we met, inside their lab…"

Azusa said, "That's right. Yui saved her… only to make you happy. Yui welcomed her to her fold, in spirit… however, she is not useful in battle. She remains weak. The Rhombloids you met, long ago, were helpful. And you all learned of the truth. So now, we are going to make things right."

Ginti said, "Then, can I ask? If we save the world, would you-?"

"Revive Mugi? You mean your first girlfriend?"

"Yes. Only… As human… not an android…"

Azusa replied, "No. Mugi was created to be a dangerous tool. MIO perverted her thoughts to make her vile and devious. If there was any shred of her life force left, I would gladly bring her back. I'm sorry…"

Ginti growled, as Anode smiled, "Look on the bright side… You still got Otome, the cute midget fembot."

Ginti snarled at her, "Shut! Up!"

Azusa responded, "If all the pageantries are done, might we begin the training, please?"

Lan said, "Okay! So, what do you want all of us to do?"

Azusa responded, "Okay. Since weapons' training is too rushed, the first thing we need to do is to tap into your Chikyuji soul. For this, you must harness the power, with your thoughts. But in order to forge your Chikyuji, you will need a calm mind and a sharp will… As such, you must calm your mind, in complete Zen. _Only then_ , will your Chikyuji will be awakened. And from what I sense in you four, being you were responsible for unleashing a greater evil, you're our only hope."

She instructed, "Girls, I believe we'll start with you. While you are supportive to Lan and Ginti, you're still weak."

Anode barked, "HEY!"

Azusa said, "We'll begin together. Come along."

She escorted them to outside, as they are in the backyard. It has tall trees and a grassy field. Azusa ordered them to sit on the grass. They sat down and folded their legs together. She then said, "Okay. Now, let's begin with a little breathing. To harness the Chikyuji, one must be clear of mind. And you two are full of garbage in your ears."

Cathode said, "We're always inspired in music."

Azusa said, "Yes, but… What happens to music, once the world is rid of it?"

Cathode gasped, as Anode barked, "Come on, Azu-Nyan! Give us a break, already! We wanna fight, too!"

Azusa said, "And you will. But… We must start with a little breathing exercise. First, clear all thoughts."

Anode tries thinking, but is blushing happily. She giggled, "Kitties…"

Azusa swatted her head and barked, "ANNA ELECTRONICA!"

"Sorry…" Anode moaned, "But that hurts."

Azusa boomed, "You are too clouded by your trivial beliefs! Focus on hearing silence!"

"Silence? That's boring."

"ALRIGHT!" Azusa cried, "Cathode has to concentrate, too! All you need to do is clear all your thoughts, and-."

Cathode fidgeted and was concentrating, moaning, "It's… hard to… concentrate."

Anode asked, "Sis, you alright?"

Azusa groaned, as she said, "Alright, you know what? I think you two will be taught a way to understand how to control the Chikyuji."

Anode pouted, as Azusa held her shoulder, "Now, I know it's going to be hard to do, but… it won't be tricky, once you get used to the abilities. But you two will have to concentrate. Anode, you will be able to clear all thoughts and distractions. Cathode, you will have to stay still."

Cathode moaned, "I know…"

Anode asked, "Will you help us?"

Azusa smiled and said, "There's one way, for girls like you…"

Her aura shone and hummed. She then said, "Hum… Close your eyes, clear your mind to only silence… and stay still."

They sat on the ground and closed their eyes. They hummed in a moan, as Anode said, "Wow! It's like a chakra pose…"

Azusa shushed her and barked, "SHH! Concentrate!"

They continued breathing, as Azusa whispered, "Control your inner energy… Use your powers… unleash your Chikyuji… Your breathing… Your heart… Your mind… is one…"

They breathed in and out, deeply, as Azusa said, "I think they're getting the hang of this…"

They continued to do their exercises, as Azusa thought, "It may take a while, but they are strong enough to help us."

 **XXXXX**

Back inside, Ginti felt worried, as he said, "I'm worried over what just happened, right now… I wanted to help you guys out, but I wasn't strong enough. But now that MIO and ROZ has Tohka's family in her grip, I want to train to help you guys."

Lan said, "I know… I was there, from the beginning."

He said to Ginti, in a sudden voice, "I'm sorry about Mugi… I thought she was just a figment of your imagination, but I never knew she was your girlfriend."

"She was made for me. But she was taken away, and I learned that she was destroyed. I wish would've gotten her back, like you wanted Yui back."

"Hey, I want her back, more than my friends, too. But Azusa's story touched me, about everything, including Tohka's origins, her Ty Ko Ky, and her ancestors. It's sudden, and every time I sleep, I remember Yui… Until Shiina came to me, and I suddenly had a vision of Mio…"

"I know… And Azusa knew from the start, and we were too late to stop it."

Lan growled, "I blame myself for not standing up to her. When I saw Kurumi die, my body nearly froze, and Tohka told me to leave. I wanted to fight, after what she did to Geo, Sonia, Tory, & Maylu… But it's like… Did Yui save me from death?"

Ginti said, as he felt unhappy, "I really don't care. Even if you did fight back at the evil vampire, you'd doom us all… But you can thank me and the girls, for learning the truth behind MIO."

Lan snarled, "I blame Tokisaki… I blame the entire family… Ikara created an android of her vision, and she is rotten to the core."

He stated, "We have to train the art of Chikyuji, as Ty Ko Ky won't be enough. If we don't train, by the time MIO and ROZ have Vega in their thrall, we've already lost."

Ginti said, "Too late for that. Vega's a vampire, now, after being bitten by ROZ… not after the _Yubikiri_ to her hand."

Lan said, "Yeah, I can't believe that this vampire princess would make a pinky swear, and then rip off Queen Vega's pinky off."

Ginti replied, "It's ridiculous, but it's true. Also, that's common facts about making promises… or how myths go."

Azusa returned, as she said to the boys, "Well, Anna and Catherine are still training. They're a difficult bunch, being they have the minds of too much cute stuff, inside their heads. If we're to cleanse their heads, their Chikyuji will be unleashed."

Lan asked, "What about us?"

Azusa smiled, "Well, don't worry. I'm going to have Budo come over and assist you. It looks like I got my hands full with these girls."

She asked, "So, how's Tohka?"

Lan said, "Still worse off. She's getting worse. It's like she has a fever, but she's still brokenhearted."

Azusa looked into Tohka's room, as she was clutching the Queen Tia doll, and replied, "Still broken… Inside her mind… she lost her family. But I wish there was a way to make her help."

She looked around and asked, "Huh? Where's Shiina?"

Shiina was nowhere to be seen, as Azusa cried, "IDIOT! I told her NOT to go outside!"

Outside, Shiina was viewing the sky, as it was dusk and dimming. Shiina whispered, "I can't stand it… I want to know if the others are okay! It's safe to come out, during the evening, but I have to be sure if Sena's okay… I want to know…"

She ran off, heading back to Ty Ko Ky HQ, to learn of what is going on now, and she must do it quickly, before the sun sets.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside the safehouse, a man in tan skin appeared outside the building. Azusa stepped out and said, as he was wearing a robe, "Budo!" She kissed him, and then dashed away. Budo grabbed her arm and said, "Hey, hold up. Why are you in a hurry?"

He said to her, as Azusa was worried, "You summoned me to help out. Why did you decide to _Kiss and Run_?"

Azusa said, "I'll explain later. Step inside, and you'll meet the boys. The girls are busy honing their Chikyuji."

She left, as Budo said, "Okay, babe."

He went in, as he looked around. He then called, "Hello? Anyone here?"

Azusa was still running, as she thought, "Goddamn it, Shiina… She better not be headed to the Ty Ko Ky HQ… I told her NOT to… If she goes there, she'll be killed!"

As Budo went inside, Lan and Ginti noticed him. Budo said, "Lan Hikari… Ginti… Azusa told me all about you…"

Lan asked, "Huh? How did you know our names?"

Ginti huffed, "Who the hell are you?"

Budo revealed himself, with grey hair and eyes, "I'm Budo. I train with my girl, Azusa…"

Lan asked, "Huh? Azusa? You know her?"

He said, "She happens to by my girlfriend…"

Ginti growled, "Lucky bastard…"

Budo smirked, "I've heard about you, Ginti, was it? Sad that you lost your first girl, Mugi… in favor of a short midget girl…"

Ginti barked, "We never had a thing! And besides, she was a robot, too!"

Budo smirked, "Sure she was."

Lan said, "You'll have to forgive him. Relationship disputes."

Ginti said, "But Otome wouldn't stop calling me… I know she's not my type, but she did save me, back then."

Budo smiled, "Do I ever remember? That was when you learned the truth about MIO and the Fuji Gems."

Lan said, "So, what brings you here?"

Budo said, "Well, I am a student of the _Chikyuji_ , as well. So, I'm offered to train you guys, while the girls are practicing. I can be your coach, since you'll be needing powers."

Lan said, "Okay, I'd like that."

 **XXXXX**

As Budo was training with the boys, Shiina was heading to Ty Ko Ky HQ, or what's left of it. She arrived at the building, as she said, "There it is… I have to remain in stealth. Someone is in this building."

She viewed the building, as it was blackened and coated in a black aura. She sensed no life, as she thought, "No… Miyu… Jack… Did they make it? I'm not sure… Tia's changed, and no one else is responding… Our organization is becoming… evil… I have to know what they are up to…"

Shiina prepared, as Azusa suddenly appeared, "Shiina! What are you doing?"

Shiina said, "Step away. I have to know what is going on here…"

Azusa barked, "If you go in there, you'll die! MIO and ROZ, they know where you are, right now!"

Shiina said, "You… If you're worried about me, _you_ go in there!"

Azusa said, "I can't. N-not with… without the proper training."

"Right. But why are you offering to protect us? You should be training us, too… and rescue my family…"

"If I would, I could. But it's too late! Vega's turned, Kasai is dead, Sena's vanished and Miyu & Jack are nowhere! While Tia's a doll, under ROZ's curse, and Tohka is still broken! She's torn apart over what she witnessed! Tohka was right! She wouldn't defeat MIO! Not in her current powers, and current state! You know too much about the Fuji Gems and Power Cores, and now you're stuck in this battle! Only I can offer to help, and I refuse to train with you! Ty Ko Ky isn't enough! And if I train you, you'll die! That's because MIO knows Ty Ko Ky, because she harbors the Ty Gem! She stole the gem, because of the expedition Vega made!"

"Lady Vega…" Shiina sniffled.

Azusa pleaded, "Turn back and return to the safehouse. Even in this state, you're a sitting duck! Listen to me!"

Shiina yelled, "HOW CAN I? You're a coward, not going in there!"

"I'm not." Azusa said, "But I can't dare go near these things… the combination of human, vampire, and robot; an act of god, corrupted and tainted by science, after many centuries! I refuse to fight an abomination of science, not in this state! I'm not strong enough to deal with her army. But combined with my power, towards your friends, we can defeat them!"

She panted, as she explained, "I advise that that I let you watch Tohka… NOT go out on your own, to find any survivors! ALL IS LOST! YOU HEAR ME? MIYU & JACK ARE DEAD! Either as corpses, or turned into robots!"

Shiina barked, "I'm going to find them!"

"HEAR ME, SHIINA!" Azusa roared, "YOU CAN'T SAVE THEM! **YOU CAN'T BRING THEM BACK!** "

Shiina stopped, but felt upset. She sobbed, "If they're gone… Where are they? YOU tell me!"

She sniffled, as Azusa was worried. She said, "I'm sorry if I yelled… But it's fact. Jack and Miyu… they're-."

"Shiina?" A female voice called. A woman was lying on the ground, near some bushes, and was badly hurt. She was wearing her black dress, and her hair was messy.

Shiina gasped, "MIYU!"

She cradled Miyu in her arms and shushed her, "Quiet."

Miyu moaned, "Ungh… Shi-. Shiina?"

Shiina said, "It's alright…"

Azusa beckoned to them, "This way…"

Miyu asked her, "Shiina, who's she?"

Shiina said, "A friend of ours. Come on. No time to talk. Let's go."

They hopped off and ran to Azusa. Shiina said to Azusa, "Hah!"

Azusa growled, "Okay, maybe I was wrong… But that doesn't explain the other member of your party!"

Miyu said, "I'll explain, once we head to where you are going…"

Shiina said, "We will… Just as long as you stay in the safe house…"

Azusa barked, "And you're _staying_ there, period! What if someone in MIO's camp found us? You would've died back there!"

Shiina said, "I'm sorry…"

She asked, as they were walking, "Miyu… Whatever happened to Jack? Last time, if I recall, you fought off the vampires… and you lost…"

Miyu explained, "That's because… She was too much… for us… We failed to avenge Lady Vega, Queen Tia, Kasai, and Sena…"

Shiina asked, "Where's Jack now?"

Azusa barked, "Never mind that! Whatever happened in that battle? You're hurt, but you're still alive. What happened in the battle, between you two and the vampires?"

Miyu said, "Well… It happened, after the others fell to their deaths."

Shiina said, "We're still alive… All of us…"

Miyu smiled, "Good… But after that… We fought off MIO and ROZ, only we were overmatched. We knew we were going to lose, but… We had to protect and reclaim the Ty Gem."

As they were retreating, a lone black hawk was over the girls, and then flew off heading to the Ty Ko Ky building.

Inside the building, the hawk flew inside, and it perched onto a prone and frozen Vega, placed in her table, while being worked on by a few of MIO's undead Ty Ko Ky agents. Geo and Sonia appeared from the darkness, as the huge black bird approached them. It cawed at them, as Sonia spoke in a deep voice, "A Ty. Ko Ky. Agent. Is alive."

Geo said, in a monotone voice, "Who is it?"

The bird chirped, as Sonia hissed, "The girl in blue hair… And… Who else?"

The hawk cried, as Geo translated, "I see… … … She was rescued by that deceiver, Shiina, and the traitor, Azusa Nakano. Did you track her down?"

The bird shook its head, saying NO, as Sonia hissed, "It won't be long now… Nakano is a bad kitty… She'll learn her lesson, one day, since she's close-by. After all, she was once MIO's slave… and still is. Her defiance makes me turned on."

Geo nodded, "Indeed. Let's wait and see…"

Sonia called to one minion, "Slaves! How goes the repairs, while our masters slumber?"

One female agent bowed to them and said, "Ma'am. Queen Vega will be fully operational, once we have the right component to make her our immortal queen, procuring the perfect world, for Lady MIO."

Sonia grinned, "Excellent. Keep working, and… … …"

Her body froze, as Geo said, "Her Power Core is dimming. Have her recharged, while I slumber a bit to replenish myself. Also, anything comes up, inform us, first. MIO must know, from us."

He left, as two men carried Sonia away to her boudoir, which is her charging chamber, for when she wants to recharge her Power Core. The rest of the agents continued to work on the body of Queen Vega's new body.

 **XXXXX**

At the safehouse, Miyu was lying in a bed, as she was being treated to her injuries by Azusa. Azusa said, as she wrapped bandages on her arm, "You're badly hurt… I'm surprised that you survived the battle, but barely…"

Miyu moaned, "I'm alright…"

Azusa grabbed her neck and examined it. Miyu has light scars on her, but NO vampire fang marks. Azusa said, as she stated, "Sorry I grabbed you neck. I wanted to be sure that it's not a trick… as long as you're not wearing a Power Core… I want no gem near me…"

Miyu asked, "Huh? Why not? No gem. After Jack and I fought the vampires, were badly beaten, and tossed away into the forest. Jack, however, I couldn't find him, anywhere. He must've survived, but vanished."

Azusa agreed, "I bet. I'll be finding him, if I locate him."

Miyu asked, "Curious. You said that you wouldn't go near a Power Core… whatever that is. Why is that?"

Shiina said, "She used to be an android vampire. Now, she's reviving her humanity, and her body with it."

She asked her, "Then, how come you didn't go near Miyu? You're scared of being in MIO's radar?"

Azusa barked, "N-NO! I wasn't! I just didn't want the enemy to spot us! My Chikyuji is able to keep myself steady. But it's not potent enough, yet."

She turned away and huffed, "Idiot! It's your own fault, for running away to find answers!"

Shiina said, "I know… I'm sorry…"

Miyu said, "Don't be. We're glad you are all safe, including Tohka…"

Shiina said, "Not exactly… Tohka's broken… She had trouble coping the loss…"

"I heard… Lady Vega… She's been turned, by those devilish demons from Hades… We couldn't beat them, using our Ty Ko Ky…"

"Yeah… We lost Sena, Kasai, Slade, and Vega… along the way… Tia's alive, but… barely… She's been turned into a plush doll, and only ROZ can change her back. But I doubt it…"

Miyu sighed, "After all that, we have had hope of being rid of those evil vampires…"

Azusa responded, as she finished, "Yeah… But you can blame Ikara Tokisaki for breaking the pact between humans and vampires."

Miyu asked, "A pact?"

Shiina replied, "Long ago, Queen Virgo and a vampire king made a peaceful pact to not go after each other, in order to assure peace… but when Ikara Tokisaki created MIO, who was her daughter, the pact between humans and vampires broke."

Miyu growled, "Unforgivea-!" and then winces in pain.

Azusa held her down and said, "It's okay. Do not move. You're badly hurt. I'll handle this one. Leave everything to me, okay? I know all about the Jewel Women, and its long history. We'll save everyone."

She turned to Shiina, "And as for you…"

She shone in a glow, and siphoned out her purplish aura. Shiina gasped, as she held herself, "What did you do?"

Azusa said, "Punishment. I am sealing away your Ty Ko Ky, until you learn the Chikyuji. This is a punishment for disobeying me. In short, you're stripped of your Ty Ko Ky powers."

Shiina barked, "HOW DARE YOU! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

Miyu pleaded, "Listen to her. What you have done, recently, when you went to find Lan Hikari, it _was_ inexcusable."

Shiina barked, "This is so stupid… How the hell can I fight now, without my Ty Ko Ky!"

Azusa boomed, as her Chikyuji shone in a neon glow, "DO NOT DEFY ME, FOOLISH CHILD! I warned you what would happen! What if MIO or any of her undead minions found us, anyway? And I said that Ty Ko Ky isn't enough, so I offered to train you all! Until your training is complete, you are forbidden from leaving this building, and you are forbidden from using your Ty Ko Ky."

She added, "I was worried about you! All you cared about was Lady Vega's safety, when you knew that she's an android vampire now! You also know that Tohka is still traumatized over what she witnessed, and she needed your company, more than ever! But I'll give you credit that you recovered Miyu. But from now on, leave the search party to me! Is that clear?"

Shiina sobbed, "I understand… But to take away my Ty Ko Ky? You can't do this!"

Azusa hollered, "YOU'RE LUCKY I CAN'T KILL YOU NOW, YOU JERK!"

She walked off, "Tend to Miyu, and have a long talk… And then, you're to train with the others. I have to join Budo, and see how the progress is working out. DON'T leave… anymore!"

She went to see the others, as Miyu said, "I'm sorry, Shiina… I know what she did was inexcusable… but if I were Vega or Tia, I'd agree with her."

Shiina cried, "WHAT? You're taking _her_ side?"

Miyu said, "We have no choice. For now, we'll listen to her, and train her new mysterious art. I don't trust her, being she is a former minion of the vampire."

Shiina said, "I can tell you this… She isn't. She's legit, and she's on our side."

Miyu said, "For Jack's sake, Shiina… Stay here… Tohka needs you, more than even… Don't worry about me."

Shiina agreed and said, "Fine… But I won't like it… Me, stripped of Ty Ko Ky… This is so stupid…"

She walked off, meeting with the others. Miyu lied down, as she sighed, "Jack…"

 **XXXXX**

Shiina returned to the others, as Lan asked, "Huh? Why are you sad?"

Shiina said nothing, as Azusa said, "Sorry. But it appears that Shiina will be joining us in our training of Chikyuji."

Shiina nodded, and said nothing. Anode asked, "Whoa… She's so serious. What did Shiina do?"

Azusa said in a strict voice, "ALL OF YOU! Enough talking! Now, since Shiina will be a part of this team, we'll split into two groups. Shiina will train with Anode and Cathode, under my watch, while Budo trains with Lan and Ginti."

She then said, as she called, "Let's begin our Chikyuji training!"

Lan thought, as he looked at Azusa, "I've never seen Azusa this serious like before. I wonder what happened?"

And so, their training began.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Azusa and Budo were in another room, as Azusa was in her bra and panties. She then said, as Budo was in his sleepwear, "Budo… Was I hard on the Ty Ko Ky Ninja?"

"You did what you had to do." He said, "And to be honest, sealing her Ty Ko Ky away was a bad move."

"I know. But it's… I told her NOT to leave this safehouse. If MIO would've found us, we'd be sitting ducks, the way we are now."

Budo held her and said, "Azusa… Come on. We can overlook this. You and I can train the others, which is showing very little results. But we have plenty of time left. We need to start pushing the limits and use the Chikyuji to end this nightmare."

Azusa said, "But suppose we fail?"

"No failure… We can do this…"

They kissed, as Budo said, "You naughty kitty…"

Azusa blushed, as she whispered, "I am a naughty kitty… Nya…"

They continued to kiss, as she whispered, "Do me, Budo. The way you tell me this, I am a very naughty kitty… Nyan…"

Budo and Azusa make out in bed, as night began to fall.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the Ty Ko Ky headquarters, Ty Ko Ky agents were brushing MIO's long hair, as she was frozen stiff, without her gem on her chest. ROZ said to the agents, once she's prim and prettied-up, is the new Power Core ready?"

A female agent held up a fluorite gem and said, "Here it is, Lady ROZ. We have finished the Power Cores that are indestructible."

ROZ smirked, "Good. MIO will be up and running, once we have it installed. Moreover, did you find anything that needs fixing on Queen Vega?"

The agent bowed and said, "Not yet, milady. But we may have something that we may use… For now, our studies will remain steadily, until we find the perfect component for Queen Vega's infinite rule."

ROZ took the gem and said, "Very well. Report to me, MIO, or Saya, once our research finds out what went wrong with Vega. NOW GO!"

The agent dashed off, as she placed the gem in MIO's intent. She started to move, as she whispered, "Sister…"

They kissed each other, as ROZ said, "We're so close on a breakthrough. For now, Vega is now complete. With the Ty Gem in our possession, and Queen Vega into our rule, no one can stop us."

MIO smirked, "Excellent… At the time, I was weak… I was built to live my mother's ambition. IF I HAD NOT CONTROLLED GEO & SONIA, then all of it would be for naught. Where is my darling Vega?"

ROZ said, "In the other room."

MIO walked to the other room, as she went to see Vega. However, Slade, hiding in the shadows, was spying on MIO, as he was looking to see what became of his wife.

 **XXXXX**

MIO appeared to Vega, strapped down on her table, as she was lying down. The table tilted up and she was face-to-face with the vampire robot. MIO smirked, "Good evening, your majesty."

Vega was still turned off, as MIO continued, "You're such a beauty, and a work-in-progress. You are, but incomplete. But once you are, we can rule everything… Not even your pathetic family can save you."

Vega was turned on, as she spoke, "I am Queen Vega. I am the ruler of your perfect world. I am your vampire queen, MIO…"

She freed her, as Vega stepped forward. Her face remained motionless, while her mouth was moving like a doll's mouth. MIO was right. She was still incomplete, without one more piece. MIO asked her, "Tell me, those humans… Your family… What do you think of your family, now that you are the queen?"

Vega said, "My… Family… I am… My family… You are my family, Master. My family is with you… My old family is no longer a memory. Tia is a disappointment, and my granddaughters… they are all pathetic and useless."

MIO cackled, "YES! Feel the hate inside you! You have lost your family, because you disowned them for longer life! ROZ gave you life and power, and all in your hands. The world will be yours, one day!"

Vega responded, "The world. Will be mine. One day."

MIO giggled, as she stripped Vega down to nothing. She then whispered, "And now, Vega… Time for you test… Do you hate your old family? Your Ty Ko Ky family?"

Vega responded, "My family is only you… Master. Tia is useless. Everyone. Including Slade. Slade. Slade."

She gasped, "AH!" as MIO stroke her bare butt. She licked onto her face, as Vega moaned. She pleaded, "Master…"

Slade appeared, as he held his sword and went towards MIO. MIO grinned, as Slade called, "That is enough! Your lies end now! Vega would never turn on her Ty Ko Ky organization!"

MIO said, as she glared at Slade, "So… Slade… I see you came to rescue your loving wife… She's all yours…"

She stepped back, as Vega spoke, "Slade. I love you. You're my. Only. Family."

Slade asked, as he was horrified, "What did you do to her?"

MIO said, "She's like me, an android… Only she's incomplete. She holds the Ty Gem in her chest, as it is her symbol. And her body is that of a durable machine. However, I need one more key component. And you, dear Slade, will never save her. Your only chance is to rescue her, by slewing her."

Slade barked, "YOU'RE MAD!"

MIO grinned, "Am I? Well, let's see what happens…"

She called out, "VEGA! Kill him!"

Vega beeped, "Slade! Slade! Slade-sladeadeadeadeade! I love you!"

Her body started to move, but as she took the first step, she powered down and slurred, " _Power Core. Low. Shutting. Doooooooooooow…_ "

MIO growled, "Rats. And another mishap…"

She placed Vega back on the table and said, "Well, back to the drawing board."

Slade called, "Oh, no, you don't! You're not using my wife as a Thanksgiving turkey, so you can carve your act of God into her! I'm ending you, right now!"

MIO growled, "You will try… Slade…"

She snapped her fingers and called, "Ty Ko Ky agents! COME FORTH! KILL THE TRAITOR, SLADE!"

A horde of Ty Ko Ky agents appeared and shone in a dark midnight blue aura. Slade was surrounded, as he cried, "YOU MAD VIXEN! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

MIO called out, "KILL HIM!"

They charged at Slade, but he then fought them all off, using his sword and kicks. He shone in a purplish aura, as he called, "NOW! Forgive me for killing you! But this is not the way!"

He slashed and slewed almost every agent he took down. Then, he turned to MIO and said, "That will do, coward. Send your men to lambast me? I'd like to see you try."

MIO was cornered, as she sobbed, "NO! It cannot be…"

Slade called, "Your Power Core… It's the main core of your evil! Once I smash it, it's all over! You're finished, and ROZ is next! For my darling wife, Vega, your villainy is over!"

He lunged his sword onto MIO's chest and stabbed onto the purple gem. But then, the tip of his blade snapped off, upon impact, as the purple gem was indestructible. Slade gasped, "WHAT?"

MIO cackled, "USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, **USELESS!** Do you like my new Power Core? It's very durable… and can never be broken! It's like your Ty Gem , only it's rechargeable. But once I learn the secrets of your Ty Gem, infinite life will be mine!"

Slade uses a pulse of purple energy and pushed her to the wall. He then barked, as he pinned her down, "Then… since I can't destroy it, I can always _remove_ it!"

He grabbed the Power Core and pulled it out of MIO's chest. MIO cried, "NOOOOOOOOOO! YOU FOOL!"

She started to slow down and stiffen, "YOU'RE a fool… Slade… Vega… cannot… be… I am… I am… Noooooooooooooo…"

Her body stayed by the wall, as she was powered down. Slade snarled, "And that is that!"

 **SLASH!  
** He decapitated MIO's head off, and then slashed off her arms. He then said, putting his sword away, "This nightmare… is over…"

He turned to his fallen wife and said, "At last… It's over. Vega… I love you… I will take you back, and we'll find Tohka and Shiina, and we'll fix this together. Let's go home…"

He held Vega's body in his arms. Vega opened her eyes and said, "Oh… Slade… You're… so… beautiful… want you… forever…"

Slade smiled, "Yeah. Let's stay together, forever. MIO is dead. And now, peace will be restored, once ROZ is killed. And we'll save the world."

He picked her up and said, "Now, let's go join the others."

Vega pleaded, "NO! Wait! Can I have _one more_ kiss?"

She kissed him in the lips, and then to the neck. He giggled, as he said, "My darling Vega… I'm glad you came back."

Vega said, "Oh, Slade… You're so soft…"

She hissed, as her eyes went red and hostile, "Be my king, Slade… King Slade of the perfect world…"

Slade nodded, "Yes, a perfect world for Ty Ko-. Wait, what? Queen Tia's the one ruler! Vega, I can't be-!"

He gasped, "Wait a minute… Vega? Why are you-?"

MIO's severed head spoke, as it was near her severed body, "MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! VEGA!"

 **GNASH!  
** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Slade screamed, as Vega bit onto his neck. She started to suck his blood, as Slade was screaming in pain. MIO's head laughed, "USELESS, USELESS, **USELESS, USELESS!** You think Vega was broken down? IDIOT! I knew _exactly_ what you were planning! My power s INFINITE! The Ty Gem controls me now! And nothing can shut me down! And by the way… That gem you pulled out?"

Her bare chest exposed a shiny purple gem, above her breasts. Slade gasped, as he was moaning, "The Power Core… It was… a fake!"

MIO laughed, as Vega snarled, clasping his arms down, sucking out all of his blood. Slade croaked and gagged, as Vega licked her lips, "Mmmmm… Tasty…"

Vega's gem on her chest shone, as she reattached MIO's arms and head. Her entire body was regenerated. Vega kissed and licked MIO's lips. MIO whispered, "Oh, Vega… Slade knew I was going to be bested. But I know better."

Vega hissed, "Slade is not my husband. He is not, anymore…"

MIO smirked, "Au contraire…"

She raised her hand, as Slade suddenly sat up, with blood gushing from his wound on his neck. Slade then spoke in a hypnotic voice, "I obey… Lady MIO…"

And the fake Power Core that he pulled out, it suddenly fused into his chest. MIO said, "That gem is real… but it's not mine… It's yours. Welcome, Slade… I mean, _slave~!_ "

Vega approached her undead husband and held him up. She caressed his body and said, "Slade… My king. I want you…"

Slade moaned, "Vega, my queen… My beautiful vampire queen…"

They started to make out, as MIO brushed herself off, readjusting herself. She smiled and said, "I'll leave you be. I mean, Vega wants you as a king, Slade. Too bad that she would do it herself, rather than my fangs. It'll make up for Kasai. Useless slave. Vega and Slade, you will lead my kingdom, of a perfect world… MIO rules all… MIO rules **_THE WORLD!_** "

Vega and Slade bowed to MIO, "Yes, my master…"

MIO cackled, as she left to give more time alone for Vega and Slade.

As she left the lab, ROZ was glaring at MIO. She said, "You should've come for my aide, sister… I knew Slade would try to-."

MIO said, "Save your strength, ROZ. If I can't find a way to expose the secrets of the Ty Gem… then, with Slade's help, we'll rule the perfect world of vampires, forever!"

She walked off and said, "Now, deactivate Vega, and bring Slade to my boudoir… Dawn approaches soon, and I am tired from the fighting I had…"

ROZ nodded, "I will. Was he a handful?"

MIO grinned, "At least he gave me a beautiful scar to hold. Once we have the Ty Gem's secrets, I wish to make my body even more indestructible!"

ROZ smirked, "I see… If you want eternal life and youth, and a body that doesn't wither and decay… or break… You come see me… But only if we have the Ty Gem's secrets. I'll stay and make Slade tell me everything about the Ty Gem. You… go to your coffin."

MIO smiled, "Very well. I will slumber, until tomorrow. But I want those secrets, anon!"

She left, as ROZ grinned, "With pleasure, sister… Soon, everything is ours…"

 **XXXXX**

ROZ was in the lab, as Vega was placed by on the table, motionless. Slade stood in attention, as ROZ said, "Slade… At last, we meet… Now, my dear slave… OH! Should I call you _Slave?_ Because Slade sounds a bit like Slave…"

Slade said, "Call me whatever you like, Master ROZ."

ROZ kissed Slade on his neck wounds and said, "Mmm… You have such power… enough to slay MIO… But can you kill off your own Ty Ko Ky Family?"

Slade said, "For you, Lady ROZ, I denounced my family, and join your ranks. I live to serve, and be your Vampire King of the Perfect World."

ROZ smirked, "King Slade… Interesting… Hmm…"

She started to make out with Slade, and started to interrogate him, using sex. She whispered, "If you are truly the king, tell me the secrets of the Ty Gem"

Slade moaned, as she clamped his waist, "I… I can't…"

"We're all family now… For Vega? Please?"

Slade smiled and was continued to being aroused by ROZ's sexual charm, "Okay. I live to serve you."

ROZ thought, as she was lip-locking Slade, " _I live to serve… Yeah, right…_ Slade's undead now. That seems stupid."

She continued on, until she was able to make Slade talk.

* * *

At 4am, a man in black hair, in tattered clothes, was being dragged off by a woman in brown hair, done in a ponytail, and in a blue outfit. The man was unconscious, as she whispered, "Jack… My darling… I'm sorry that this happened to you. I'll get you to safety. We'll find a place to rest, and we'll see what we can do. I'm sorry, Jack… I knew I should've come sooner, but something came up. I'd come to the Ty Ko Ky building, but it's been destroyed and rundown. What happened?"

She carried Jack in her shoulders and found a small house, nearby. She then said, "Hmm. I never notice _this_ building. We'll hide here, until it's safe to return home… provided if we _do_ get home."

She and Jack entered the building, and then placed Jack on the couch, lying down. She then smiled, "There, there… We'll get you patched up. I promise."

A candle was lit, as Ginti appeared to them. He asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The woman gasped, as he cried, "YOU BITCH! You're one of them, are you?"

The woman pleaded, "N-NO! I'm-! Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

Ginti held his hand up and contacted his Chikyuji. He said, "Fall, vampire!"

The woman screamed, "WAIT! I come in peace! You don't understand! I'm not a vampire!"

Ginti asked, "Then why do you have Jack in your clutches? You seducing succubus!"

The woman yelled, "I'M HIS WIFE!"

Ginti growled, as Anode, Cathode, and Lan appeared, waking up.

Anode moaned, "Ungh… What's all the noise?"

Lan asked, "Ginti? What the devil is going on?"

Ginti said, "Why don't you ask _her_? She's a vampire, and she has Jack in her hands."

Lan glared at her, "Oh, really?"

Cathode said, "So, she's the enemy? Crap! And she found us!"

They prepared to fight, despite them being a bit tired, since they woke up at 4. Anode cried, "Let's finish her quickly, so I can have my beauty sleep!"

The woman sobbed, "NO! MERCY!"

"WAIT!" A voice moaned.

Jack woke up, and regained consciousness. The woman hugged her and sobbed, "Oh, Jack! Jack, my love!"

She bawled, as Anode asked, "What the hell?"

Lan said, "Call me crazy, but… I don't think this woman is a vampire… or anything…"

Ginti huffed, sarcastically, "You may be right, _crazy_."

He asked, "Hey! Who are you, lady?"

Jack said, "You don't know my wife? This is Kluke…"

Kluke introduced herself, "My name is Kluke. I am Jack's wife. Thank you for caring for him… of course, I would've known. How do you know him?"

Lan said, "We know the Ty Ko Ky family. Don't worry… Tohka and Shiina are safe… but I question Tia… and Sena…"

Cathode said, "But Lady Vega and Slade…" and sobbed a bit.

Kluke asked, "Eh? What is the meaning of this? What are you talking about?"

Jack said, "You better let me tell her the whole horrific story. She understands me."

He told Kluke everything, including what became of the Ty Gem, and how MIO and ROZ, vampires from inside Mount Fuji, kidnapped and killed Vega, turning her into one of them. Kluke was upset, as she said, "I see. I'm sorry to hear that. Is Tohka okay?"

Ginti said, "No. She's alive, but… It's tragic to explain."

Miyu appeared and said, "Queen Tia. The vampire that broke Tohka, turned her into an abomination…"

Kluke said, "Huh? Broke?"

Lan said, "Traumatized, seeing her mother turn into a doll, and witnessing MIO, in front of her eyes. It's like she believes to herself that she's weak. Sena's kidnapped, Kasai's dead, and Tia and Slade… God knows what happened to them."

Kluke said, "Perhaps I can help. I know it's late, but perhaps that Tohka needs medical help. I _am_ a Ty Ko Ky doctor."

Jack said, "She's right."

Anode grumbled, "Fine! Tomorrow! Now, let me sleep!"

She marched off, as Cathode said, "She doesn't know that it's already morning. You guys came in and disrupted her."

Ginti said, "Tell your sister to grow up."

They went back in, as Lan asked, "Will you be alright? Azusa doesn't know about you, yet. But I have strong beliefs that we trust you. See if you can fix up Tohka."

"I trust you." Azusa appeared, as she was in her clothes, slightly baggy, and then rubbed her eyes, "I heard yelling. Lan? Who's she?"

Jack said, "Excuse me, Miss… My name is Jack, I'm an agent of Ty Ko Ky, likewise Miyu, Shiina, and Tohka. This is my wife, Kluke."

Kluke said, "Hi."

Azusa said, "Oh… more survivors of the gem? Great."

Jack said, "Quick question, before you retire to your bed. Will you let us watch over the fallen Tohka, this morning?"

Azusa agreed, "You certainly may. I will be busy with training, along with Budo. But first, we sleep… It's almost dawn, and it was a bit early."

She showed Jack and Kluke to their room, as Lan smiled, "Well, I'm glad everyone's alright. I won't be, if we don't train soon enough."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the Ty Ko Ky building, Slade was lying in a huge casket, next to a motionless Vega. ROZ closed the lid and said, "Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm… At last! The secrets are ours!"

She held up the Ty Gem and said, "Vega's new Power Core, the Ty Gem… With all the secrets that Slade told me, MIO & I will achieve the Perfect World!"

She cackled, and left to find MIO, to slumber. But she stopped and looked at the fluorite gem, in her hands. She thought, "Wait a minute… I had a hunch… We have a Queen Vampire that is an android, a devilish work of mocking God… and we now have King Vampire, who was once human, which is of _my_ species. MIO says that Tokisaki, the old bag, wanted the perfect world, and MIO to continue her work, yet she disowns her."

She left to her coffin and said, "But still… … …This gem is a key to achieving our goals. _We_ will rule this world…"

She stopped, paused, and hissed, "No… Not _we_ … This world will NOT be _ours_ …"

Her gem glowed, as her eyes shone red, "My dear sister, turned into a robot… As par your request, with the secrets of the Ty Gem within me… This perfect world you desire… will be _mine_ …"


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Kluke was at bedside, tending to Tohka, who remains traumatized from recently. Kluke felt her head and said, "Hmm… Her temperature is normal… but… But it appears that she's upset."

Miyu asked, "Is that bad? She's not that depressed."

Kluke looked at the Tia Doll and said, "I can't believe that this vampire turned Queen Tia into a plush toy… You think that might be it?"

Miyu replied, "That may be it… But it seems that the plush toy _is_ Tia… and Tohka was completely tortured, inside."

Jack said, "Shiina said it to me, earlier. After Vega became a vampire, Tohka's suffering so much trauma, since she felt it before. She's also lost Slade, Sena, and Kasai. It hurts her, inside herself."

"I wonder why it made her so destructive." Miyu asked.

Kluke said, "Well, I _am_ the #1 doctor in the Ty Ko Ky. However, psychiatric care is a challenge. Suppose that I try something… Maybe tell her that Tia is alright, and Lan and company are saving them."

Jack said, "That won't work. Even so, Tohka would mumble to herself… and I hear that she is saying that they can't win."

Tohka moaned, as she was tossing and turning, "No… We can't… Ungh… It's hopeless…"

She stopped, as Kluke said, "As long as the Ty Gem is in enemy hands, and cannot be rescued, all hope is lost. But that damnable vampire. They will suffer for what they did to our family."

She then sat up and replied, "Tohka Yatogami isn't what she is, anymore. She's not like any of us, but she is powerful. The suffering she went through, to endure what she saw, losing her family members, it tears her apart. The darkness is planted into her… as her heart is broken. Her mother, her sister, her grandmother… everything… Jack, Miyu, I'm not saying that there is no hope. But we cannot fight them, if she's undergoing a massive attack from inside."

Jack asked, "So, we can't save her?"

Kluke replied, "Our only bet is to use our Ty Ko Ky to revive her."

Miyu stated, "I tried it… And it somehow didn't work. But… Her powers are already at full power. It's just… her body… it's… not responding…"

Kluke responded, as she looked into Tohka's eyes, "Then it must be because of something in the past… She wants to fight… but her mind is stopping her. Or… it could be that she's too traumatized, after witnessing her family break apart."

She asked Tohka, "Tohka, it's me, Kluke… Can you hear me?"

Tohka responded, as she was weak, "I… uh… Tohka…"

"Yes, that's you… Tell me, what happened, long ago…"

"No… Tia… Mom… Help me…"

Kluke tried again, "Tohka, you can trust me. I want to know what happened… What happened between you and MIO?"

Tohka shuddered, and clutched her plush doll, "I… Help me… Mom… Come back… I'm scared… There's no hope… No hope… We're doomed… No hope…"

She kept whispering " _No hope_ ", as Kluke said, "This is bad."

Jack asked, "What? Has it gone worse off?"

Kluke stated, "Yeah… Except for one thing… She's still broken."

Jack and Miyu asked, "Broken?"

Kluke said, "Tohka's broken on the inside. Somehow, a blow to her, emotionally, nailed it. But how and why?"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Lan, Ginti, Anode, Cathode, and Shiina were outside, as they were preparing to train. Anode whispered to Lan, "Hey, what happened with Shiina? She's upset."

Lan said, "It's nothing. Azusa is preparing for the training on Chikyuji. And from what we hear, Shiina is going to learn it, too."

Ginti replied, "She's punished."

Anode asked, "Punished?"

Ginti said, "She can't reply, but I know that it's one thing. She disobeyed Azusa's orders to stay indoors."

Cathode asked, "Shiina? Is this true?"

Shiina said nothing, as she remained silent. Lan whispered, "Oh, my… But she can use her Ty Ko Ky, right?"

"No!" Azusa said, as she walked in, "Earlier this morning, Shiina help rescued Miyu, and I stripped her of her powers."

They all gasped, as Azusa said ,"You weren't supposed to know, but I distinctly said that _no one_ leaves. While we are outside, of course, I happen to protect ourselves with an invisible barrier, which conceals us from training. MIO cannot dare to find us. We have until Noon to continue your Chikyuji aura."

Lan said, "Don't you think you were hard on Shiina? She did rescue Miyu."

Azusa barked, "DO NOT QUESTION ME! What if any of you left, and you get killed, immediately? And what if the vampire finds us, at what we are now? What then?"

Shiina pouted, as Cathode said, "Still, it's admirable of what she did, but that was a cruel punishment."

Anode corrected, "No, wait! The cat girl said that Ty Ko Ky isn't enough to stop MIO. Maybe she's learning Chikyuji, as a way of stopping MIO and avenging everyone in her ranks and family… including Tohka."

Azusa sighed, "You catch on, Anna…"

Anode giggled, "Sorry…"

Lan said, "Say, where's Budo? He should be with us, training with Budo and me."

Azusa replied, "Well, he's freshening up, before he can join us. In the meantime, we can begin with a little stretching."

Cathode asked, "Hold on… One thing, though… Can you, uh… tell us how you got a catch like him?"

Azusa asked, "Eh?"

Anode replied, "She means how you and Budo first met? You lovers?"

Azusa smiled, "Well, he's my boyfriend… and yes, we are dating. But we took our romantic time and put it on hold, for this occasion."

She then replied, "But… I can't say how we first met… I guess it was love at first sight."

Lan asked, "Did it happen _after_ you were converted back?"

Azusa replied, "As a matter of fact, yes. I was human, after freed from the Power Core's grip into my body and mind. In fact, we met, and he was learning this ancient art from his parents."

Budo appeared and said, "No, Azusa. That's not how it went. I'll tell you what really happened."

"Budo…" She said.

He smiled, "Now, now, lemme tell them."

She barked, "Now's not the time for-!"

"No, the one in green's curious." He said, and then turned to Anode, "But remember this passage… _Curiosity kills the cat_ …"

Anode gulped and said, "Yes, sir."

He explained, "Anyway, I'll keep this brief. It happened after Azusa was converted back to human. She was by my side, after she was running away. She approached to me and threw herself into my arms. After that, we locked eyes and we fell in love."

Cathode asked, "Huh? What happened next?"

He giggled, "Well, she was in trouble. She told me about her body, and I managed to fix her up, learning her the powers of Chikyuji. I may not look it, but my father was a master of this powerful art. And I taught Azusa everything I knew about it to her… hence why we meet together, all of us."

Azusa blushed and turned away, as she mumbled, "Budo… That's not how it-."

Ginti said, "Well, I'm convinced. If she and you have trained together, then you must know how to end the android vampire…"

Lan replied, "Perhaps us, maybe, too? I look to avenge all my friends, including Sonia and Geo."

Budo said, "Well, there's more to it, but it's too personal…"

Azusa barked, as she was appalled, "AHEM! Anyways, let's begin the training!"

She stood in place and hyperventilated. She calmed down and said, "Right… I'm sorry… The way he talks about our relationship… He's… Ohhhhh…"

Anode and Cathode giggled, as Azusa roared, "SHUT UP! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

He said, "Azusa… Compose yourself."

She said, "Right…" as she brushed her hair, "Now's not the time to fight… It's a time to _FIGHT_!"

Lan asked, "Uh… That was said wron-."

Azusa called out, "Budo will train with Lan and Ginti. You girls will train with me… _especially_ you, Shiina…"

Shiina bowed and remained silent. She thought, as she was angry, "This is so stupid… I am beginning to hate her…"

Anode asked, "Uh, Azu-Nyan… May we trade?"

Azusa said, "No."

Budo left with Ginti and Lan, as Azusa began to train with the girls.

 **XXXXX**

Back in the bedroom, Kluke felt Tohka's head and said, "A little warm… She's not been herself, since this happened…"

She tried to remove the Tia Doll from her arms, but Tohka was gripping it tight. Kluke said, as she was upset, "She cannot let go of her mother…"

Miyu replied, "What will we do?"

Kluke said, "We'll leave it like this… Hopefully, we can try to make her wake up. I just wonder what is wrong with her."

As they sat by a traumatized Tohka, the same black hawk was perched near a tree, viewing Tohka through the window. The hawk flew away and headed back to Mount Fuji.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the volcano, ROZ got a message from the hawk. It told her that Tohka Yatogami is still alive, but she cannot fight back.

"And Sister doesn't know that she's dead, along with the rest…" she smirked, "I understand about Tohka, Obsidian…"

She petted the hawk, Obsidian, and smirked, "They're sitting ducks… We can attack, if given the chance…"

Geo and Sonia appear, as they kneeled to her, "Excuse us, Lady ROZ…"

Geo said, "Regretfully, MIO is too busy recharging her new Power Core. But we have good news. The gem cannot be broken."

Sonia added, "However, more tests on creating Lady Vega is underway. As for Slade, shall we convert him, too?"

ROZ replied, without looking, "No. Leave him. He is one of us, after all. It's Sena I want… I figured that she and I need to… _get to know each other_ …"

She cackled, as Geo nodded, "We obey, Lady ROZ."

ROZ stated, as she held her hand up, "WAIT! I have a mission for you. Tomorrow night, I want you to find a small place to nest together. If anyone is inside, kill them… Obsidian will lead the way. There's a nice small hut in the middle of the forest. If successful, report back to us…"

They bowed, "Yes, milady."

They walked away, as ROZ chuckled, showing a malicious grin. She, along with her spy, Obsidian, found out where the others were hiding.

"Such a force I have sensed into my gem… and it's showing harmful rays of neon light…" she heaved, "So, Azusa Nakano… I hear that you defied Lord MIO… my sister…"

She held up a dark purple gem and grinned, "Well, maybe it's time to wake you up, back into the _real_ Azusa. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA!"

* * *

That night, Obsidian flew to the house, as everyone was already asleep. Inside the depths of darkness, Geo & Sonia were walking slowly, following the black hawk.

Sonia whispered, "There it is."

Geo replied, "Shall we?"

They walked closer, about to enter. Inside, however, Budo was sleeping by Azusa, in bed. He suddenly woke up, as Azusa was starting to nudge and moan in pain. He held her and asked, "Azusa? Hey, Azusa? You alright?"

Azusa meowed, "Nyaaaaaa…"

He cried, "AZUSA! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

She held her head, sitting up, "Ungh… That evil feeling… I… I…"

She gasped, "OH, NO! THEY FOUND US!"

He gasped, "WHO?"

Azusa looked out the window and cried, "Oh, shit! That's Geo Stelar & Sonia Strumm! But… they're already destroyed… unless…"

She called, "Budo! Wake the others up! I'll be in Tohka's room, protecting her! I want those two as far away from here, as possible!"

Budo nodded, "Right!"

He rushed out, heading to the others. He slammed the door and woke everybody up. Cathode yawned, "Uh… Huh?"

Anode cried, "HEY! WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP?"

Lan asked, "Hey… Something wrong?"

Budo cried, "NO TIME! Quick! Follow me! ALL OF YOU! This is an emergency!"

He explained, "MIO! She's found us!"

They gasped, "WHAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Inside the bedroom, Tohka was fast asleep, as Azusa was leaning by her side. She held her chest, which has her scar on it, and then moaned, "No… They can't go near her… I'm not supposed to be ready yet… Budo, please hurry…"

She was breathing heavily, as she clutched her chest tight, panting and moaning in fear. What could be wrong with Azusa?


	7. Chapter 7

As Budo met with the others, he handed out swords to the people. He said, "I'm sorry, but Azusa said that it's time for your true test."

Ginti asked, "Why swords?"

Budo explained, "NO TIME! It's time to put your Chikyuji to good use."

Shiina replied, throwing the sword down, "That's okay. I'll use my own weapons, thank you…"

"Shrouded with Ty Ko Ky? Not good enough…"

"STUPID! Your cat of a girlfriend stripped me of my powers!"

"Yeah, but the radiance from your original powers loom inside. If another power absorbs into it, it'll be destroyed… Now, come on! I have enough for you guys to try out."

Anode cheered, "ALRIGHT~! Who do we spar with?"

Budo huffed, "Moron…"

He said, "Everyone got a sword? Alright, follow me!"

They marched off, as Lan asked, "So, is it a hunch, or somewhat of a problematic issue… And dare I ask this…"

Budo said, "Ask away."

Lan asked, "MIO found us, did she?"

Budo replied, "Not sure… But from Azusa's assumption, she sensed an evil aura coming this way."

Ginti stated, "Apparently, when you woke us up, you said that she found us. So, Lan's answer is YES?"

Budo replied, "That's what I figured, but it could be demons coming this way!"

Lan asked, "Where's Azusa now?"

"Protecting Tohka. Looks like you guys are on your own. I'll aide you."

They arrived at the front door and stepped out. They gasped, as Lan trembled, "Huh? Oh, no… It… It can't be!"

He saw a view of Geo & Sonia, dressed in black attire, tight-fitting and shiny. Lan shivered, "Geo? Sonia?"

Cathode cried, "NO WAY! The old master is back!"

Ginti replied, "It's… It's not true! They're already dead!"

Anode whimpered, "I'm scared!"

Shiina whispered, "NO… Stelar & Strumm? They're turned."

She called out, "GUYS! Yes, these are Geo & Sonia… but they're turned into mindless automatons!"

Lan huffed, "No shit."

Geo and Sonia appeared, as they pointed at them. The nightsky brimmed, as Lan huffed, "Even if we have to fight until morning, I will try to stop you… … …again."

Geo smiled, "You have… what you want…"

Sonia hissed, "Lady MIO created us."

Geo held Sonia's hand and smiled, speaking in a monotone, "We're. In love."

Sonia kissed him and said, "I love you. My darling. Geo."

Lan cried, "No…"

Shiina replied, "Uh, Lan… You forget that you had androids from MegaStar? Ikara Tokisaki created them, since they were human."

Ginti said, "They're full-android. But a part of their human area remains…"

Cathode replied, "Cyborgs?"

Budo said, "No. If they are cyborgs, the androids would have human parts, like organs, skin, and a brain."

Sonia said, "He is right. Budo. We are. Fully. Mechanical."

Geo added, "Power by Power Core."

They prepared to fight, as they stated, "Kill. Lan. Hikari."

Lan gasped, as Ginti called out, "Grow some balls, stupid! You bested them before!"

Lan cried, "Yeah, but not like this! MIO revived them!"

Anode shivered, hiding behind Budo, "Help me… I'm too weak to fight…"

Cathode called, "I'm sorry, Budo… Anna's too frightened. Looks like it's up to me!"

Shiina said, "You're not alone."

They held up their swords, and brimmed in a light neon energy from the blades. Sonia spoke, "Human weapons cannot hurt us."

Lan said, "This ends now. You want me dead, I refuse to let you live on, you jerks! We don't have to wait until morning, you newly-christened vampires!"

Geo called, "Where's the traitor?"

Lan asked, "Who?"

Sonia said, "Azusa. Where is the traitor?"

Budo said, "You can't go near her! EVER!"

Geo called, "You dare protect that _thing_?"

Budo cried, "I love her! I won't let you go near her! She's human! A human girl!"

Geo smirked, as Sonia said, "Do you really think she is a human girl, despite your powers would cure her?"

Budo said, "Yes! And only because she didn't want to work with a vampire, like MIO!"

Sonia smirked, "Even if you fix her, she remains loyal to MIO… to the end…"

Lan asked, "Budo? What is going on?"

Cathode said, "You lie! Azusa is converted back! You lose!"

Shiina sighed, "Uh, little early for that…"

"Sorry."

Sonia said, "You come near us, and find out how we are created. A perfect world is what we can all need."

Lan stated, brandishing his sword, "You cannot win. I know the lies of the Tokisaki Perfect World. Kurumi didn't have to perish, because she wants to protect MIO from taking it! She's the ONLY member of this family to rebel against this dream!"

Sonia said, "So, you guessed?"

Budo said, "Everyone! Attack them, now!"

They prepared, as they produced a neon glow onto the swords. Cathode gasped, "Amazing! What a bright power~!"

Lan said, "So, this is the Chikyuji…"

Anode's sword didn't react. She was still scared stiff, and did not join the fight. She whispered, "No way…"

Ginti held his sword up and called, "Okay, you bastards! Don't say we didn't warn you!"

Geo called, "Sonia. Take the girls. I take the men."

Sonia replied, "No. I take Lan. You take the rest. I am programmed for payback. Hahahaha. Payback. Hahahaha."

She called out, "Lan Hikari! Vengeance will be mine!"

Lan growled, "I do not want to fight you again. What did those vampires do to you? NO! Why would Ikara Tokisaki made you a monster, mutilated you like that?"

Sonia hissed, "MIO is my own only master. Ikara… She made me… for what I am. Perfect."

Lan growled, "No… You're an abomination! You're a robot! You lost your humanity, in exchange for lust and perfection, by a vampire that speaks ill! YOU'RE AN INHUMANE MONSTER!"

 **BLAST!  
** "SILENCE!" She boomed, firing a dark energy shot into Lan's chest. He dropped down and was badly hurt. He groaned, holding his chest.

"Damn it…" he moaned.

Shiina yelled, "LAN!"

She called out, using her weapon, "YOU'VE HAD THIS COMING FOR A LONG TIME!"

She brandished her katana and struck down. Sonia blocked it with her arm and pushed her back. She cackled, as she showed a faint wound on her arm. She giggled, "Imbecile. Do you really think that you can wound me?"

Ginti held his sword high and struck onto Geo's chest. But Geo felt it lightly, and gagged, "AAGH! THAT HURTS!"

Ginti called, "Pure light into you, you android…"

Geo's wounds regenerated, and then said, "We're not all vampires… but we do have allergies…"

Ginti cried, "What the hell is this? This… His wounds! They recovered!"

Geo smirked, "You're humbled, are you?"

He landed a swift kick to the gut, as Cathode swung down, roaring in anger. She slashed and jabbed onto Geo, as she roared, "YOU SON OF A-! HOW COULD YOU!"

Geo avoided every swipe and slash, as he said, "Go ahead, human…"

 **POW!  
** She was struck in the chest with a swift palm strike. She dropped down and moaned, "Ungh… Damn it! I'm mad!"

She rushed towards him, glowing in a neon pink aura, using her Chikyuji. She struck down, but Geo avoided it. He said, "Missed me."

He landed a swift strike to the skull. Cathode fell down, as Shiina used her kunai knives to pin his legs down. Shiina swung her katana towards him. She landed a steady strike to his shoulder. Geo was lightly hurt, as Shiina called, "He's like a lizard's tail! He gets wounded, and he grows in strength! Someone stop him!"

Geo felt the wounds, as Sonia snickered, "What a pathetic waste of space."

They continued to fight, as Budo was by Anode. He said, "It's bad… I never expected MIO's hired goons to appear. Just what is going on? Why are they here, and how did they find us?"

Anode sobbed, "We have to retreat… Take Tohka and find a new hiding spot."

Budo said, "NO… that wouldn't do. If we relocate now, MIO may find us there, as well."

Anode cried, "THEN WHAT MADE US FOUND OUT?"

Budo whispered, "Azusa… I'm sorry… But we cannot relocate, until these two are dealt with…"

He gasped, "OH, NO! Azusa! I forgot that she's in there!"

They went in, but Sonia magically shut the doors. She called, "No escape. Not until all your bodies are on the ground."

Anode cried, "Azu-nyan!"

Sonia smirked, "The traitor? You can't save her…"

Budo whispered, "Azusa…"

 **XXXXX**

Inside the bedroom, Azusa was guarding Tohka, as she held the chest. She then whispered, "It can't be happening…"

She said to Tohka, "It's alright, Tohka… I understand that you're being hurt, inside… But I cannot join the fight. I wished I wanted to… but…"

She felt her head and said, "She's warming up… I know it's not a fever, but…"

She felt a jab in herself and gasped, "No…"

She turned to the open window and was frightened by the black hawk, perching on the tree, "Obsidian…"

Obsidian hovered inside, as it cawed at her. Azusa shouted, "GO AWAY! You can't have her! Ever!"

Obsidian started to brim in dark smoke, and turned into Azusa, herself, down to her twin-tails. Only her hair was blonde, and her eyes were red and demonic. She spoke, as she said, "Hello there, Azusa…"

She smiled, as Azusa gasped, "No… What are you-? Don't come near me!"

The fake Azusa held up a Power Core and said, "Remember this? The Power Core you abandoned… green and pure… An emerald…"

Azusa panted and moaned, "No… I'm not supposed to go near one."

She asked, "How did you get here? How did you even know where we were?"

The fake said, "Well, remember when Shiina saved Miyu? I did some stealth, and flew here. My physical form only hides in the darkness, since the light makes me sleepy. We're not all vampires. I'm merely a human manifestation, created by my avian form. And I am powered by Lord MIO's evil aura…"

Azusa sniffled, "What do you want from me?"

The Fake Azusa held her Power Core and went closer, "Just welcoming you back, you naughty kitty."

"No… Don't come near me…"

"It's… the only way…"

Azusa cried, "Not that… My Chikyuji will stop you, you dirty bird!"

The Azusa clone smiled, "It's no use. Resistance is futile."

Azusa cried, as she was scared, "No… No… Not that…"

Her body started to spaz a bit, as she was holding her chest, "No… I can't go near one, again… Budo, save me! Help me…"

The clone grinned evilly, as Tohka moaned, "Power… Core…"

She sat up, as she cried, "NO!"

She leapt off and threw the Tia Doll down. She roared, "YOU BITCH!"

The clone said to her, "Stay down… You mortal."

 **FLASH!  
** She was zapped by an energy pulse, and dropped to the ground, unconscious. Her jolt of anger awakened, but was no match for Obsidian. Azusa cried, "TOHKA!"

Tohka returned to a vegetated state, as Azusa Clone laughs, "How pathetic are you… You're finished. No one intervenes in my business."

She turned to Azusa and laughed, "Now… Where were we?"

She went closer, as Azusa was cornered, "No… Please… Lan… Ginti… Budo… Anyone?"

The Power Core flashed, as Azusa cried in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She dropped down to the ground and collapsed. Azusa Clone laughed, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

Azusa started to meow lightly. Her eyes were dilated and blank, and her face became emotionless. The clone then said, "Good… Lord MIO, she's one of us, again… Welcome home, Azu-bot."

 **XXXXX**

Back outside, Lan and Sonia continued to clash, as Cathode was fighting Geo. Lan yelled, "You don't have to do this, Sonia!"

She hissed, "Piss off!"

"IT'S ME, SONIA! LAN HIKARI! Don't you remember me?"

"No. Memories deleted."

They broke free, as Geo swung down his fists onto Cathode, smashing through her chest. She gagged, coughing up blood, as Lan cried, "NO!"

Cathode fell to the ground, as does Lan, who was given a backhand to the face. He fell, too, as Sonia laughed, "Ha, ha, ha! You failed again, Lan Hikari! Kneel to Lord MIO!"

Anode cried, "Sis… SIS!"

Cathode was unconscious, as her aura faded. Anode sobbed, "No… Catherine… Lan… It's… It's not true… No…"

She roared, as her aura shined in a neon green, " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

She roared at Geo, "YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! YOU KILLED MY SISTER! DIE!"

She ran towards Geo and hacked into his left arm. His arm was cut clean off. He cried, as he yelled, "YAAAAAAAAGH! YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Budo gasped, "Anna? Did she-?"

Ginti said, "Her love for her sister awakened her potent Chikyuji powers! Azusa and I were able to awaken our potential, in weeks. She did it in days!"

Anode yelled, "YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! To think I admired you in MegaStar! Now you've become a monster!"

Lan cried, as he was getting up, "You… Anna… NO! Don't be a hero!"

Geo yelled, "YOU MISERABLE INSECT! YOU DARE WOUND ME?!"

Anode swung her sword down, but Sonia caught the blade. Her gem on her chest shone, as she barked, "Enough of this, you rotten bitch!"

 **KAPOW!  
** Sonia lands a dark energy fist into her chest. She gagged, as she fell to the ground. Anode's aura dissipated, after she was weakening. She groaned, "Sis… I'm… sorry…"

Budo moaned, "NO… Despite that her Chikyuji is all-powerful, she still fell to the evil android."

Lan and Ginti's neon aura shone, as Ginti cried, "DAMN YOU!"

He prepared to fight Geo, as Sonia cackled, "What can _you_ do, Ginti? Avenge your fallen Jewel Woman? Oh, wait! She's dead! A destroyed dolly!"

Lan snarled, "You were my friends… you became the best bandmates in MegaStar, as you represent Love and Peace… And this is what you did…"

Shiina cried, "Lan, no… Don't fight them."

Lan roared, "I HAVE TO! THAT DAMN VAMPIRE! SHE MADE THESE GUYS INTO FREAKS! I WILL KILL MIO! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET MIO LIVE, LONG AGO, IF I KNEW THE RAMIFICATIONS OF WHAT HAPPENED! If I knew of this sooner, before MIO was created, I would've ended it, back then, if I want to! But I will be damned if this fucking vampire robot takes my new friends away, just as she did Maylu and Tory, as well!"

Ginti barked, "Same here! I've had enough of this!"

Geo snarled, "Fine… You die, too, then…"

They charged at Ginti and Lan. Lan struck down onto Geo, into his chest. Ginti then roared, glowing red, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! DIE!"

 **SLASH!  
** Geo was decapitated, and his body dropped down to the ground. His gem was exposed, as Sonia cried, "GEO!"

Lan roared, "Geo Stelar… Forgive me…"

He raised his sword high and hollered, " **MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

 **SMASH!  
** He smashed the unbreakable purple Power Core with his sword, ending Geo's life.

"WHAT?" Sonia hollered, "OUR POWER CORES!"

Budo gasped, "No way! He smashed a Power Core, using his Chikyuji, and it shattered to bits!"

Sonia roared, "BUT HOW? Our Power Cores are invincible and unbreakable! Why? Did the Ty Gem lie to us? Did we overlook its values of its hardness and energy?"

Budo gasped, "What did she say? Ty Gem?!"

Shiina roared, "So… You know about our Ty Gem! Unless you want _your_ gem to be shattered to bits, you tell us?"

Sonia smirked, patting her butt towards them, "You jerks. You think I'd tell you everything? Ginti and Lan may have potential, but our Power Cores are hard as the purest diamond, laced with zirconia gem."

Lan roared, "THEN YOU SHALL DIE!"

 **FLASH!  
** They were all pushed back, by Sonia's energy pulse. She cackled, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA!"

She dashed off and hissed, "YOU'VE ALREADY LOST, YOU BASTARDS! Enjoy death by Lord MIO and Lady ROZ… This isn't over!"

She disappeared into the night, as Budo moaned, getting up, "Everyone okay?"

Lan said, "Yes, I'm fine…"

He thought, as he was saddened, "Sonia… What came over you?"

The door opened, as Budo cried, "Come on! Get Anode and Cathode inside, and Kluke will tend to them!"

 **XXXXX**

Obsidian leaned to a motionless Azusa, as she smirked, "You lose. Now, to plant the Power Core in you, where it belongs… And hey, I have a purple gem for your little hero, the doll lover."

She kicked the Tia Doll, and it flew off, outside. She smirked, "Good riddance… Baby."

Azusa's face remained blank, as the Azusa Clone smiled, "Welcome home, you naughty kitty…"

Azusa lightly meowed, "Nya… Nya…"

The clone kissed her on the lips and presented her the Power Core. She whispered, "MIO will adore you, again… You know you can't escape destiny, Azusa… You are programmed to assist the Perfect World…"

"And _you're_ programmed to fail, you monster!" Jack appeared, and slashed off the Power Core from her hands.

He, Miyu, and Kluke appeared from in the shadows, as Miyu called out, "VAMPIRE! Demon, begone!"

Jack cried, "THE POWER CORE! Destroy it!"

Obsidian Azusa turned to the gem on the ground, and then hissed, "YOU'RE TOO LATE, FOOLS!"

She ran to the gem, as the emerald suddenly shattered by a sword. Ginti destroyed it and said, "Guess again, cat girl!"

The clone gasped, as Ginti, Lan, & Sonia glared at her. She snarled, "GRAAAAAAH! You humans make me sick! You dare shatter an unbreakable gem?"

Ginti laughed, "Pathetic vampire… We found its weakness… Ty Gem is unbreakable… but these gems… sure as hell isn't."

The Azusa Clone stepped back and ranted, "FUCK! You fuckers ruined this plan! But you're too late! Azu-bot's back to her original programming! You failed!"

Lan gasped, "What?"

Budo yelled, "AZUSA!"

He held Azusa and cried, shaking her "NO! It's… It's not true…"

Shiina snarled, "You son of a bitch!"

Lan asked, "What the hell is going on? What did you do to her?"

The clone sneered, " _Why…_ don't you ask Budo? He knows… YOU'RE BEATEN, LOSERS!"

She transformed back in Obsidian and flew away. The hawk disappeared into the night, as Lan roared, "DAMN IT! SHE GOT AWAY!"

They turned to Budo, as Azusa was still motionless and stiffened. Shiina asked, "My god… You mean… This girl… is a robot?"

Budo whimpered, "More than that… She is human, like us… only… _was_ human… But I distinctly said that she stay away from the Power Cores, at all times! You idiot! Why didn't you stay safe?"

Shiina said, "So… Someone knew about us… It was that hawk girl…"

Kluke helped Tohka up, and placed her back in bed. Kluke asked, "Where are the others?"

Ginti said, "Anode and Cathode are in the living room. They're badly hurt."

Kluke ran off, as Jack said, "Miyu, Kluke, and I overheard everything. We hid in the shadows, learning about this woman's true purpose."

Miyu said, "Tohka regained the ability to move, but she remained weak… not after what happened…"

Lan asked, "Who was that girl?"

Miyu said, "Not a _she_ … but an _it_ … And it goes by the name of _Obsidian_. She is MIO's pet hawk… and the spy that knew of us…"

Shiina comforted Tohka and whispered, "It's alright… Sis, be okay…"

Jack asked, "What happened back there?"

Ginti said, "We were ambushed and attacked by MIO's evil minions, but Lan and I took care of them."

Shiina nodded, "Geo is killed, but Sonia escaped…"

Miyu whispered, "Then, it won't be long, before they come back to attack… now that they know our location…"

Lan said, "We have to go… and take shelter to a hidden place."

Shiina said, "But first, we want to ask Budo a question… about Azusa…"

Budo replied, as he was sad, "I'm sorry… Azusa… She's…"

He confessed, "Alright… I admit it. She's a liar. She's not human, at all! She's an android!"

They all gasped, as Budo cried, "You really think she regained her humanity, as what she is now? She is an android created by me! Albeit, I had help from a friend… Except… She knew of the Fuji Gems, more than MIO…"

Lan gasped, "You… You don't mean…"

He whispered, as he was crying, "Yui?"

Shiina said, "Wait… But she's human! And you say she's only an android! Make up your mind!"

Budo explained, "Well, it's hard to say… but yes, Azusa _was_ human, before. I think I better start from the beginning… Where do I begin?"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the volcano, Sonia was saluting to MIO, sitting in her throne, as ROZ was brushing her long hair. She kneeled to her and said, "Lord MIO… Geo's dead…"

MIO snarled, "So, the fools _are_ alive… And here I thought I was enjoying peace, making this world mine…"

ROZ stated, "Well, the gems we created were produced by the same material as the Ty Gem. There's no way on earth that he'd perish, just like that…"

Sonia sobbed, "That's the problem… They knew… Geo's Power Core… shattered…"

MIO gasped, "WHAT?"

MIO cried, "SHATTERED?! You mean the gems… are…"

ROZ stepped back, as MIO sat up, booming in a flaming aura. She went closer to Sonia and yelled, "And you let him die?"

Sonia stood in place and shivered, "NO! M-M-M-M-M-Master… I didn't want _my_ gem to be destroyed, too…"

MIO snarled, "Yeah… You're right…"

She grabbed her Power Core and hollered, " **AND THAT KIND OF FAILURE MAKES YOU UNWORTHY OF FUNCTIONING, YOU WHORE!** "

She pulled it out, and Sonia moaned, slurring, "NO! My powerrr… crrrrrrrrrrrr…"

She froze in place, and MIO smashed the gem with her bare hand, reducing it into shards. MIO roared, "USELESS! THE GEMS ARE USELESS! I thought we had it!"

ROZ stared at MIO, saying nothing. MIO snarled, "How could a power, such as this, destroy my most unbreakable diamonds? That son of a bitch, Lan! I detest him, even now! Him and his ill-gotten friends! He emerges from within losing his precious Yui-Bot, and wants to end me, after what I done! I'm not going to let that stand!"

Her Power Core turned bright red, engulfed in an infuriating red aura. She hissed, "Lan Hikari…"

She hollered, " **LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!** "

ROZ thought, watching on, "Oh… My dear Fiona has a grudge on the mortal… What an adorable robot she is…"

MIO called out, "SAYA!"

Saya said, "Ma'am?"

MIO said, "Punish Sonia… and this time, don't stop…"

Saya bent Sonia down and said, "With pleasure…"

She held the whip up and said, "Punishment time…"

She started to whip at Sonia's bare skin, completely, as Sonia was still deactivated, not feeling the pain. MIO walked off and called, "If you need me, I'll be tending to our Queen, Vega. Also, to observe the Ty Gem…"

She thought, as she was fuming, "I want to know why I created beautiful gems, thanks to the secrets from Slade… and WHY THEY SUDDENLY BROKE APART! I want to know what is going on… What went wrong?"

MIO called out, as she stopped, "NO ONE DISTURBS ME, WHILE I MAKE AN OBSERVATION! UNDERSTOOD?"

She marched off, as Saya continued to strike Sonia. Roz hissed, as she thought, "MIO's becoming fierce and sadistic… I love it… It turns me on, despite that she's a robot."

ROZ followed her, in secret, wanting to know what went wrong in their plans.


	8. Chapter 8

MIO was brushing Vega's long hair, as she was sitting on the table, like a life-sized doll. ROZ appeared, as she was concerned, "You had a feeling that you were had, were you?"

MIO growled, "I'm so sick of this… Slade gave me everything about the secrets in the Ty Gem… Yet he gave me false information! He's MY slave, and I tend to do away with them, as I please! I want the secret to the powers of the Ty Gem!"

ROZ said, "Well… I have a better idea… I mean, Slade is useful to the gem, as he knows it all… but he never said all of it. Perhaps you leave him to me. I'll make him spill everything, without even torturing him."

MIO growled, "NO! Slade's our slave now, and the King of our Perfect World… No, I believe there's someone else…"

She then said, "Sena Aoi… I still have her… _THIS_ Ty Ko Ky User will tell us everything… She's going to be under my thrall."

ROZ giggled, "I see… I think it's best if you give _me_ this job. I can make my Power Core shine so hard that it'll force people to tell the truth and spill out secrets that they already know. My Power Core – _the thinking vampire's truth serum_."

MIO cackled, "Good… Make them talk… then slit them… For now, I'll tend to my darling ruler… Isn't that right… Mom?"

Vega started to speak, "MIO… my daughter…"

She held her and placed her head on her bosom. She hugged, as ROZ turned away in disgust, perpetually disturbed from MIO's lust towards Queen Vega.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, ROZ held up a red gem and freed Sena from her crystalized imprisonment. Sena was on the ground, coughing. ROZ said, "Stay down… You are among friends…"

Sena snarled, "You're not my friend."

ROZ giggled, "True. But you and I know something MIO doesn't know. The Ty Gem."

Sena growled, "You bitch… Where is it?"

"It's not about asking _where_ it is… It's about _how_ you use it. We want to know the secrets to the Ty Gem… one way or another."

"Never."

Sena was being restrained by random vines, wrapped around the ankles and wrists of Sena. ROZ's gem shone in a red aura, as Sena growled, "NO! I will NOT be one of you! What did you do to Vega? Where's Kasai? You're a monster! Let me go!"

ROZ's eyes were hypnotic, as she hissed, "Tell me the Ty Gem's secrets… Everything… You know your family… Now tell me everything… do you know? You're going to tell me everything…"

Sena's eyes started to dim, as she was being hypnotized, "Yes… master… I will tell everything… Yes, master…"

ROZ grinned, as her vampire fangs were shown. But she stepped back and hissed, "Wait… I can't make her a vampire… yet. No, that's too simple… She'll tell us everything, and the Ty Gem has everything we hold dear."

ROZ stated, "Now then, mortal… Perhaps you can tell me the secrets to the Ty Gem, now! And DO NOT say that it's a hidden secret! You are controlled by me, to tell me everything… That is, unless of course, you don't want to end up like your friends… or Vega and Slade… So, do it, NOW!"

Sena moaned, as she was still in a trance, "Yes, master… I will tell you everything…"

She was still bound in vines, under ROZ's hypnotic spell. She started to tell her everything about the Ty Gem, and all in it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the safehouse, everyone was by Budo, who cradled a prone and helpless Azusa, who was meowing robotically.

He explained, "You see… When I said that she was a human now… I lied. You see, she was a human, but MIO converted her into one of them. But using my Chikyuji, I managed to free her and make her human again… only, it worked… almost."

Lan asked, "Why? What do you mean?"

Budo said, "Azusa was created by the vampire, and with a Power Core built-in, to maintain her stability. However, her body was still harnessed with the same Jewel Woman DNA that she is infused with. She's still a human, but her android body sometimes recovery slowly."

Shiina said, "Then use your Chikyuji to revive her."

Budo barked, "I can't! Chikyuji is unlimited, but there are limits to how you use this power! It may not be Ty Ko Ky, but it's powerful enough to help people in need! Even so, I've already given her some of my power… But it's not enough to make her regain her own humanity…"

Lan asked, "Tell me, how did you two first met? Did Azusa once attack you?"

Budo told him, "Long before these horrid events occur, I was training Chikyuji, alone in the mountains. I figured I wanted to hone my skills that my family had learned, over many years. You see, I was the one that trained Azusa into Chikyuji, but in order to control her power, she must regain her humanity, and not give in to lust and hate.  
It all started there, in the mountains, when I was meditating under the waterfall. When all of a sudden…"

* * *

Budo was under a waterfall, in a lotus position, sitting on a rock. As he was meditating, while being wet, he heard a cry of help.

"HELP!" A girl with long green hair and huge breasts, wearing an archer's outfit with a black breastplate, like an Archery Club uniform, was running from Azusa, who was dazed and possess, walking towards the girl.

The girl fired an arrow towards Azusa's chest, but it bounced off of her. The girl cried, "AAAAAAAAAGH! MERCY! Please help!"

She dropped to the ground, and then shrieked, "HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!"

Azusa grabbed her neck and choked her. She hissed, as she was in a grip, "Save… me… I want… to live…"

The girl was losing consciousness, until Budo jumped in and separated them. Azusa was wobbly, and then dropped to the floor. She meowed, "Mew… Nya… Meow…"

She started to speak like a cat, as the girl in green hair cried, "She's a freak! She must be an all-purpose android!"

Budo asked, "What is she?"

"An android… I see it in her scarred skin, showing chrome… and she's also bleeding. So, in my definitive turn, she's a cyborg. I sense humanity inside her."

"You do?"

Azusa meowed, as she crawled to Budo, blushing to him, "Meow… Nya-nya?"

The girl said, "Unfortunately, that's all she can say… One minute, she jumped into my archery training, and she just attacked me, while meowing like a cat."

Budo then looked at her and gasped, "Oh, no… Miss, step back!"

He saw a green Power Core on her chest and said, "She's… She's hostile… She's pure evil!"

The girl barked, "Nonsense! There's no way she'd-."

Azusa roared, "NYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She hissed at her, and then the girl yelled, "SHE'S INSANE!"

Budo called, "NO!" and chopped lightly on Azusa's head. He added, "Bad kitty!"

Azusa sobbed, as she meowed, "Nyan…"

Budo said, "Maybe… Perhaps I can aide her and help her… She's an evil android… but deep inside her, she's a purely nice girl…"

He held her hand and they locked eyes. Azusa meowed, as she saw Budo's cute face. He said, "Thank you very much, Miss. I'll tend to her, myself…"

The girl smiled, "No problem. OH! Can I help you, sometimes?"

Budo said, "Anytime. What's your name? I can't thank you enough for bringing me this evil thing, so I can try to free her."

The girl said, "I was only trying to flee. Robots can be so impervious to weapons… But when I saw her, she was already badly hurt… Please, take good care of her."

Budo smiled, "I will…"

The girl called out, "WAIT!" and then replied back, "It's Nanao Kashima."

Nanao bowed and said, "Take care of her." And walked back to resume her bow and arrow training. Budo smiled, as he turned to Azusa, "Well, little kitty, let's wake you up…"

Azusa leapt into his arms and laughed, "Nya~! Nya-nyan-nya~!"

She nuzzled onto his chest and said, "Nya, you're so sexy…"

Budo asked, "Eh? Why did you say that you me?"

Azusa licked his cheek and whispered, "Please… save me… I want… to be… free… nyan…"

She dropped her head onto his chest and suddenly passed out. He said, "Uh… Did she just-?"

He helped her up and said, "Well, for a Jewel Woman, she's rather cute."

He struggled home, as he moaned, "But damn it, I forget that androids are heavy, when turned off… Ungh! Must be that gem in her chest."

Budo narrated, "At the time, I was already learning about the history of the Jewel Women and the catalyst to the whole ordeal, Ikara Tokisaki. This girl who was a cat girl was one of them. But her humanity was erased, turning into such a cruel act of God! I love androids, mostly in movies, as they are helpful in any way, but being turned from human to robot defies God! And Ikara Tokisaki was to blame for this."

He continued, as he placed Azusa in bed, "A short while later, I had to nurse her, while she was passed out. Nanao often come by to visit, since she was happy to see her recover; mostly to force her to apologize for disturbing her archery practice. But then, one night…"

Budo was sleeping near a prone Azusa, as she was waking up. She whispered, as she leaned to him, "Kind sir…"

She nudged to him, and blushed, "Hello? Wake up…"

Her gem shone green and said, "Sir?"

He woke up and asked, "Huh? Oh, it's you… You okay?"

Azusa blushed, "I love you…"

Budo blushed, "Eh? What are you talking about?"

She undid her twin-tail hairstyle, showing long black hair, and added, "Do me. I'm a naughty kitty… I want you…"

Budo asked, "Wait! We can't! You're evil! Don't you get it? Why would I want to?"

Azusa whimpered, grabbing his shirt, "You don't get it! I want to be with you, away from my master! She's pure evil! I cannot defy her orders, but I want to be free! Make me _me_ , again! If you do so, I promise I'll return the favor…"

Budo nodded, "I understand. What's your name?"

Azusa said, "Azusa. Azusa Nakano…"

"My name's Budo… I'll protect you, Azusa… Perhaps I can teach you my powers…"

Azusa sniffled, "You will? Oh… Thank you…"

They looked at each other, and then started to kiss. They began to make out on the bed.

 **XXXXX**

At Midnight, Budo and Azusa were under the covers, sleeping together. As the night progressed, Budo promises to her that she'll be trained by him, and only to regain her humanity, even if it means he'd have to try harder to make her human, again. Days passed, and Budo taught Azusa the ways of Chikyuji.

* * *

He and Azusa were doing some training together, as Azusa was learning how to use Chikyuji from Budo. She breathed easily and started to brim a neon glow. She then said, "Huh? What's this?"

Budo said, "That's your Chikyuji. It's starting to produce."

Azusa smiled, "Wow…"

Suddenly, she felt a jolt of energy inside her. She moaned, "Ungh…"

"What's wrong?"

He kneeled to her, as Azusa beeped, "My… Power Core… is… acting… up… I… need… help…"

He asked, "What? Why are you talking like a robot?"

"I… This power… Why am I-?"

She coughed, as Budo whispered, "There, there. It's alright… You need to function, fixing your body with the right amount of Chikyuji. But… can an android really control this power?"

He reached for her gem, as Azusa cried "NO! Not my Power Core… I need to function with it…"

She sobbed, "Otherwise… I'll be lifeless and a doll… because my body runs on gem energy."

He explained, "Please… Lemme try something, okay?"

Azusa held her chest and whispered, "I can't let you take it… I loved you…"

She sniffled, "Save me…"

Budo asked, "I see. No need to worry… Maybe I can-."

 **Crack!  
** But then, Azusa's gem started to crack. Budo cried, "What the-? Why? Why is it deteriorating?"

Azusa sniffled, "It's happening… My gem, it's… it's not… stable enough… for Chikyuki…"

Her gem was about to break, and shine in a white light, as she held Budo's hands, "I'm sorry… But… This is goodbye. I love you, so much… I'll never forget you… Budo…"

She leaned to him, but he snatched the gem from her chest. He cried, "YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

He ran off and threw the gem into the air, and cried, "IT'S GONNA BLOW!"

 **BOOM!  
** The gem exploded into shards, as Budo cried, "NO! It's not going to break… It's… Your master… Does she want to kill you?"

Azusa said nothing. Her body remained rigid, with her right arm about to reach for him, and her left arm down. Her eyes went black, and her face shown a slightly sad look. Budo hugged her lifeless body and was crying. His tears rolled down his face and dropped to Azusa's shoulders. Suddenly, a bright neon glow emitted from inside Azusa's body. Budo's Chikyuji, combined with the power of love, was waking her up. Azusa's robotic body was slowly fading and become soft and realistic, with her skin regaining its flesh color. Her eyes regained her color, and her heart started to beat. The small intent on her chest slowly gained skin, showing a light scar. A miracle happened – Azusa was human, again!

Azusa hugged him, as he was still crying. Azusa whispered, "Why did you do that? Why did you take my Power Core?"

Budo gasped, as he was shocked, "AZUSA!"

He laughed, and held her up high, in smiles, "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

They laughed, as they were happy to see each other. Budo's Chikyuji he gave to her was a miracle. Azusa's body converted back to being human.

She blushed, as she held her chest, "Thank you… I didn't know my master was about to kill me… via a kamikaze attack…"

Budo said, "I didn't want you to die… Never."

They kissed each other and giggled, showing their love for each other. A slow applaud was made, as Nanao appeared, with a slight glare. She then said, "Well… Miss Kitty Pinocchio just became a real girl…"

Budo asked, "Huh? What are you doing here?"

Azusa smiled, "Oh, hello… You must be Miss Mishima."

Nanao replied, " _Kashima_. And yes. You were the one that attacked me, did you?"

Azusa blushed, "Yes. And I'm sorry."

Nanao held her bow up and said, "Liar… You're an evil android! This is for what you did to me, you fucking pussy!"

She aimed her bow and arrow at her, as Azusa was frightened, "NO! Wait, I'm sorry!"

Budo called, "What the hell are you doing? STOP!"

Nanao prepared to aim, as she snarled, "Stay back, Budo. This is for your own good. I have heard stories about your Jewel Women… She's a vampire robot, created by evil!"

Azusa pleaded, "But I have no gem on me! See?"

Azusa showed her chest, and Nanao grinned, "Sure you did… Lemme pierce you open…"

Budo tried to stop her, but Nanao fired her arrow. Azusa easily dodged it, and cried, "WAIT! You're nuts! Please!"

Nanao yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Budo yelled, "NANAO! Enough already!"

She stepped back and growled, "I can't believe that I'd believe you…"

She held up a kunai knife and slashed onto Azusa's arm. Azusa's arm was cut, as she was bleeding, with small chrome plating over her skin. Azusa cried, as she was frightened, "NO! My… My body is-."

Nanao smirked, "Slowly recovering… HAH! I did you a favor! Budo, we have to go! One shot to the heart, and it's over! This android is scrap metal."

She aimed her bow and yelled, "DIE!"

Budo cried, "NO, YOU MORON! I LOVE HER! Don't you get it?"

Nanao pleaded, "Don't make me kill _you_ , too! I'm sorry… But I heard about it, a while back, in a club where Anode and Cathode Electronica played in… They know of a Lan Hikari that was tortured by these vampire robots! I asked my classmates about it, and they were right… Darkness is upon us!"

She yelled, "They even know that Mount Fuji is the core! GO BACK TO YOUR VOLCANO AND DIE IN IT! LAVA MELTS YOU AWAY! AWAY WITH YOU!"

Budo cried, "YOU'RE NUTS!"

Azusa sniffled, "I… It's true…"

Budo asked, "What?"

Azusa replied, "She's telling the truth… I was with you, after you stopped me from killing this girl… See, I didn't want her blood… I want her help, until you came along. What she was saying is the truth… and I want to help…"

Nanao growled, as Azusa went to her, with her arms out, "But… Even I don't know who or what I am, I want to help save the world from my master… If you wish to kill me, go ahead… Leave Budo alone… otherwise, leave. I want to make amends… Please…"

Nanao aimed her bow and was shaken. She stammered, "You… You naughty mechanical cat… I hate you!"

She fired, and the arrow headed to Azusa, straight to her chest. It struck into her chest, but it bounced off. Her body was shining in a neon aura. Azusa growled, "You _knew_ you would kill me, even if you were to know the truth… But I want to know… How _did_ you know about my master and the Jewel Women?"

Nanao put her bow down and said, "That is because… because…"

She stripped off her blouse, showing her bare upper body. She was sporting a light green gem above her cleavage. She then sniffled, "I'm… I know you came for help… but you didn't know about the gems, until you knew…"

Azusa was in pain, as Nanao cupped her bare breasts, "The Chikyuji you have, it's not potent enough…"

Budo cried, "Nanao? Why? Why are you killing her?"

Nanao said, "I'm not… But if she wants to help, so be it… Whatever it takes, the Power Core must be erased from within her… I'm not killing her…"

Azusa cried, "GET IT AWAY FROM ME! AAGH! The Power… Core…"

Her body dropped in pain, as Budo stepped between them, "ENOUGH! Nanao! Why say it now, when you should've said so?"

Nanao sniffled, "Because… … …I wanted to be in your life, again… I never said I'm sorry to her, for trying to fight her off… But if it means that much to you…"

She removed her gem and held it in her hands. She added, "I don't want to cause you harm… But I want _her_ to save me… and the others… Not you…"

She then walked off slowly and sung, " _I got no strings, to hold me down, to make me fret, or make me frown. I had strings… but now I'm free… There… are… no… strings… onnnnnn…_ "

She slurred to nothing and dropped to the ground, rigid and stiff. Budo cried, "NANAO!"

* * *

Budo then told everyone, "After that, I placed Nanao in a small glass coffin in my house, and I destroyed her Power Core. I'd use my Chikyuji to revive her, but I wanted Azusa to do it. Nanao was sending me a message… to save the world from the Jewel Women, and once MIO is destroyed, we can save everyone, including Azusa and Nanao."

Lan said, "And that's when Azusa came to me, right?"

Budo said, "Exactly. After I revived Azusa, her body regained her humanity, but most of her android parts remained. The Power Core is strong, yet evil, and can twist your body's form, in more ways than one. So, using my Chikyuji, I revived her body, and she was back to normal. She has learned to control it, but it's not enough. The only way to fully reach high potential is to find MIO and kill her."

Ginti said, "Okay, but why is she scared of Power Cores?"

Budo explained, "Because… The Power Core was created for her, since she's a tool for the vampire. I made her with enough Chikyuji to regain her humanity, but with one fatal flaw…  
She cannot go near one or make contact with it, otherwise, her would revert back to her android form… and never come back out of it…"

Shiina sniffled, "No…"

Budo used his Chikyuji, a small portion of it, and revived Azusa. He then said, "And now, you know…"

Azusa started to wake up and moaned, "Budo?"

Budo bowed his head and said, "I'm sorry… They already know."

Azusa bawled, crying on his shoulder. She then sniffled, "I'm sorry…"

Budo replied, "It's okay…"

Lan stated, "Azusa… I know you're keeping a promise, but… Once Mio Akiyama is destroyed, you can come back and see her… Your friend, Nanao… She was trying to warn you about MIO, wasn't she?"

Azusa nodded, saying nothing. Shiina said, as she was confident, "You don't need to worry. We need to train our strongest, in order to stop this evil thing! We believe in you, Azusa… MIO and ROZ dies, and my family is saved, and you can fulfill your promise."

Azusa nodded, "You're right…" and then held her hand, "Shiina, I'm sorry that I sealed your powers away… But I cannot give them back to you, until you're ready. The reason I took away your Ty Ko Ky is because I didn't want you to end up like Nanao-san! She's gone… but she's only an android. I want to fulfill that promise to me, saying to revive her, once MIO & ROZ are dealt with, and that your family will come back."

She then bowed her head and sniffled, "Even if we get the Ty Gem back, reviving Vega will be impossible… Once you die, you come back from the dead with the Ty Gem… but Vega's a vampire now… If we survive, we have to destroy MIO… even your own grandmother, Vega… I know it's possible to revive her, but there's a chance she comes back, as MIO's minion…"

Shiina agreed, "If I want to kill my grandmother, to save everyone… … …so be it."

They shook hands, as Lan said, "Right. So, what now?"

Budo said, as he was packing up, "Well, first thing we can do is use my Chikyuji to create a barrier, cloaking us all. After that, we'll use said barrier to relocate. Now that MIO knows where we are now, we cannot stay here. We have to move out, now, and head far away from MIO's sights. Luckily, I know a perfect spot in the forest."

Lan said, "Right. Ginti and I will take Tohka and Shiina with. Anode and Cathode will be accompanied by Jack, Kluke, and Miyu."

Azusa replied, "Wait! Lan… If it's for a promise… I want to say this… Once you master Chikyuji, I want you to teach me a lot… so I can become stronger…"

Lan smiled, "For Nanao, sure…"

Budo said, "Great! We leave tomorrow morning. I'll keep ourselves stealth, until then."

Azusa cried, "NO! We leave now! Even so, what if that Obsidian appears, again?"

Ginti said, "She's right. It's not safe here, for one more night."

Budo said, "You're right… but we leave at dawn. It's getting late… That way the minions won't remerge."

He and Azusa left, as Lan looked at Tohka, still on the bed, unconscious. Lan whispered, "Tohka…"

Shiina said, "Lan… Look, I'm sorry this is a mess now… Now that we know what's going on, we cannot look back. MIO must be stopped. She's taken innocent lives, for the last time! First, my family, then, Mr. Kasai, then Azusa and Nanao, and now… Anode and Cathode!"

Lan growled, "MIO… She was Geo's true love… He was my friend… Sonia was my friend, too… They were my bandmates, and that demon made them into robot slaves! And because of them, MIO took their humanity away, for no reason at all! Now, Geo's dead and Sonia's out there… I denounce MegaStar, if MIO makes them into vile machines! For everything that I lost… Shiina, help me out!"

Shiina replied, "Right! We've lost too many, and we can't afford to lose anymore! Once Anode and Cathode recover, we can resume training, until it's time…"

She sniffled, as she was upset, "But hopefully Tohka will wake up, as well…"

Lan replied, "Right. You in, too, Ginti?"

Ginti huffed, "Well, if it means being away from Otome, so be it."

Lan asked, "Eh? I thought you two broke up."

Ginti replied, "Well, yeah… but she never leaves me alone… Plus, she's an android, too, and I didn't want her to be lonely."

Shiina replied, "You have to break up with her, one day… You loved Mugi, right?"

Ginti boomed, "YEAH? And how are you going to bring _her_ back? My love is dead! Otome loves me for what I am – a hero! I saved her life from being demolished, and this is what is happening now! I should be at home with her, but a vampire wants to end our life! Does ending MIO bring Mugi back? NO!"

He stormed off and yelled, "Chikyuji or not, I AM DONE! I QUIT!"

Shiina cried, "GINTI! Wait!"

Lan yelled, "YOU IDIOT! YOU LEAVE NOW, THEN MIO WILL END YOU!"

Ginti yelled, "LET HER! If it means reuniting with Mugi, so be it! I'd rather die than be without Mugi! Otome's the one for me, now, and I can't break her promise!"

Lan barked, "But you would turn away from Azusa's promise?"

He stopped, as Lan said, "I am sorry about Mugi! She was evil, being a grunt to MIO. I had no clue MIO used all of us, like that! But I _am_ sorry that you're wussing out of this, after everything! STOP ACTING LIKE A BASTARD AND GROW SOME BALLS, FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!"

Ginti snarled, "Mugi… She cannot be saved… AT ALL!"

Lan yelled, as he was crying, "FOR ONCE IN YOUR DAMNED LIFE, THINK FOR YOURSELF _AND_ YOUR FRIENDS, NOT FOR ONE SINGLE PERSON THAT CANNOT BE BROUGHT BACK! EVEN IF WE WIN, MUGI'S GONE FOREVER! BUDO WILL HELP YOU, HOWEVER! HE SAVED AZUSA!"

Ginti seethed, "SHUT UP! WOULD I ASK BUDO TO REVIVE HER? NO! I CAN'T DO IT!"

"YOU HAVE TO!"

" **I CAN'T BRING HER BACK!** "

A hush fell into the room, as Shiina then said, "Ginti… For what it is… Even if you ask Budo to bring Mugi back, it's impossible. Lan told me about it. Her body was completely destroyed. Would you fight for Mugi's life to be restored, or are you going to avenge her for what MIO did to her? We all thought Mugi was the evil android, but it turns out that the evil android was a vampire, also… Ginti, please. Please stay."

Ginti snarled, but turned away in annoyance. He said, "Whatever… But the minute MIO's gone forever, _I'm_ finished. You have your issues, _YOU_ with your sister and family in the grip of evil, and _YOU_ who has no love at all, since she dumped you to protect the barrier that Queen Virgo made a pact to, only for it to be broken. All of you, you're all nuts, if you think I'd stick around with you, any longer!"

He walked off and said, "But, even if Yui _or_ Tia comes back to any of you, I'll see to it that your petty promises are all just dreams!"

He left, as Shiina said, "Leave him. He means it. Deep down, I sense it inside him… He misses Mugi…"

Lan whispered, "Ginti… I know…"

He barked, as he pushed Shiina away, "Whatever! I lost ALL respect for him. He can preach about bringing his first love back, he can defy Budo's orders and training, but no one talks about Yui and gets away with it!"

He went to another room, as Shiina was worried, "Uh-oh…"

In Ginti's room, Ginti was sitting in bed, viewing an old picture of himself and Mugi, on a small picture frame. He sighed, as he bowed his head, feeling upset. He was reaching for his cellphone to call Otome, but stopped and said, "No… … … Even if I call her and break up with her, it won't bring Mugi back…"

He huffed, putting the phone away, "Who cares? Lan's being a jerk. Promises… BAH!"

He lied down and went to sleep, knowing that he has to relocate to another safe house, tomorrow.

As night falls, tension and dissention spread within Lan's team. Ginti… Lan… and the Electronica Sisters… They suffered minor casualty blows, during their fight with Geo & Sonia.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, everyone was leaving the safehouese, as Budo led everyone to the the new safehouse. They started to walk together, with Lan and Shiina holding Tohka, and Jack and Miyu carrying Anode and Cathode, who's still unconscious, after being treated. Ginti was far from the others, as he was still furious over last night, including his fight with Lan.

"I did NOT want to come… but you made me…" Ginti growled, "Stupid Lan…"

Kluke called, "Hey! Keep up with us, Mr. Ginti!"

Miyu replied, "I wouldn't call to him, if I were you… He and Lan Hikari had a fight, as he wishes to be alone."

Jack replied, "We overheard his screams. I guess he knew that we'll save the world from MIO's evil wrath… but we cannot save _everyone_."

Shiina said, as she was upset, "You shouldn't have yelled at him, Lan."

"He started it!" Lan boomed, "I don't give a shit about what he does!"

Azusa replied, "Well… He knew about the promise I made, but… he's upset over his ex-girlfriend… who was built as a robot, like me…"

Lan stated, "You're not a robot. Don't forget, Budo saved you."

Azusa blushed, "I know…"

Budo said, "Everyone be quiet! We're almost there to the new house. I'll handle this quarrel, later."

They soon arrived at the new safehouse, with the roof covered in moss. Budo then conjured a spell and coated the entire surrounding area in a stealth aura. Budo said, "Until our training is done, we stay hidden. Everyone, I'll show you to your rooms. Leave Tohka, Anode, and Cathode to another room. They are still injured."

They stepped in. Budo locked the door and everything was quiet.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the volcano, Sonia was on her pedestal, completely naked and badly scarred. MIO placed her on her pedestal. She then went to her quarters and was reading a book. Her room was dark, and is candlelit. MIO was reading a small novel, while sipping on a glass of wine. ROZ appeared from the darkness, as she smirked, "I guess you are laidback, when it comes to winning. Sister, good news… I have finally produced the Perfect Gems that will power us. Once they're ready, we will be unstoppable."

MIO said nothing, as she just nodded. ROZ responded, "Once the Power Cores are made from the same unbreakable fluorite, we will be unstoppable. And then, my sister, your vengeance against the man that humbled you-."

MIO hissed, "Humbled?"

ROZ gasped, as MIO was speaking, not looking at ROZ, "Lan Hikari… didn't humble me… and he never beaten me… It was Yui-Bot's doing…"

ROZ thought, "Yui-Bot? Wait… as in the-?"

MIO said, as she was not looking, "Now then, why do you ask me such a thing, dear sister?"

ROZ shivered a bit, "Wow… For an android, she's intimidating. I would say that it arouses me… but lately, she's become frightening… This Lan Hikari… What did he do to her?"

MIO said, "Now then… You were saying?"

ROZ shivered and said, "Uh, ahem! Well… I have news of our new Power Cores. They are unbreakable, again. Thanks to Sena Aoi, finally talking to us of its true secrets, the Ty Gem's secrets are finally ours… Of course, I had to give Sena her… loyalty."

Sena appeared, wearing only a white bra and panties, with a purple garterbelt and silk stockings. Her eyes were red and demonic, and her breasts showed a small purple gem on it. Sena had become one of them, like Slade and Vega. ROZ said, "I have her in my thrall, and made her a Jewel Woman, just like you… I figured I give the new Power Core a test run, first."

MIO scoffed, "And?"

ROZ asked, "And what?"

ROZ explained, "Sena Aoi will appear in disguise, as herself… and when she finds the others in the safehouse, they all die… And we will achieve a perfect world, together… my dear sister…"

MIO remarked, as she closed her eyes, "When I said " _and_ ", I was referring to _you_ , Rozalyn…"

She closed the book and sat up. She turned to her and said, "When _are_ you going to attack them for me, sister? We made a pact together to turn the Earth into a cemetery, and ruled by perfection, with endless night and decaying bodies. You and I made the pact that your father made, but have you really told me everything? Anyone can see that Lan Hikari and his human fools may figure it out, by then."

She walked towards Sena, as MIO hissed, "You failed me, _twice_ , and you decided to harbor such a beauty?"

MIO kissed Sena, as they started to lip lock. ROZ thought, as she was appalled, "Are you kidding me?"

Sena bit MIO's left finger, and then her right finger, and then MIO giggled, "Frisky little girl… You are so alluring…"

Sena bowed and said nothing. MIO showed ROZ her bitten fingers, showing light marks from her fingertips.

"The girl I mentioned is Yui-Bot, the same woman that birthed from that pink gem… which Virgo hid away… I was hidden in the red gem, dunked in the Fuji Magma, while she was safeguarded in Fuji Forest. But we have the same pain points… But look at my fingers? The left side is slowly healing than the right…"

She then turned to Sena, and added, "This Power Core you gave me… a carbon copy of the Ty Gem, only it breaks. This proves it, since my gems are easily shattered… It means that my power is incomplete… that I'm NOT immortal yet… so I am not yet prepared to face them, face-to-face."

She slapped Sena in the face, and Sena felt it, only her face was emotionless. MIO smirked, "My patience grows thin… I expect Lan Hikari, or one of his fleabitten friends to die, by the time these gems are perfected… If what you say is true, I want her to lure out Lan's party, and then kill them…  
Otherwise… I'll kill _you_ …"

ROZ gasped, "WHAT?"

MIO snarled, "Saya told me… about your plans… to make a perfect world… for yourself!"

ROZ gasped in horror, "She… SHE KNEW?"

MIO smiled, "YOU would betray me, the minute you would get the chance… Would you?"

ROZ was nervous, as she thought, "You're… You're kidding me… Twas not I that made the pact… Father did, and that whore's mother broke it, created a huge lusty slave robot with MY DNA! I side with her, only to achieve a dream… to have a perfect world… but this? How can she know about me? She's just an android! She was right… She's not immortal yet…"

ROZ boomed, "You want the truth? Fine! While I approve of your evil plans for the perfect world, my father's pact with the vampires and humans was broken, thanks to you!"

She confessed, "I curse the day that this would happen… but even so, my father was a peaceful king, and a powerful vampire…but it makes me sick! I hated my father, because human life is expendable! What did _you_ do to Ikara Tokisaki, MIO? Did you kill her? NO! You let her age rapidly, turning her into dust, so you can give Geo and Sonia your own fun."

MIO smiled, "So what if I did? You and I are not so alike…"

ROZ seethed, "You bitch… I knew it…"

MIO held her arms out, "Then kill me…"

ROZ cried, "YOU KNEW I WAS GONNA KILL YOU?"

MIO smirked, "When you threatened to end me, you weren't sweating… and your breathing was evened out… You were absolutely calm, as I expected from my dear sister…"

ROZ blushed, as she smiled, "Well, I had a wonderful family… one that kills people… The blood of Queen Vega… was delicious… likewise Slade…"

MIO said, "Perhaps I was wrong about you. ROZ, I admire you, so much…"

MIO and ROZ held hands, as Sena walked away, still in complete control. MIO teased ROZ's blonde hair and started to make out. They continued to kiss, and then removed their clothes, about to have sex in MIO's study.

Outside, Sena was waiting by the doorway, as Saya appeared to her. She said, "Sena Aoi… I have an order from ROZ… Follow me… I want to show you something…"

They walked together, heading to a small room. A dark crystal was glowing, as Saya replied, "If we are to locate these humans, and recapture Azusa… BEHOLD!"

An image of a small boy in his bed, sleeping, is shown. Saya said, "He is the son of Jack, one of the Ty Ko Ky Ninjas. His name is Max. I want you, at the dead of night, to take the child, and lure out Lan and his friends."

Sena nodded and bowed, without saying a word. Saya then said, "If the gem is proven its worth, Lord MIO has won."

Sena spoke, "And what of Sonia?"

Saya said, "Lord MIO is placing her on indefinite leave. She's a mannequin for her chambers. Failure is something MIO _doesn't_ want. Until the time comes, Sonia is never returning…"

She added, "…that is, until the Power Core you hold is perfect enough to power us all…"

Sena kneeled to her and said, "I obey Lord MIO… I will not let you down…"

Saya held her up and said, "Now go. You are free to be out in the sun… since you're only human. But once the gem kicks in, you're one of us."

Sena nodded, as she spoke, without hesitation, "Yes. I am. I am one of you. I am a Jewel Woman. I denounce Ty Ko Ky."

Her aura glowed in a purple shine, as she spoke, "Lan Hikari. Must. Die. For MIO's revenge."

She changed back into her normal school uniform, held up her D-Sword, and dashed off to find Max.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the safehouse, Tohka was lying in bed, still in pain. She then looked at her arms and gasped. She sobbed, "Mom… No…"

Tohka dropped to the pillow and was crying, "No hope… No hope at all… MIO… has won… No hope… We are doomed… It's finished… it's ending… … … it's over…"

Tohka was sobbing lightly, as she knew that it was all over. She lost the Tia Doll, and now she is crying that there's nothing left. Just then, a small transparent figure appeared, dressed in black, with black hair, was walking into the room. The girl spoke, "Baby! You give up, after everything went on?"

Tohka sobbed, "No… I have lost everything… Shido… Lan… Mother… No hope…"

The girl sighed, as she responded, "You're utterly hopeless. I came here to help you, but I guess not. Loser!"

She disappeared, as Tohka sniffled. She continued to weep, as the girl reappeared from the other side of the room. She grumbled, "Oh, fuck this. I didn't want her to die, too. I can't abandon her, like this…"

Kurumi called, "Tohka? It's me! Kurumi Tokisaki!"

The girl in black was Kurumi Tokisaki, Ikara's long-lived ancestor who died in MIO's hands, a while back. Tohka wept, "No hope… No hope…"

Kurumi lifted her up and yelled, "WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!"

Tohka saw her face, and gasped, "A… g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-ghost?"

She fainted, as Kurumi sighed, "This is so stupid…"

She nudged her and called, "Hey, wake up! Tohka Yatogami!"

Tohka regained consciousness, as Kurumi wailed in a ghostly cry, "Tooooooooooooohkaaaaaaa… I am the ghost of your mother…"

Tohka cried, as she shrieked, "NOOOOOOOO! YOU LIE! AWAY, YOU SPECTRE!"

"Well, that didn't work." Kurumi said, "Tohka, it's really me! See?"

Tohka looked at the ghost, and gasped, "Kurumi Tokisaki? But… … …you're dead…"

Kurumi sat by bedside and said, "Yes, I am… I came here to help you…"

"How can I? Why is everyone I know of, gone forever? Mom's gone, Grandma Vega's gone, Grandpa Slade is gone, and now Sena is gone! I'm so lonely…"

Kurumi shook her head and said, "No, you're not. Please, Tohka… You have to give your courage to stop MIO. I don't care if your family dies… as long as the vampire is destroyed, they will be avenged."

"But Grandma's a-."

"I heard… I curse Ikara Tokisaki, my ancestor… I cursed the day that this will happen. I refuse to let this animatronic hussy take everything. She has become from android sex robot to demonic hell hybrid."

"But why? Why help us, when you tossed away Geo & Sonia, when they were androids?"

"Because… I wanted them to die, and never live on, so that MIO would NEVER use them. But I found out, too little, too late. They deserved to die, and rest in peace… rather than be puppets to the vampire master. Tohka, you have to believe me… My family intentions were clear. I defied my ancestor, Ikara. And do you know why? Because she's the devil incarnate… She's a monster… The worst of its kind. And now that she's dead, MIO fills the void of her evil ambition, and IF ANYONE IS TO STOP THIS SICK AND TWISTED ROBOT FROM MAKING EARTH EXTINCT, **IT'S YOU!** "

Tohka shivered, as Kurumi replied, in sadness, "If I should've destroyed that gem, none of this would be happening… but I would risk my own life, too. Your ancestor, Queen Virgo, made the right thing, but _my_ ancestor ruined it! If you don't step up, Armageddon comes to us!"

Tohka sniffled, as she wiped her tears, "I don't know… I can't lose anyone else… anymore… I can't fight her… I'm weak… and I am a failure…"

She bawled, "I'M WEAK! I SUCK AT THIS POWER! TY KO KY SUCKS! I HATE MY POWERS!"

Kurumi sighed, "You _are_ hopeless… Negativity emanates you… Fine! Then, I guess you left me no choice… This is for your own good, Tohka…"

 **SLAP!  
** Kurumi slaps Tohka, and Tohka falls off the bed. Tohka held her face, as Kurumi was crying tears from her eyes. She shouted, "You cry, cry, and cry some more! Stay strong and never give up! So what if your family is being manipulated by my honest mistake! You have to win against MIO! I let Ikara fall, and I turned Sonia and Geo into sex store mannequins-!"

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CALL THEM THAT?"

"Because… They're not human, but they are programmed for lust, like these Power Cores. In the afterlife, I heard of Azusa's promise, and the truth behind the Jewel Women, and what Ikara has already done… Who knows what MIO will do next?"

Kurumi hopped of the bed and said, "Whatever happens, I believe in you… And I'm one to blame for all this… I am of Ikara Tokisaki's bloodline… and I was the _only one_ to rebel and defy the Perfect World… Only I died, and chose to be in your beckon. Promise me, Tohka… Win one… for me… And stop crying over your mother. She'll come back. I promise."

"Huh? But what if I fail?"

"Failure is NOT an option." Kurumi started to fade away, and whispered, "Once MIO is destroyed, once and for all, Ikara will rot in hell, and along with her bloodline… Except for me, in which I'll rest in peace. Goodbye, Tohka…"

She vanished, as Tohka whispered, "Kurumi…"

She held herself and sniffled, "Kurumi… I understand… I was afraid, since MIO is invincible… but…"

She suddenly realized, as she was unconscious, a while back, "I overheard that they created perfect Power Cores, and Ginti smashed one of them. They said that the Power Cores are indestructible… then, that means…"

She figured it out and said, "Ty Ko Ky… What does it do? The Ty Gem they stole is indestructible… but their Power Cores aren't! Even if they _did_ find the secrets to the Ty Gem, and to use it to win, their Power Cores, which claimed to be hard and rock and never broken, will weaken! They're NOT fluorite gems!"

She thought, "But how? How did it break, using just a sword? What were they talking about?"

Shiina appeared, as she was upset, "Tohka… I came back, as you are waiting…"

Tohka leapt into her arms, as Shiina asked, "Tohka? Hey, you're moving again!"

Tohka smiled, "I'm glad to see you! Hey! I have a favor to ask… What are your friends like? The cat girl that rescued you, Azusa… What powers does she hold?"

Shiina explained everything, including Chikyuji… and also how Azusa stripped her of her Ty Ko Ky powers. Tohka was shocked, but then agreed, "Well, I know I wasn't supposed to listen to her, if I'd known she was a robot… But I'm glad she's on our side… This Chikyuji… I want to learn it."

Shiina smiled, "Welcome back, Tohka…"

They walked together, as they went to meet with Budo and Azusa.

 **XXXXX**

They were training, as Ginti was sitting in a tree, while Lan was preparing. Shiina returned and called, "Sorry I'm late."

Azusa barked, "What brings you late, Shiina?"

Shiina showed Tohka, as Tohka smiled, "Lan… Can I train with you?"

Ginti gasped, "Tohka? Oh, my god! She's up!"

Lan cried, "Tohka!"

Lan hugged her, as she giggled, "Okay! Okay! Lan… It's fine…"

Azusa asked, "I see you're all better. How did it happen?"

Tohka smiled, "Well, I heard that you made a promise to Nanao… a victim of the gem… I'm going to make a promise to Kurumi Tokisaki… an old friend."

Budo asked, "Tokisaki?"

Azusa yelled, "YOU REALIZED THAT KURUMI TOKISAKI IS THE ENEMY?"

Lan barked, "MORON! Kurumi's dead, and she helped us!"

Tohka explained, "She was the _only_ person in the Tokisaki Family to defy Ikara's wisdom."

Azusa nodded, as Budo said, "So, why have you shown up?"

Tohka spoke, "I only wish to train this _Chikyuji_ with you, to make up for my recent failures, on fighting against MIO. I want to avenge Vega, Slade, Kasai, and Sena, and rescue to the Ty Gem back to our family. I know _you_ have a family, too… before you were converted. Even if I lose a part of me, I know that I can never give up."

Azusa smiled and stated, "That sword you have… You can use it… Ty Ko Ky and Chikyuji will be enough, if combined… But you watch out, when you fight the vampire. She plays tricks, and her lust wiles _anybody_. And her slaves are no exception… Expect the unexpected!  
Now, let's train!"

They bowed, as Ginti decided to join in. He was far away from Lan, as he still haven't forgiven Lan, for the remarks he made.

* * *

That night, in a small house, a small boy in black hair was playing his toys, in his room. In another room, a woman in a blue gown was sleeping on the couch. In the depths of night, Sena suddenly appeared, as her eyes started to glow red. She reached to the window and whispered, "The child… He is inside…"

She opened the window and carefully went in. She then saw the babysitter and grinned, "I love to take _her_ , too… but first… I should have a snack…"

Her teeth grew fangs, as she hissed, creeping towards the sleeping woman. She suddenly started to toss and turn, until she woke up. Her eyes opened and saw Sena, grinning evilly. The Power Core she holds in her chest started to slowly change her. Her teeth grew, as she hissed demonically, and lunged at the woman, biting her neck. She screamed in agony, as the boy heard the noise. He ran out of his room and went to the living room. The babysitter fell to the floor, all dried up and dead, as Sena licked her lips. While she is under MIO's control, her humanity regains. The gem she holds was close to full transformation. Sena smiled to the boy, "Max…"

Max shivered, "Uh… Who are you, lady?"

Sena went closer and smiled, raising her D-Sword high, "Come with me… or perish…"

Saya's voice called, "NO! Sena Aoi! I want the child alive… so we can lure them out! Kill him, once they are dealt with…"

Sena smirked, "I understand…"

She put her sword away, as Max stepped back, "Huh? Is that you?"

Sena removed her left shoes and sock and grinned, "I want to take you alive, Max…"

Max ran off, as Sena was about to use her foot. Sena grinned, "YOU CAN RUN, LITTLE BRAT!"

She chased after him, during the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Sena has cornered Max, as he was running from the controlled girl. Sena called, "Come back here! You cannot escape! Don't make me kill you!"

He hid in his room, and Sena runs into the room. She crept in and hissed, "Come out, come out… Wherever you are…"

Max snuck behind the shadows, and held up a small dagger in his hand. He whispered, "I know who she is… Why is Sena attacking me?"

He jumped behind her and was about to strike back. But Sena grabbed his neck, in ease, as she grinned, "Gotcha."

Max threw the dagger at Sena's gem on her chest. It bounced off, as Sena said, "Nice try. My gem is strong… Come with me…"

She shone her eyes into his, and started to hypnotize Max. She smiled, "Come with me… I am ordered to let you live… and take you with me…"

He passed out, and Sena held him over her shoulders and said, "Good. They will come out… eventually… MIO, my master… I will obey."

She leapt out of the house, and Obsidian was viewing Sena's work. It flew away, following Sena.

 **XXXXX**

As the training resumed, Lan and Ginti remained far away from each other. Anode and Cathode were still out, because of injuries. Shiina said, as she was sitting in-between, "You two need to get over it."

Budo replied, "I see the friction still grew… Is this because of Mugi?"

Ginti growled, "I am not sparring with that guy. He doesn't appreciate the lover I once had!"

Lan called back, "I'm not siding with him, until he apologizes about Yui!"

Shiina cried, "Please, you two!"

Budo sighed, as he said, "I see that this training is going nowhere… I'm afraid we're out of chances…"

He suggested, "You three… Azusa and I want to show you something… Come with me."

He walked off, as they followed him. Lan asked, "I wonder what they want with us."

They went inside, as Azusa asked, "What is going on?"

Budo replied, as he stated, "Have Jack and Miyu tend to Anna and Catherine. You come with me… I think they need to show friendship."

Tohka called, "Wait… What are you showing us?"

Shiina said, "Just a thing…"

Budo replied, "It's actually to motivate you… _All_ of you."

They went downstairs, as Tohka asked, "Huh? What is this place? I never knew this place."

Azusa replied, "Well, this safehouse we located… this was the last place we were in, before we met you guys…"

She turned on the light, and showed a huge case with a body inside. The body has long green hair and huge breasts, wearing only her bra and panties. It was Nanao Kashima, one of the victims of MIO's wrath, and was a part of the relationship of Budo & Azusa. She was in her glass casket, with her body lying straight and her hands on her chest.

Tohka gasped, "Who is that?"

Shiina said, "She's the girl Budo told us about…"

Lan gasped, "Wait… Is she-? Is she dead?"

Azusa replied, "Barely alive… Since she chose to remove her Power Core, she was slowly regaining her humanity, infusing our Chikyuji into her. However, she is still in a coma. The only way we can fully revive her… is to beat MIO. She was a victim of the Jewel Women, like me…"

Lan asked, "Uh… Can we-?"

Azusa opened the casket. Budo said, "We kept her, just in case we learn how to use Chikyuji, at its strongest level. However, we promised each other that, once we have mastered it fully, we can only revive her… _if_ the vampire is destroyed…"

Ginti huffed, "Well? Revive her, _now_!"

Budo said, "NO. We couldn't. She is mildly under our control, but she's still her normal self. Of course, from what we know… Her body is half-android."

Lan felt her face and said, "Still warm… and soft…"

He then cupped Nanao's right breast and said, "Hmm… She's so soft and warm…"

Tohka blushed, "L-L-L-L-LAN!"

Shiina growled, "What will Yui say to you, you pervert?"

Budo replied, "Lan does have a right to touch him."

Azusa cried, "BUDO!"

Budo stated, "I know it's wrong, but it's fine. Even without her Power Core, which I had destroyed, she remains soft and warm, despite being lifeless. ALL Jewel Women, if with no Power Core on them, maintain their body's softness, and are immune to rigor mortis. In short, without a Power Core, they are dead, sometimes… Just, it doesn't show it."

Lan whispered, "I'm sorry…"

Azusa closed the casket and said, "It's fine. We wanted to show you… Nanao did know about me, and wanted to destroy me… But lately, she became a victim, like me… and when she showed me her Power Core, she knew she was pleading for help, in returning the favor."

Shiina said, "But when she removed her Power Core, she was saying that she wants to be free… and that she would rather be a mannequin, than be a vampire android like MIO…"

Tohka asked, "But isn't her body already converted?"

Budo said, "Yes. But almost… Most of her human body is recovering, but we cannot waste any more power onto her. But we did promise… Once Azusa is fully-powered by Chikyuji _and_ the vampire is destroyed, we can bring her back…"

Shiina nodded, "…even if it means losing our family, along with it…"

Tohka nodded, "For Nanao… I'm convinced."

She went to Nanao's coffin and whispered, "Rest on, Nanao… Soon, you're going to be saved, by the four of us…"

Ginti barked, "Four?"

Shiina said, "The Electronica Sisters lax in training; plus, they took a huge blow to them, in the battle with Geo & Sonia."

Lan turned to Ginti and said, "Ginti… Look… I know we heard of your girl, Mugi… But if we fail… what would it mean for your _new_ girlfriend, Otome?"

Ginti said, as he was annoyed, "I have no clue… But even so… What if we recover the Ty Gem, and bring Mugi back? That's all I wanted!"

Tohka said, "Mugi's fully inorganic… And her body's been destroyed. Even so, if we _did_ revive her, what if she turns evil, again? If you revive Ginti, once we save the Ty Gem, what then? If you revive Mugi, chances are she'll be demonic and twisted, again, because she was fueled by Ikara Tokisaki's evil power of hate. MIO did all that, in her place… and it led to Geo & Sonia being turned… for MIO's enjoyment… We save the world, but revive Mugi now… It'll be too risky… and impossible to turn back. Mugi was a slave to MIO; she was evil to the core…"

Ginti was upset, as Lan stated, "Maybe it's because she wanted to see you again… But deep down, she was trying to be free, wanting to say goodbye to you…"

Ginti barked, "What does _that_ have to do with _everything_? You've lost _your_ friends and girlfriend!"

Azusa remarked, "It does mean _everything_! If MIO and ROZ are destroyed, not only we have saved the world, recovered the Ty Gem, but also avenge ALL who have been victimized by the vampire… including Nanao, Mugi, and myself…"

She bowed her head and sniffled, "But… … …We can save so much… but we cannot save them all… Mugi's death will not be in vain. And Tohka and Shiina are right. We cannot revive her… even Lady Vega…"

Shiina nodded, "It's what I am risking… so…"

Tohka replied, "I agree. For my family, I will not run away. Our only mission left, with the four of us… is to find MIO… **AND THEN KILL HER!** "

She then stated, "But heading to the core of the volcano is the problem… We can only attack in the Ty Ko Ky Headquarters… but… What if, this time, we fail?"

Azusa stated, "Knowing MIO, she'd try something foolish…"

 **XXXXX**

Max was in the Ty Ko Ky Building, that night, as Sena tied him up. She then smiled and hissed, "Good. The mission is successful. Returning to Fuji."

Saya appeared and said, "Well done… Once the time is right… I am going to send them a letter, and have them lured out. The Ty Ko Ky race dies… with only Vega, Slade, and you remaining… darling little Sena…"

Sena bowed and said, "I live to serve my master, MIO…"

Saya smirked, "Good… Well, then, we'll have our minions guard him… while we prepare. Tonight is the night… that Lan Hikari and his friends… all die…"

She cackled, "And the best part is… Tohka Yatogami cannot fight back… This Perfect World… is in the bag…"

Sena smiled, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Yes… Ty Ko Ky be damned!"

They walked together, heading back to Mount Fuji.

 **XXXXX**

As dawn was almost approaching, MIO examined the Ty Gem, as she smirked, "Well… The Power Core for Queen Vega, i.e. _our_ Ty Gem, is working properly. Now that I have ALL the secrets behind the gem… nothing can stop me… And here I thought I would slumber for 100 years… but it appears that I am needed… Lan Hikari… Shiina… you two are thorns to my side, for so long…"

She walked away, as she held the Ty Gem in her hand, "But now… We're close to victory. And when that day comes, when the moon turns black as blood, this is the final night of your life… So, what can you do now, now that I have the key components to your demise? Will you save Queen Vega and Ty Ko Ky? Will you stop myself _and_ Roz, and also my army? Will you save the world from my evil hand that Ikara Tokisaki created?"

She placed the gem in a small glass case and said, "No… The only thing you _can_ do… is pray… because you're going to witness your entire race end. I will live forever… with my unlimited powers! Thank you, Lady Vega… Tohka… Shiina… and you, too, Queen Virgo… for this insatiable boon! Once Lan Hikari and friends are dealt with, I will rule the Perfect World… a _goddess amongst men_!"

As she left to her chambers, the Ty Gem started to glow brightly, and then dim back down. It started to create its glow, as if it were starting to flash. From inside the gem, small orbs float across the gem, and started to hover inside. What could it be? MIO never knew about it, as she returned to her coffin, to slumber for the day.

* * *

Days passed, as the army of darkness was close to its plans coming to fruition, and the Chikyuji army continued to train. That day, Lan, Ginti, Shiina, Tohka, and Budo were outside the safehouse, as Azusa said, "I'll stay here and train with Anode and Cathode. Jack, Miyu, and Kluke will watch over them _and_ Nanao."

Lan asked, "You're not coming?"

Azusa replied, "No. I'd rather stay here."

Ginti said, "It's best to stay here, away from the evil gems."

Budo kissed her and said, "I can't let you fight MIO… not while she is at her limit…"

Azusa sniffled, "I'll wait for you."

Budo called, "Alright. Let's get going!"

They marched off, as they were heading to Mount Fuji, MIO's own lair. Budo said that the only way to stop the vampire is defeat her in her own domain. And luckily, MIO has not emerged from her volcano lair.

 **XXXXX**

But little did they know, MIO and her army relocated back to the newly rebuilt Ty Ko Ky HQ, with darker windows, to avoid sunlight. MIO was watching from up on the top floor, as she smirked, "Hm, hm, hm, hm, hmmm… It's time… Once the moon reaches its blackness, the world is all ours…"

She was dressed in a blue jacket, black blouse, and dark grey jeans, wearing a dark purple headband. Her hair was done in a bushy ponytail and grinned, "So… It's almost time, Lan Hikari… I dare you to show up on our radar…"

A minion called, "Milady! Obsidian has found the humans! We have orders to slay them, as we found the hideaway, just now!"

MIO asked, "Huh? And what is it that scares me?"

The minion kneeled, "From what I gathered, Lan Hikari and four others are heading to Mount Fuji…"

MIO grinned, "Hmm… No, spare them… In fact, send my minions there to reactivate Sonia… Perhaps she will be useful to stall for time. As for the other Ty Ko Ky agents that are hiding, have them come here… Saya, Sena, ROZ, and I will be waiting here… Vega and Slade and now complete… And the only thing left is to use the Ty Gem on Vega…"

She showed a display of Vega and Slade, standing in place. Both their gems were in a small case, as MIO grinned, "The new gem I created is for Slade, while the Ty Gem, potent as it is, is Vega's. My darling vampire king and android queen… The day has finally arrived."

She boomed, "YOU! Send my men to revitalize Sonia! If she fails, this time, she is finished… _FOR GOOD,_ THIS TIME! Bring Sena and Saya to the main halls… And tell ROZ that it's finally time…"

The minion asked her, "What about you?"

MIO smiled, as she grinned, brushing her hair with her hand, "I'll be at the top floor, waiting… Night is upon us… and I don't need to slumber, any longer… Tonight… I finish… what I started…"

The minion left, as MIO cackled, looking at the dusky sky, through the heavily tinted window. She hissed, "The sun is going down. Nighttime soon falls. Lan Hikari… Tohka Yatogami… This will be _your_ final battle. I, MIO, will never lose again! And the best part is… NO ONE can stop me! BWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAA!"

* * *

They arrived at the entrance to the lair. Budo said, "So, you say that this is where MIO and her demons emerged. Night's almost about to fall…"

They waited, as the cavern door opened. Budo said, "It's time… Let's learn what we know, in this battle. Chikyuji will be our powers."

The Ty Agents emerged from the cavern, in pale skin and tattered uniforms. Sonia was leading the pack, as Lan growled, "Sonia…"

Sonia smirked, "You were expecting MIO? Sorry. But she's back at the Ty Building. Of course, you were expecting her to come… Because it's time. Night has fallen, as the Perfect World is about to be birthed."

Lan yelled, "Sonia Strumm! What has gotten into you? I will never forgive you for turning evil!"

Sonia smirked, "If you want to face MIO… you have to go through me, Lan Hikari… You and your friends will die in my rule. Lord MIO wants to see to it that you die."

Ginti said, "Right… Thanks for telling us where she is… We'll be on our way, then."

Sonia roared, as thunder boomed. She boomed out, "WRONG!"

They shook, as Budo said, "I believe that if we leave her, she will kill us."

Tohka said, "Anyway, I have heard about you, Sonia… We're left with no choice! If we can't leave you to fight MIO… we'll destroy you, first!"

Shiina held up her katana and said, "Prepare yourself!"

Sonia growled, as she halted her minions, "WAIT! Tohka Yatogami… MIO broke you…"

She grinned, "MINIONS! Destroy the rest! Yatogami's mine!"

Tohka nodded and said, "Lan, forgive me… But this time, I will not fail you, again…"

The undead agents surround the others, as Sonia grinned evilly, "I see that you regained your confidence. It's too bad that your powers are no match for me. The way you are now, you're going to fail, just like all the rest…"

Tohka growled, "Not just for my family… for Sena… and for Mom… But for Origami and Kurumi, those who were wronged by MIO's hand, only you had a hand at it, you over-glorified sex store mannequin!"

Sonia asked, "Why does every bitch call me that?"

Tohka huffed, "That's all you are, now! But I won't sell you to a bakery that sells my favorite bread… but I'd rather sell you for scrap iron! I don't care if you are an android now… You were turned, and cannot go back. You were Geo's ex-lover… MIO's ex-lover… Lan's friend and bandmate… And look at you know… Because of you, my Grandmother is a vampire, now! My Grandfather… my sister… my entire life… my entire youth… wasted, because of you…"

Her aura shone in a purple neon glow, "I will never forgive you! YOU _AND_ MIO! YOU DIE, FIRST! BECAUSE I'M ANGRY! I won't allow more lives to be wasted and pass on, ANY LONGER!"

She charged at Sonia and swung her sword down. Sonia avoided it, but was nearly nicked by the blade. Tohka started to swing and slash, as she nearly cut Sonia. Sonia roared, and landed a swift palm strike to her. Tohka's face was badly hurt, as she growled, "I haven't done so much… I was too focused on losing faith and hope… But I know one thing… I have to have a perfect world… I _must_ have the perfect world…"

Sonia grinned, "Indeed… You wanted a _Perfect World…_ "

Tohka brimmed in a huge aura, and boomed, "Yes… A _Perfect World…_ FREE OF VAMPIRES, LIKE YOU!"

She swung down, and slashed onto her chest. Sonia screamed in pain, "AAAAAAAAAGH! DAMN IT! You bitch!"

Tohka prepared, "It's time for your endgame, Sonia Strumm! This is your final resting place!"

Sonia called out, as Tohka's neon glow continued, "COME, YOU TY KO KY WANNABE! Lord MIO wants your head, since day one! Tonight is the night of the PERFECT WORLD! YOU'VE ALREADY LOST!"

Tohka held her sword high and charged at Sonia, who ran towards her, with a demonic grin of malice on her face. They clashed, as the others were fighting off the undead agents. Ginti decapitated two agents, and Lan stabbed one in the heart. Shiina used her kunais, laced with her Chikyuji, and impaled the agents into the head and chest area. Lan called, "This is too much!"

Budo cried, "There's too many of them!"

Sonia and Tohka continued to clash. Sonia slashed onto her chest, and hissed, "Stay down!"

Tohka growled, "Damn… I cannot lose… I have to remember…"

Sonia dashed towards her and shouted, "YOU'RE FINISHED!"

Tohka was being pinned down and badly beaten. Sonia kicked her, and then stomped onto her chest. Sonia cackled, "I win!"

Tohka moaned in pain, as she groaned, "Mom… Sena… I…"

She started to growl in pain, "If… I lose… I won't… forgive… myself…"

She then saw Tia's face in her mind, and then cried, "Mom… **MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** "

Her body started to brim in dark energy, and her hair turned darker. Shiina gasped, as she whispered, "Oh, no…"

Lan asked, "What is that?"

Shiina shivered, "I was afraid of this… Tohka just unleashed her Inverse Mode…"

Tohka shot out her aura onto Sonia, as she was pushed off. Sonia was on one knee and moaned, "What the hell? Why is she that resistant? I had her!

Tohka held her sword and snarled, "MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She swung her sword down towards Sonia, but she dodged out of the way. She roared, "WHAT IS THIS?"

Tohka yelled, "You've gone too far, Sonia! How dare you masquerade as the evil _Master_ , when you were the pawn of the vampire queen? And so, with the combined powers of Ty Ko Ky and Chikyuji, I will eliminate you! With this sword in my hand, and the powers within me, for the master that will be smote, I now do ONTO YOU!"

 **SLASH!  
** "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Sonia was hacked clean off, in her right arm. She groaned, as she was holding her arm.

Tohka then swung her sword towards her, and then stabbed Sonia, straight through the heart. Sonia croaked, as she was about to die. She moaned, as she slowly faded, "No… My… Power Core… My… energy… I… am… Master… Sonia… It… cannot be… I am…"

Tohka saw Sonia's tears, as she bowed her head in sadness, "I'm sorry… I had to kill you… Ikara Tokisaki… made you a monster… She mutilated you… I wished that I would've brought you back…"

Sonia gripped the blade, as she groaned, "It's… It's not… Your fault…"

She was slowly regaining her humanity, as she whispered, "Go… Save… … … everyone…"

Tohka asked, "Impossible! You're still alive?"

Sonia's Power Core started to fade to black, as she whimpered, "I'm… sorry… Lan Hikari… Geo, I'm… sorry… I always… loved you… My love… Geo…"

She started to grow limp, and then Tohka pull the sword back. She whispered, "She's dead. Sonia Strumm… Goodbye…"

Shiina slashed off an undead agent, as a few of the agents were shocked.  
"NO way! Sonia's dead?"  
"It cannot be…"  
"Oh, god… This woman… She's a monster!"  
"She's inhumane!"

Tohka turned to the agents and said, "You tell MIO… she's next…"

The agents retreated back into the volcano, but Tohka snarled, "NO, YOU DON'T! THOSE WHO SIDE WITH MIO, ARE **SPARED NO MORE**!"

 **SLASH!  
** In one huge strike, she cleaned off the entire army of undead agents. She bowed her head and said, "I am sorry… But I will avenge everyone that fell victim to MIO's hand."

Ginti gasped, "Holy shit!"

Shiina whispered, "Oh, my god… Tohka, that was amazing!"

Tohka walked past them and said, "Let's go. MIO's waiting… Let's end this…"

Lan nodded, "Right. Lead the way!"

Budo was amazed, as he said, "Amazing… Tohka's controlling her Inverse Form. But I wonder about the others…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the safehouse, a small arrow flew into the window. Jack found the arrow and saw a note attached to it. He read the note, and was completely shocked.

"Those… bastards!" He roared.

He called to Miyu, "Miyu! Come along! We have to end this, now!"

Kluke asked, "What? Jack, what's wrong?"

Jack said, "You stay here with Anode and Cathode, Kluke… Here."

He gave her the note, and they ran out. Azusa appeared and asked, "Huh? What's going on here?"

Kluke was shocked and surprised, reading the note that was sent by Sena. She dropped to her knees and whimpered, "No… No, Max, my baby…"

Azusa looked at the note and read:  
" _Dear fools,  
Come out, if you dare… unless, of course, you don't want to see your precious boy die in MIO's arms. His name is Max, and he knows your family, so much. In fact, why don't you come get him? Come see me, as I will be waiting for you… for a friendly day…_"

Azusa roared, "SCOUNDRELS! They wouldn't!"

Kluke pleaded, "MY BABY! What did they do to my Max?"

Azusa looked to the window, seeing the night sky, as she cried, "THEY WOULDN'T!"

Jack and Miyu rushed off, heading to Ty Ko Ky HQ. Azusa went outside, and saw them running away.

"JACK! MIYU!" Azusa roared, calling out, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET BACK HERE! IT'S A TRAP! **JACK! MIYU! IT'S A TRAP! COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!** "

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, they arrived, as they looked up the huge building. Miyu whispered, "My god… It's changed, since we were last here. Poor Max…"

Jack snarled, "Son of a bitch! I'm going to lacerate that vampire, so badly!"

Miyu nodded, as she agreed, "You're right… But don't do anything rash. We have to rescue Max… But I'm afraid it's all a trap…"

Jack yelled, "MY SON IS IN THERE! WHAT CHOICE DO I HAVE? THOSE ANDROIDS WILL RUE THE DAY THEY KIDNAPPED MY DARLING SON, MAX!"

He charged into the building, as he and Miyu ran in the lobby. Jack called out, katana in hand, "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD? WHERE IS MY SON?"

Miyu cried, "Jack! LOOK!"

Jack and Miyu viewed MIO, in her clothes, as she was up above on the second floor stairway. She smirked, as the darkness covered most of her. Her face was shrouded in darkness, as she brushed her long black hair. Jack snarled, as Miyu asked, "Wait… _This_ is MIO?"

Jack smirked, "So, we meet, at last… face-to-face… MIO!"

She applauded, as she said, "I see… You _are_ alive, are you, Jack? Miyu? You would dare come here, wanting revenge for what I have done? You nearly escaped death, and killed your own, to get to me…"

Jack huffed, "If you want to applaud and give me a prize, fine! My prize is YOUR head!"

Miyu cried, "Where's Max? What have you done to him, you brute?"

MIO smirked, "I'll give you a chance… Step out of the building, and never return… and I will let your son go free. Otherwise, you'd face me… face-to-face. Two steps forward, the child dies… Two steps back, he is spared, alongside _you_."

Jack snarled, "You rotten demon from hell. When I first heard about you, you were the soul image of the beautiful lady, named as your namesake, _Beautiful Cherry Blossoms_. The name of beauty and grace… but remove the veil that is inside you, created by the perverted nature of science and technology, birthed from the evil that is Mount Fuji, and your now-dead creator, Ikara Tokisaki, and you remain beautiful, but your beauty represents lust, and your aura is the scent of a demonic succubus! Your entire history of being alive, being the master of this Perfect World, and only to erase humanity, starting with our leader, Lady Vega, among others you have laid your hand down on… I have no fear for you!"

MIO licked her lips and grinned, "Is that so? Well… then come to me, Jack… Climb the stairs, and face me, face-to-face."

She crossed her arms and smirked, "But still… Do you think you can try to, oh, smash my Power Core to bits, the moment you get the chance to? I don't think you'll live long enough to learn that I have improved, thanks to Vega and Slade…"

Miyu gasped in horror, "No…"

MIO said, "Soon, King Slade and Queen Vega will be up-and-running, by the stroke of Midnight… And then, the power of the Ty Gem will be all mine. All of its secrets, all of its power… I now hold everything in my grasp… You're already too late!"

Miyu trembled, "No… She didn't… She killed Slade, too? It can't be…"

MIO smiled, "Now then, Jack… What is your choice? Leave now, or fight me? I do wish you'd make the right choice… Because… ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… You are confident that you'll end me…"

Jack struggled to move, as he was left with a choice: save Max or end MIO. MIO's word was just, but Jack tried to resist her temptations. MIO giggled, "You know, I'm beginning to think you _want_ to see Max die… I can sense it inside you. You've lost your composure, do you not? Doesn't one who loses composure feel afraid? Or is it that you know in your heart, that it's your son's life _or_ your own life, and that you're in a complete crossroad?"

Jack growled, as he felt MIO's cold intimidating presence, in which MIO is showing a calm soothing smile. He thought, "What is she-? Is she trying to play me? I want to rescue Max… but this demon… She's cornering me…"

Miyu cried, "Jack! You have to fight her! _I'll_ rescue Max, for you!"

MIO shook her head and said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm afraid that it's not _your_ decision… It's Jack's own choice… Even now, he's already under my lock and key… Yes, I have your son, the one you hold dear… but if you wish to fight me, right now, the boy dies… What's it going to be?"

She then smirked, "Why not cut ties, and choose _neither_ , and join me, so you can side with Vega and Slade, again? That way, your son lives… and you don't have to fight me…"

Jack snarled, as he was stuck. He then thought, "She's… She's trying to psychologically stop me?"

He roared, as his Ty Ko Ky kicked in, "ENOUGH! DIE, YOU VAMPIRE!"

MIO smirked, as she giggled, "Fine… Your son dies…"

Her aura shone in a dark aura and shouted, "BUT YOUR LIFE GOES FORFEIT, FIRST, JACK!"

Jack dashed forward, as he yelled, "DEMONIC VAMPIRE ROBOT, FOR SLADE, LADY VEGA, AND ALL OF THE TY KO KY, YOUR TYRANNY ENDS!"

MIO laughed, as she stepped back, "USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, **USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESSSSSSS!** "

MIO & Jack began to fight. Who will survive this battle? The final battle has begun!


	11. Chapter 11

Jack and MIO stared down, as MIO grinned, "Very well… NOW DIE!"

She landed a huge punch to the gut, as Jack was struggling. He coughed out blood and moaned, "No…"

Miyu cried, "JACK!"

MIO laughed, "USELESS! Where's your power, NOW? Ty Ko Ky has NO effect on me!"

She explained, "Have you not figured it out?"

Three colorful shines emitted from her bosom, as she stated, "I know everything now… even your pathetic Ty Ko Ky… You think I haven't forgotten about you tramps? YOU… YOUR FRIEND… and your family… You're ALL useless to match my power!"

Jack was kneeling down, as she walked towards him, "Tell me, young samurai… Why does humanity live so long? How do humans considered a right to live for? Humans live hoping to conquer their anxieties and fears, and attend a peace of mind. Seeking fame… controlling others… and acquiring wealth are all to achieve peace of mind. Marriage and friendship are also produced as means of obtaining peace of mind. When humans say they wish to help others, or that a thing is done for love and justice… It's all merely to give them peace of mind. The goal of _all mankind_ is to achieve peace of mind. Now, given that, what anxiety could you possibly feel towards spite against me, Jack? Any other peace of mind will come easily, if you do."

She grinned, "Doesn't challenging me, even knowing that it may spell your demise, or your death, per se, bring you anxiety?"

She added, "You're a very capable Ty Ko Ky Agent… It's a waste to kill _you_. Last chance… You wish to serve me, and achieve my Perfect World? Only then, you can achieve peace of mind, forever…"

Miyu cried, "Don't listen to her! She's evil! She's trying to get to you!"

Jack was growling, as MIO's soothing words were hexing him. MIO said, "Aw, whom do you trust, Jack? ME… OR HER…"

Jack snarled, as he raised his katana high. MIO raised her arms out, as Jack yelled, "I'LL SMASH YOUR POWER CORE INTO BITS!"

MIO laughed, "Try."

 **SLASH!  
** MIO was slashed on the chest by Jack's blade. Miyu gasped in horror, as MIO's bare cleavage is shown. Above her breasts were _four_ gems on her chest: red, blue, purple, and green. Jack gasped in shock and cried, "WHAT? _Four_ Power Cores?"

MIO smirked, "You can thank Vega and Slade… They told me the secrets of the Ty Gem. And even so… my powers are unmatched… What is it that pervy women say? AH! _Women have four mouths! _But, unlike the female of the species, I, MIO, have _four_ Power Cores!"

Her skin on her chest regenerated, covering her four gems. She then giggled, "I have the Ty Gem's secrets, and all in it… and more… And now, your death will be my blessing…"

Jack roared, as his hair went darker and his aura dimmed to a dark violet. He yelled, as he raised his sword high, going into Inverse Form, "DAMN YOU! THAT IS CHEATING! EVEN GODS DIE IN THEIR LUST FOR POWER! I'LL SEE TO IT THAT YOU DIE, FOR VIOLATING THE TY GEM'S SECRETS!"

Miyu yelled, "STOP! YOU CAN'T FIGHT HER!"

MIO hollered, as she held her fists high, " **YOU'RE USELEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!** "

 **POW!  
** MIO landed a single punch to Jack's face, and he dropped to the ground, badly hurt. His Inverse Form was disappearing, as Miyu trembled, "No… If she knew about-? Then… Jack's Inverse Form…"

MIO turned to Miyu, "and now, my dear… Do _you_ want _Peace of Mind_?"

Miyu thought, as she was frightened, "What is this? Why am I not moving? I've never felt this frightened by this evil demon! Four Power Cores, knowledge of the Ty Gem and our martial art, infinite power, infinite wisdom, infinite fatigue, unlimited charm and lust… She's the _Perfect Devil_! I can't fight her! She's… She's the walking Apocalypse!"

MIO prepared, as Miyu nervously prepared to fight back.

 **SMASH!  
** The front doors were blown open, as MIO shielded herself from the evening sunset. From the entrance, emerged Lan Hikari and his friends. Lan called, "Sorry we're late!"

Miyu cried, "TOHKA! SHIINA!"

Tohka nodded, "Don't worry, Aunt Miyu."

MIO shielded herself from the sun, and then made her retreat. Lan, Ginti, Tohka, and Shiina cried, "MIO!"

Ginti cried, "That girl in blue… That was MIO, wasn't it?"

Miyu nodded, "Yes… Aside from new clothes… MIO's more intimidating than before!"

Budo smirked, "Good! Then, let's do this! Chikyuji will eliminate this evil demon!"

He called out, "EVERYONE! We're going after her! She's heading upstairs, possibly to the top! We must kill her, once and for all!"

Shiina comforted Jack and said, "Jack… It's alright."

Tohka called, "Right! NO MORE FEAR! LET'S DO THIS!"

They ran off, upstairs, but Jack called out, "STOP!"

They all stopped, as Jack said, "Before you do anything to her… know this… I got to witness her abilities, firsthand… Actually, it wasn't like the MIO we met, a while back… This was _beyond_ our wildest expectations!"

He then explained, "I'll tell you what happened. I had MIO cornered with my Ty Ko Ky… but she… she shook off the Ty Ko Ky, like it was nothing… Your powers, our powers, she would scrub her body with your powers, and clean it off, making her shiny and new… In other words, _nothing_ can slit her! I used my Inverse Form to counterattack the vampire… but she bested it, without breaking a sweat. I know you don't understood what I said, but to be honest, I had no idea, either…"

Miyu thought, as she was worried, "I wonder if he is letting them know, by themselves… MIO… She's pure evil… Jack easily was bested, without laying a scratch on her. MIO… is a menace!"

Jack bowed his head and added, "It was terrifying… And to make matters worse… MIO has Vega in her thrall… including Slade…"

They all gasped, as he seethed, "It's… It's horrifying… MIO has Vega and Slade in her unholy grip."

Tohka seethed, as she was brimming in violet hue, "MIO… You son of a bitch… First, Mom… then, Vega… and now, Slade?!"

Shiina sniffled, "It's horrible…"

Budo cleared his throat and said, "The sun is setting… We must hurry."

Lan replied, "You're right."

He called to Jack and Miyu, "Thanks for backing us up. You can leave, while we fight this MIO."

Jack said, "Not without my son!"

He explained, "She… MIO kidnapped him… My son was kidnapped. I came here to rescue him, and now… Now, I'm here to rescue him… Miyu & I are staying!"

Miyu nodded, as she said, "I agree. You guys handle MIO & ROZ. We'll find Max, somewhere…"

Lan nodded, as he was upset, "I understand… MIO has gone too far…"

Shiina said, "Guys… We have to go. Time's running out."

Ginti said, "The sooner we end this, the better. What do you say, Lan?"

Lan asked, "Will you do it for Mugi?"

Ginti smirked, "Only if you do it for Yui."

Lan nodded, "Deal."

Budo replied, "We're on the same page. Now, let's go after MIO."

Tohka said, "Let's move!"

They rushed upstairs, heading to fight off MIO and her army of darkness.

 **XXXXX**

Upstairs, MIO retreated to find ROZ. ROZ asked, "So? Did you eliminate the fools?"

MIO smirked, "No… But I have a feeling the _real_ show is about to begin… Have Saya and Sena ready, while I return to activate Vega and Slade… with my Power Cores…"

"Not the Ty Gem?"

"Waste a valuable gem, after everything we've done? No… The Ty Gem… I have it with me… and under my thrall… It's not worthy of being a gem for my rulers. But it does serve as Vega and Slade's martyr. In fact, since I have all the secrets, Ty Ko Ky will die… The gem is unbreakable? Not everything is invincible. Once the entire Ty Ko Ky race is extinct, likewise the current race… and the human race extinguished, we harness ALL the powers of the Ty Gem… and then, we destroy it… MY Power Gems of Mount Fuji are the ONLY powerful gems to date!"

ROZ cackled, "Interesting… If that is the case, I'll assist them in battle!"

MIO gave ROZ a black-bladed sword and said, "Use this. I need NO weapons. My powers and my art is all I needed."

ROZ smirked, "You said it. With the new modifications, you're invincible!"

MIO laughed, as she walked off, "This is wonderful… Night begins to fall, as our guests are about to arrive. I shall prepare Vega and Slade… You, however, make sure they are dealt with."

She stopped, and then added, "In fact, if anything happens to you, dear sister… I will avenge you. And do not worry… win or lose, ROZ… I _always_ come out on top. I, MIO, am a goddess amongst the human race!"

ROZ smirked, "And I will bow to your supremacy, once the world is ours!"

MIO left, as ROZ scoffed quietly, "You miserable little life-sized circuit breaker."

She called out, "SAYA! SENA! I summon you!"

Two shadows appeared, as the others arrived at the next floor, where ROZ is waiting. Lan stopped and gasped, "YOU!"

ROZ smirked, "Yes… Me… You didn't expect to see _me_ , did you?"

ROZ smiled, as she leaned to Lan, pushing the others aside, "Ah… So _you're_ the famed Lan Hikari… MIO told me _everything_ about you…"

Tohka whispered, "Stay away from her, Lan…"

Lan blushed, as ROZ pushed her breasts to his chest, "Tell me, you wouldn't dare try to kill me, would you? I'm simply the most beautiful vampire of them all. And no, I'm not an android. I'm from a time _before_ technology…"

Lan growled, "You masher…"

Ginti barked, "Waste the bitch and let's go!"

ROZ smirked, as she cuddled by Lan, whispering into his ear, "Let's have a little fun…"

She started to kiss Lan, passionately, and hissed, "You… me… and the world…"

Lan was heavily flushed, succumbing to the vampiress's seduction. Shiina pleaded, "Come on, Lan! Snap out of it!"

Budo yelled, "YOU! Leave him alone!"

ROZ barked, "Stay away! Lan's mine now… He's a darling little minx… Don't you agree?"

Lan spoke in a passionate voice, "Yes, I do… Rozalyn…"

Shiina shrieked, "MONSTER! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Lan moaned, "I… I can't… MIO and Yui were one thing… but her… She's not an android… She's a real vampire… As much… as I want… to kill her… It's…"

Budo yelled, "Damn it, Lan! Overcome the succubus's seductive charms! She's trying to kill you!"

Lan moaned, as his eyes went blank, "No… She's a very charming woman… I love you, Rozalyn…"

They started to make out, as Tohka shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

ROZ smiled evilly, glaring at the others, while kissing Lan. Budo growled, "She's got him! We have to kill that vampire! One step closer to facing MIO!"

Budo roared, as Lan was let go, "You maniac! How many more lives will you take from this world?"

ROZ giggled, "Gee, I don't know… How's your girlfriend, by the way? MIO wants to see her again, yet your Chikyuji is the key to waking her up… Lemme answer this response: Will it work against MIO? What do you think?"

Lan bowed and grinned, "No… It doesn't…"

Shiina cried, "LAN! Snap out of it! ROZ is using you! LAN! LAAAAAAAAN!"

ROZ caressed Lan and giggled, "He can't come back to you… Humans are so easy to lure… Once you take a man, you can't ever let him go…"

Shiina growled, "No… It's… It's not true! Lan! LAN, WAKE UP!"

Lan prepared to fight, as ROZ smiled, "Lan Hikari, for me… Kill them… Hmm… Start with the ninja girl… She'll die, first…"

Everyone stepped back, as Tohka nodded, "Shiina, break her grip on Lan."

Shiina and Lan stared down, as Shiina sniffled, "It's come to this… Lan… Why won't you wake up? It's me, Shiina! I met you, when MIO came to pass!"

Lan held his sword up and shone his Chikyuji from his sword. The neon shine appeared, as ROZ stepped back. Lan spoke, "I obey my master… I obey my love…"

Shiina wept, "I… I can't fight him…"

He swung at Shiina, and she was struck down. Shiina was badly hurt, as she tried to avoid Lan's wicked assault. Shiina defended herself, but cannot fight back. She knows that she cannot strike a trusted ally.

He held his sword up and cried, "Shiina! Time to die! For MIO and ROZ!"

Shiina gritted her teeth and shouted, "NO! I can't die… Not after everything…"

She then called out, "LAN! I don't care if you're into Yui! You're one of the only people I can trust! Aside from my own boyfriend, you're another man I would like, next to Ginti and Shido!"

Tohka barked, "Leave Shido out of this!"

Shiina pleaded, "But Lan… If you're going to kill me, know this… I care for you… You're my friend… You helped me out, against any evil being… Lan…"

She sobbed, "I… I love you…"

Lan struggled, as he tried to hold his sword up. He tried swinging it down, as he groaned, "Shii… Shiina?"

Shiina held her and cried, "Lan… What we had was adventurous! And what we did was amazing… But I am ashamed of myself that I tried to break you free of your sadness! I'm sorry that you had to go through this horror show! I'm sorry I made your friends die, in MIO's hands! And I'm sorry that everything in this world is about to be turned into nothing!"

She held his shoulders and yelled, "AND I'M ALSO SORRY FOR THIS!"

She kissed him on the lips, as Tohka shrieked, "SHIINA?!"

Budo cried, "What the-?"

She continued to kiss her, as ROZ cried, "JUDAS! You harlot! Even if you admit your friendship towards Lan, he's my slave, now and forever!"

Lan groaned, "I'm… I'm sorry… Shiina…"

ROZ approached Shiina and shoved her down to the floor. ROZ smiled, "You… You can't ever break him. He's all mine…"

Lan nodded, "It's true… I only love one girl… I don't love you… I love her…"

ROZ laughed, "See? I win! And now-!"

 **POW!  
** Lan lands a backhand to ROZ's face, and shouted, "By _her_ , I meant _Yui_ , you whore! Your kisses were like sewage, and your flirty poses are like a diseased spider's body!"

ROZ stepped back, as she growled, bleeding from her face, "YOU… YOU BASTARD!"

Budo laughed, "HA-HA! Lan Hikari was never under ROZ's control!"

Tohka sighed, "Oh, what a relief."

Shiina sighed, as she was amazed, "Thank god… Now I'm I talked him into it… I guess the time I had sex with him made him more confident than ever."

Tohka roared in shock and fright, " **WHAAAAAAAAAT? YOU HAD SEX WITH LAN HIKARI?** "

ROZ shouted, "YOU DID **WHAT?** "

Shiina gulped, "Oops…"

ROZ hissed, showing her fangs, "YOU WHORES! HOW DARE YOU JILT ME LIKE THAT? HAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Lan held his sword up and shouted, "How dare _you_ try to seduce me, you vampire? Nobody seduces Lan Hikari!"

He and the others shine in a neon glow and said, "If we have to go through you, in order to end MIO, then so be it!"

ROZ growled, "Fine… In my family's name, you humans will die in my hands!"

"Pardon me…"

Saya appeared and bowed, "Sorry to disappoint you, but Lord MIO is waiting upstairs… The final preparations are set. Please, let us handle these fools."

Budo asked, "Huh? Us? As in…"

ROZ smirked, as she nodded, "So… Sis wants to have support… And who says I'm disappointed? You may fight them…"

She disappeared into the shadows, as Saya held her sword up and grinned, "At last, the time has come…"

Tohka whispered, "Saya Kisaragi… Don't tell me… She's still alive?"

Budo said, "She's one of the Jewel Women, owned by MIO. She's become fully-demonized."

Saya said, "And I didn't come alone…"

Sena appeared from the shadows, as she said, with an emotionless face, "Hello there, Tohka… Shiina… Lan… Long time, no see…"

She grinned, showing her fangs, as Tohka was crushed. She gasped, "Sena?! No… Not you, too…"

Lan sighed, "Oooooooh… I forgot about her…"

Ginti cried, "Wait… I thought she was a crystalized statue!"

Saya said, "She was… but thanks to ROZ, she is now a part of us… One of us in the collective… The Power Core was all we needed… And before you arrived, MIO did the rest…"

Sena's neck shown teeth marks, as Shiina gagged, "I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Budo cried, "She's been turned! FIENDS!"

Tohka wept, "Sena, no…"

Shiina growled, "Sena Aoi! Snap out of it! You're being used!"

Sena hissed, "No, I'm not. I have denounced my family… I have denounced Ty Ko Ky… The powers of MIO flow into me… and I will eliminate you, if I have to. MIO showed me the light… and made me her general, for Queen Vega and King Slade…"

Lan snarled, "MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Budo roared, "You son of a bitch! Shiina, can you fight her?"

Shiina said, "I'll try! Even as a vampire, she's not fully converted. I can sense it into her. A part of herself is resisting, but barely."

Budo said, "Fine. You handle Sena, I'll take Kisaragi."

Lan said, "Right! We'll go after ROZ, before she gets to MIO!"

Tohka said, as she was nervous, "Shiina…"

Shiina said, "Look… I'm sorry… It was when Lan was-."

Tohka shook her head and said, "At least Anode and Cathode weren't here, or they'd be running rapids on that… But I forgive you…"

Shiina nodded, as she smiled, "Thanks, Sis… Now, save Vega!"

Tohka replied, holding her sword, "Right! Good luck!"

She, Ginti, and Lan head up, as Shiina and Budo stayed to fight Saya and Sena. Sena held her D-Sword up, coated in black aura, and then said, "Shiina… Time to die, you little ninja fool…"

Shiina whispered, as she produced her Chikyuji, "Sena… Forgive me… I have to end this… If it means destroying you, so be it…"

They charged at each other, clashing swords, hitting their blades. The battle began between two rival forces: the forces of good and the forces of evil.

Heading upstairs, while the others were fighting below, Lan, Ginti, & Tohka were racing to the stairs, heading up, as ROZ was waiting for them. Ginti asked, "I never asked, but… shouldn't we used the elevator?"

Tohka replied, "MIO's building, now. Meaning, we can't."

Lan replied, "Chances are that she will trap us all inside. I know it's just hard work, but that vampire has to be stopped."

Tohka responded, "But first, ROZ… She used my Grandma Vega, and now she'll pay for it!"

They arrived at the next floor, as ROZ was waiting for them, wearing a red jacket, black skin-tight shorts, and black boots. Her blonde hair covered her bare breasts, and she was wearing a red headband. ROZ smiled, "Being in my underwear makes me a bit foolish. So, I decided to match my sister's style. She had good taste for the perfect world."

Lan growled, "YOU! You did this to everyone, and to even help MIO!"

Tohka cried, "Queen Virgo made a pact with your father… And MIO broke it! Why are you siding with the vampire, altogether?"

ROZ asked, "WHY? Why, you say? Oh, not much… I mean, for one thing, you're human… And another thing is… My father was vile and demonic, but he had kindness towards the human race!"

She explained, "Everything that they told you about my father, King Rumin Lokor the 12th… was mostly true. He was a kind vampire… but his wife, Enyama Rumin, was another story! And I have her genes! She hated the human race, and wanted to kill Virgo, when she had the chance, but Father… Father placed his hand down and halted the attack. IT made me sick, when I was birthed, learning of what he's done… Compassion towards the humans? Love? Friendship? Admiration? ALL GARBAGE! You mortals forget one thing: I'm a vampire! I don't _need_ love! I do NOT need friendship! I never wanted compassion!"

Ginti barked, "Oh, yeah? Then how come you're flirty with MIO and your minions? YOU have no love or compassion, and yet you felt it. You're in love, and you have friends, yet you say that you hate all compassion and friendship!"

ROZ barked in anger, "Are you trying to confuse me? I'm not a robot! I'm full-blooded vampire! And besides, paradoxes are immune to us. We get it, of course.  
No… THIS is different. I never had friends, until I met Fiona, my sister… or as she is called, MIO… She's my only friend… despite that she's an android. So, now…"

She held up her sword and said, "Now, it's time to make sure you three DIE IN MY HANDS!"

Lan and Ginti prepare, as Lan said to Tohka, "Tohka, this one's ours. Go to MIO… Save Vega."

Tohka agreed, but ROZ called out, "WHAT? YOU are leaving, Yatogami?"

Tohka rushed off, but was blocked by a swarm of undead agents. ROZ laughed, "The Perfect World is about to begin! YOU'RE NOT GOING _ANYWHERE_! BWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAA!"

Tohka was surrounded, as Lan and Ginti prepared to fight ROZ. They stared down, as Lan growled, "Damn… I bet she knew we were making a beeline to MIO."

Ginti said, "Whatever. We destroy _her_ , first. Then, we make our way through."

Tohka fight off the zombies, as she cried, "Make it quick!" as she hacked her way through numerous undead agents. And now, the final battle has commenced. Will Lan and friends save the world? Or has MIO doomed the world?

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the safehouse, Obsidian was flying to where Azusa is, and then smirked, "Fools…"

She changed back into the Blonde Azusa, and then grinned, "She belongs to us… Azusa Nakano, time to welcome you back… to the Perfect World…"

Azusa was sleeping in her bed, as Anode and Cathode were still lying on their cots, still unconscious. Anode suddenly woke up, and asked, "Huh? Where am I?"

She nudged Azusa, as she asked, "Azusa?"

Azusa woke up and said, "Hey… Why are you up? You feel okay?"

Anode said, "I'm fine… I'm sorry I let you down…"

Cathode woke up, as Anode sniffled, "Forgive me…"

Azusa said, "It's alright. And don't worry. I have time to train you…"

Cathode asked, "Where are the others?"

Azusa stated, "They're off to fight MIO. They are ready."

Anode whined, "AWWWWWWWWWWW! THEY LEFT WITHOUT US?"

Azusa replied, "I'm sorry… But you two cannot leave yet. You see, you were out for days, and your training did not pay off. But that's alright… We have time, in case we're struggling to survive."

Cathode said, "You're right…"

Azusa stated, "Now… You girls get some sleep… We'll wait in the morning for a peaceful world from MIO…"

A voice called, "And you shall die in darkness, all the same."

Obsidian appeared, in human form, from the shadows, as Azusa cried, "NO!"

Anode gasped, "Huh? _Two_ Azusas? But that one's blonde…"

Azusa roared, "Obsidian! You monster!"

Obsidian said, "Found you… Now, time to rejoin your master…"

She held up an emerald Power Core, as Cathode said, "A Power Core?"

Azusa was trembling, as she was feeling hurt, "Ungh… No… I… cannot submit… NO! I DEFY YOU!"

Obsidian grinned, "No one defies the Jewel Women… You naughty kitty…"

Azusa meowed, "Meow… Nya… No… I'm… resist… I can't… nya…"

Anode pushed Azusa back and cried, "What are you waiting for? RUN! Run, while you still have any sanity left!"

Azusa yelled, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Anode hollered, "I SAID GO, GODDAMN IT!"

Azusa nodded, and then ran away. Obsidian went after her, but Anode and Cathode blocked her path. Cathode said, "You bitch!"

Anode shouted, "You can harm our friends, but you _don't_ torture our teacher!"

Cathode called out, "We'll break you in two!"

Anode smirked, "And in 39 little pieces!"

Obsidian growled, "You lucky twerps… Why bother fighting _you_?"

Their neon auras shone, as Obsidian growled, "Damn you! You still have that power?"

Both Anode and Cathode held their swords up and struck down onto the blonde girl. Obsidian was struck heavily in the chest, and then growled, "You dirty…"

She was wounded heavily, as Anode gasped, "OH, MY GOD… What power! So this is Chikyuji…"

Cathode smiled, "Wow… All our anger towards that woman… We just gave her our power!"

Obsidian snarled, as her fangs were shown, "You dirty little assholes! WOUND MY BODY, AND I'LL SUCK YOUR BLOOD! I AM OBSIDIAN, MIO'S LOYAL SERVANT! I AM IMMORTAL! AND I OBEY MY VAMPIRE QUEEN!"

She lunged at them, as Cathode jabbed her Chikyuji sword into her heart. Obsidian gasped in horror, as Cathode said, "Immortal, you say? Well, we cannot break your Power Core… but if you're really a vampire, then you have but one other weakness…"

Anode glowed in a bright green light, "And that's pure sunlight! In fact, LEMME BRING IT TO YOU, YOU BLONDE NAUGHTY KITTY!"

 **SLASH!  
** Obsidian was severely slashed through the upper body, as she screamed in horror, " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** LORD MIO, SAVE ME! I'M MELTING! MELTING!"

Obsidian was melting into ashes, rapidly, from her huge cut, and then she shrieked demonically, until she was reduced to nothing. The Power Core that she was giving to Azusa faded to black, and lost its shine. Anode smashed it with her sword and gagged, "Ew…"

Azusa looked on, and then smiled, "You girls… You are lifesavers…"

Cathode asked, "Azusa… Please… Tell us what's going on."

Anode asked, "Are you scared of these Power Cores?"

She then realized, "Wait a minute… YOU LIAR!"

Cathode asked, "ANNA! What are you saying?"

Anode stated, "You know, it all makes sense, about your abilities… but your veil is because of the scar on your chest. I get it now! You're an android!"

Azusa bowed her head and sobbed, "I'm busted…"

She stated, "But just so you know, Budo used his Chikyuji to make me regain humanity. I was once a human being, before MIO converted me…"

Cathode said, "But, in my opinion, it won't change you back fully. You're stuck as an android…"

Azusa replied, as she was upset, "I never told them that, but… You're right… Even if they use Chikyuji to regain my body back to normal, I can't be human again, not until MIO is destroyed. But… Obsidian, MIO's slave, she tried to make me know the truth… I'm NOT like them! I'm a human being! But I cannot go back to being a robot! I just can't! I want to live, for Budo… and for Lan and friends…"

Cathode asked, "Then why the Power Cores? What made you jumpy for them?"

Azusa sniffled, "I cannot join the fight with MIO. Budo said that to maintain my human form, I cannot go near a Power Core, even by touching…"

Cathode said, "So, that's why… That Power Core… It's your old self…"

Anode added, "And the reason you avoided it was because you cannot go back to being an android. I understand…"

Azusa sniffled, as she was crying, "You guys…"

Anode said, "It's alright… We'll protect you…"

Azusa hugged Anode and Cathode, as Azusa was bawling. Cathode said, "So, should we join the others?"

Anode said, "Nah. I'm not ready to fight MIO… Azu-Nyan is a cute kitty. And now that we know the truth… I want…"

She wept, "I want to protect this kitty…"

She started to cry, too, as Cathode blushed, "It's alright…"

Anode and Azusa cried, as Cathode comforted them. As they stayed in the safehouse, the others were at the Ty Building, in battle.

* * *

Back up on the top floor, MIO was looking to the night sky, grinning, "Obsidian has failed me… No matter… Her death will be avenged…"

Vega was already on her pedestal, as MIO held up a dark purple gem. She then said, "The New Moon has come, at last… Queen Vega… It's time to wake up…"

She placed the gem on Vega, and then Vega started to move lightly. She opened her eyes and whispered, "AH… Lady MIO…"

MIO bowed to her and said, "Your majesty…"

Vega smiled and said, "A perfect world… must be exact… MIO… My darling… Do me a favor…"

Vega hissed, showing her vampire fangs, "Use the powers of your Power Cores to eradicate these fools, including my former family… The Ty Ko Ky Family will be the first to go…"

MIO said, "Except for… You, Slade, and Sena… They are the true family… Ty Ko Ky flows into you… The Ty Gem I have… will work wonders…"

Vega smirked, "And you deserve it, my darling… All the secrets are yours…"

She went to her throne and said, "Now, while we wait, inform me of the end of my now-former family. I must rest here, and wait for the perfect rule to begin…"

MIO cackled, as she thought, "YES! YEEEEEEEEES! I DID IT! THE WORLD IS MINE! All I have left is to eliminate the bastard, Lan Hikari, and his peanut gallery of pitiful humans! I am now a goddess among humans, and the Ty Gem and all in it is finally mine! Thank you, Queen Virgo, for this wondrous gift! And you too, Ikara Tokisaki… my mother… Thank you for making me continue on with your dream! THE WORLD IS MINE!"

She laughed loudly and evilly, knowing she had already won. But little does she know, Lan and the others were making a break for MIO. However, they have to go through her army, in doing so.


	12. Chapter 12

The battle began, as the sun was setting. Sena and Shiina began to clash, as Sena swiped her D-Sword towards Shiina, as she growled, "Damn her! MIO! ROZ! I'll never forgive you for hurting my sister!"

Sena hissed, as she swiped down, "I HAVE no sister."

They continued to clash, while Budo and Saya clashed each sword strike, striking each blade. Saya beeped and moaned, "You have my dear Azusa. She's a vampire, like me."

He boomed, "She's regaining her humanity! You're not taking her back!"

Saya pushed her down, and swung her blade down towards him. Budo rolled out of the way, as her katana struck to the floor. Budo kicked Saya off, as he leapt up and slashed his sword to her chest. He hit the Power Core, dead-on, but it didn't shatter. He growled, "Damn. I see that you have Power Cores that are hard as diamonds."

Saya hissed, "You cannot break our Power Cores. We are stronger than before. You're already doomed."

Shiina was pinned down, as she cried, "Budo! I don't know what to do, but NOT shatter her Power Core! There's got to be a better way!"

Budo ducked Saya's attack and called, "Well… It appears that MIO finally knew the secrets of the Ty Gem. But even if they are exact duplicates, 100% genuine, they are _still_ carbon copies!"

Saya slashed onto his waist, nicking him. Budo moaned in pain, as Shiina yelled, "BUDO!"

Sena slashed down onto Shiina's waist, and started to glow purple. Sena laughed, as Shiina was badly hurt. Sena started to stomp down onto Shiina and hissed, "Pathetic human!"

Shiina was weakening, as she groaned, "Ty Ko Ky… She… still has… that power…"

Sena pressed her foot onto Shiina's back and said, "My Ty Ko Ky is all I need to eliminate you, former sister. Do you really think that you can defeat me, you rogue human? If you would've severed ties with MIO, you would be with Queen Vega and King Slade, and rule the Perfect World! But I have!"

She punted her face and said, "YOU'RE A PATHETIC AGENT, SHIINA!"

Shiina was slammed into the wall, as was badly hurt. She coughed, "Sena… Why?"

Budo was struggling, as Saya was pressing her sword down onto his, in a test of strength. He shoved her off, and then slashed towards her. Saya blocked it with her sword, and said, "Child's play."

He was pushed off by a red energy force. Her Power Core flashed, as her wounds started to regenerate. He was on one knee and slashed towards her chest. He managed to cut onto her waist. Saya groaned, but her abdomen healed. She growled, "I will make you suffer…"

She hollered, as her eyes were hostile and red.

 **XXXXX**

Upstairs, ROZ was lambasting Lan and Ginti, but they blocked her sword attack. ROZ pushed them both back, and roared, "MORTALS LIKE YOU, TAKE YOUR LOVE AND COMPASSION, AND STICK IT IN YOUR GRAVES! And I say that, because I'm going to kill you!"

She stabbed Lan into the chest, but he dodged the attack. Ginti called, "It's two-on-one, you creep!"

ROZ laughed, "Well, why am I not surprised?"

Her head turned to him, twisting around. ROZ cackled, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She slashed onto his chest. Ginti moaned in pain, as he stepped back. ROZ kicked Lan in the gut, while her head was backwards. Her head turned back, and said, "Even if you try to, I cannot feel it! Vampires are the undead! You think I did that proves to be fatal?"

Lan was on the ground, as Ginti called, "Lan! Now the hell what?"

Lan roared, running towards ROZ, but she dodged the blade strike. She swung her black blade and said, "Time to die…"

Lan leapt over her strike. She cried, "What the-?"

 **POW!  
** She landed an elbow to the chest, upwards, and Lan dropped to the ground. Tohka shrieked, "LAN!"

She slashed and hacked through five zombies, and rushed to him. Ginti snarled, "She's a freak of nature! No one in their right mind would contort her body and attack, like that!"

Tohka held Lan up and said, "You okay, Lan?"

Lan coughed, "Damn… Even if I use my Chikyuji, she finds a way to counter our strikes."

ROZ laughed, "You three cannot think of cutting me down! I, ROZALYN Rumin, will see to it that the human race goes extinct! My mother, she will not let me down, from the afterlife! Mother, watch me slay the pathetic humans and end their pitiful lives! My Power Core, blessed by darkness and chaos, makes me invincible!"

She held up black daggers and said, "And now, your friends die."

She tossed three daggers towards the group. Ginti deflected the daggers with his sword. He rushed towards her, as Tohka lightly healed Lan of his injuries. She replied, "Lan, Ginti will handle ROZ. Come on…"

Lan said, "No. If I abandon Ginti, I'll let Mugi down."

"But… She's evil!"

" _Was_ evil! I have to stay and protect Ginti!"

"What about me?"

Lan held his sword high, and slashed down the undead agents. He called, "I'll stop these freaks! YOU, GO TO MIO!"

Tohka nodded, as she raced upstairs, heading to the top floor. ROZ cried, "NO!"

She was blocked by Ginti, as he said, "Wrong answer! You have to go through me!"

ROZ snarled, as they clashed, "What can _you_ do, Red? Your neon shine won't work against me!"

Her blade shone black, and hissed, "YOU'RE GOING TO SUFFER!"

Ginti yelled, as his blade shone in white, "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"

He roared, as he kicked her off, "What you did to Mugi… NO! What your sister did to her… I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

ROZ landed on her feet and smiled, "Pathetic. Avenging your robot girlfriend? She's dead. What can you do to avenge her? NOTHING! She was a Jewel Woman, through and through!"

Ginti threw his blade down, and ROZ avoided it. ROZ laughed, as she held up more daggers, "You're finished!"

She threw the daggers, and Ginti avoided it. ROZ laughed, "You can thank MIO for the daggers. I never knew she had an endless supply…"

Ginti roared, "You bitch…"

Lan took down more of the zombie agents, as he called, "Ginti, need help?"

He and Ginti sided with each other, as ROZ smirked, holding her blade up, "Ah… 2-on-1… favorable odds for me… Now, tear you asunder by my hellish blade!"

Her aura was coated in pitch black, as her pale skin became dark and demonic, with red markings all over her body. ROZ snickered, "Lemme show you the true power of the Rumin Royal Family…"

Her fangs grew, and her eyes turned black with red irises. Her teeth became razor-sharp, as she said, "I'm not like MIO. She's just an android… I am _full-vampire_! She doesn't understand the TRUE powers of the darkness!"

Her sword grew bigger, similar to an Excalibur, only with a black blade, and ghostly aura on the tip. She cackled, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! I win!"

Ginti prepared, "Not for long!"

They attacked ROZ, and she blocked the blade strikes with her huge sword.

 **XXXXX**

Back below, Budo and Saya continued fighting, while Sena was approaching a downed Shiina. Sena held her sword up and said, "It ends with you, Shiina. You are not a part of my family."

She swung down, but Shiina blocked it. She whispered, in pain, "I won't… lose… to you… Sena… Sena!"

She pushed her off, but Shiina was lightly bleeding from her arms. She groaned in pain, "I won't be defeated… by you… of all people…"

Sena snarled, "You're a joke."

"Sena! It's me… Shiina!"

"So?"

"You can break this spell! Be free of the vampire's control!"

Sena didn't listen. She stabbed onto Shiina's chest, jabbing rapidly. Shiina dropped to the ground, as Sena laughed, "You're a joke. Shiina… You're a failure. You never listen."

Shiina moaned, "This is so stupid… I can't fight back; not towards Sena… Damn that vampire!"

She stood up. But Sena slammed a right hook to her face. She roared, "STAY DOWN!"

Shiina fell down, again, and was bloodied. She coughed, "Why? I used the Chikyuji… but… It's not working… Why isn't it… working?"

Sena punted her ribcage, and send her to another room, away from Budo and Saya. Sena walked towards her prone body and said, "Good. Now you and I will fight, without any help, whatsoever. This is the end of you, you damnable ninja. Ty Ko Ky remains in my body. But the Ty Gem belongs to Lord MIO. She is the rightful ruler of the Ty Ko Ky. This is a Perfect World! The Perfect World, free of your kind! Your soul shall be erased, by MIO's hand, Queen Vega's rule, or by me!"

Shiina was helpless, as she pleaded, "No… Everyone… Damn it… Tia's gone… Vega and Slade have joined the dark side… Jack and Miyu… Where are you?"

Shiina tried to get up, but Sena stomped on her back. Shiina screamed in agony and cried, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Sena smirked evilly, "You're finished, you pathetic girl."

She held her D-Sword up and prepared to impale her sword onto her spine. She roared, "DIE!"

She lunged down, but Shiina avoided it, out of instinct. She moaned, as she held her body, "Damn… My body… it's badly hurt… But luckily, I avoided her blade…"

Sena snarled, "You avoided it? Damn you! No matter… One moment, and I'll have your head!"

Shiina was on one knee, holding her waist, "This… is so… stupid… Come on, Ty Ko Ky… WORK! DAMN IT! Want the Ty Ko Ky back!"

Sena laughed, "What's wrong? You cannot harness that power?"

Shiina thought, as she growled, "Damn you, Azusa… You should've give me back my Ty Ko Ky!"

Azusa's voice called, "No. I stripped you of that power, to learn of Chikyuji… And now that you're learning it, your Ty Ko Ky will return to you. I only sealed it away, to protect you. If you train your Chikyuji, while under Ty Ko Ky, it'll be unstable. Once potent enough, both powers will be strong enough to stop the tyranny of MIO."

Shiina moaned, "No… It's not true…"

She thought, "It's… It's over… I can't wake my powers… Tohka, I'm-. Tohka… NO!"

 **STAB!  
** Sena stabbed Shiina in the gut, and then Shiina started to gag. She dropped to the floor and died. Sena smiled, "All too easy… Goodbye, Shiina…"

She put her sword away and said, "Now… to aide Saya."

She walked off, leaving a dead Shiina behind. As she took five steps away…  
 **WHIZZ! THUD!  
** A kunai knife jabbed onto her back. Sena screamed in pain, as Shiina started to brim neon purple energy. She hissed, "I… not… through… with you… yet…"

Sena roared, as she was struggling, "You're… still alive?"

She gingerly stood up and growled, "It's coming back… My Ty Ko Ky… When I remembered Tohka's sad face… something woke up inside me. Sena… you traitor! I will never forgive you for siding with MIO! Tohka didn't want it to happen, and now look at you! You're a monster!"

Sena growled, "You damned freak!"

Shiina's Ty Ko Ky was reawakened, as she called, "For my family, Sena… I will find a way to stop you!"

Sena snarled, as her Ty Ko Ky bloomed, "FOOL! I denounced my Ty Ko Ky family… only I keep my powers, to destroy you! Say goodbye, you worthless assassin!"

They clashed at each other, slamming their swords together.

 **XXXXX**

Saya continued to slash, but Budo avoided every swipe. Budo kicked down her legs, and she rolled backwards. Saya roared in a demonic cry, and then cried, "GWAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She slashed onto his chest, but Budo sidestepped from the attack. He then used his Chikyuji to make his sword brighter. He swiped onto her waist. She felt the attack and hollered in pain, feeling the burns inside her. Her skin nearly melted, and a part of her chrome parts were exposed.

Budo said, "Not bad, for an android…"

Saya regenerated, and then said, "Even if you snip me, cut me, gash me, or shred me, I can NEVER be beaten!"

Budo said, "How can I stop her? She's like an invincible demon! She regenerates, like a lizard! I have to use everything I got to end her! Shiina… Lan… Tohka… Ginti… Forgive me, but I can't be at your need, right now."

He defended himself, as Saya continued to slash and swipe at Budo.

 **XXXXX**

Tohka was racing upstairs, as she growled, "MIO… This time, I will destroy you! Kurumi, watch me… I'm going to make you proud, and end Ikara's ambition. And Shido, wait for me… Whenever you come back, I'll be waiting for you… so I can be by your side, again."

She arrived at the top floor and panted. She shouted out loud, as she was stepping forward, "MIO! COME OUT HERE, YOU BITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FAMILY? FOR THIS, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, FOR HARMING A SOUL OUT OF EVERYBODY, INCLUDING MY MOTHER, MY GRANDMOTHER, MY SISTERS, AND MY ENTIRE FACTION! AND YOU EVEN STOLE THE TY GEM FROM ME! **MIO AKIYAMA, YOU FUCKING BITCH! I, TOHKA YATOGAMI, ON BEHALF OF KURUMI TOKISAKI, THE GIRL YOU KILLED, AMONG OTHERS… FOR THE MEMORIES OF THE FRIENDS OF MY ALLIES, LAN HIKARI AND GINTI… AND FOR THE ENTIRE HUMAN RACE… WILL END YOUR PERFECT WORLD, FOREVER!** "

MIO appeared from the shadows, making a slow applause, while Tohka was panting for air. MIO smiled, "Courageous words, my dear… but all for naught…"

Her blue eyes glimmered, as Tohka stared down at her, in a glare. She snarled, "You… You did this to everyone… To Origami… to Shiina… to Sena… to Mom… to Grandma Vega… to Kasai… to Lan's friends… to Ginti's girl… to everyone you killed…"

She roared out, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FAMILY?"

Her screams echoed, as MIO smiled evilly, "What _I_ did? I only paid dividends on Virgo's promise… Only ROZ's father broke the pact. He birthed ROZ, and this was his key… Didn't Azusa-bot tell you the _real_ story?"

She calmly added, "ROZ _did_ break the pact… because he knew that the pact would someday be broken, and his wife, Enyama, would do just that. Azusa-Bot never told you the worse part of it… King Rumin Lokor died, after the pact was broken… _after_ Enyama ordered Rozalyn to slew him!"

Tohka gasped, "What?"

MIO smiled, "Thanks to the knowledge of the Ty Gem _and_ the Fuji Gems, I know the truth… It wasn't ROZ that broke the pact… The pact broke, when ROZ killed her father… When the pact broke, years later, Ikara created me… and from there, I was her loyal daughter. Of course, the reason I knew about the human-vampire pact… was because Ikara was there… when she met ROZ."

She explained that Ikara, back in Fuji Forest, long ago, unearthed some gems, including the wakening of ROZ. She even explained that ROZ was forced, by Enyama's word, to kill King Rumin, since ROZ's mother wants NO peace. Ikara made the decision so, and ROZ would kill her father, in cold blood.

MIO concluded, "So, you see, my dear… It wasn't _Ikara_ that broke the pact… It was ROZ that wanted the Perfect World to go as planned, as her father was against it."

Tohka replied, "But in turn, Ikara Tokisaki was held responsible for manipulating Enyama to make ROZ kill King Rumin! Ikara's a inhumane beast!"

MIO barked, "SILENCE! DO NOT question my mother's actions. Azusa-Bot just never told you the _real truth_. But you do, now…"

She walked off, "And now, since the traitor is siding with you to defeat me, it seems you shall be exterminated. Oh… how I wish it were Lan Hikari… You, however, are the first to go, since you made it this far."

She grinned to her, "Only to realize that you can never defeat me… Jack learned it… and so will you…"

She straightened her clothing, and then said, "COME, Tohka Yatogami! Allow me to show you your nirvana! The extinction of your kind is coming to an end!"

She walked towards her, with her cape flowing in the wind. MIO said to Tohka, "Tohka Yatogami, allow me to show you the end of your era. Ty Ko Ky dies in _your_ hands. Not mine."

Tohka whimpered, "What have you done to Vega?"

MIO smiled, "You want to ask me that? How stupid. She's resting… and yet… She waits for night to fall. The end of your life…"

Tohka snarled, as MIO grinned to her, "You stopped me before… but not again… Revenge is mine to uphold…"

Tohka balled her fist, and socked MIO in the face. But she punched air, as MIO vanished from her sight. She appeared from behind and said, "What ferocity. You'd avenge your family, just for me? You're the last hope… and here I thought you'd cower in sadness for Tia, the fallen Ty Ko Ky princess…"

Tohka yelled, "SHUT UP!"

She raised her sword and slashed at MIO's torso. But MIO avoided it, again, teleporting to front of Tohka's body. Mio laughed, "Did I struck a nerve?"

Tohka shivered, as she thought, "No way… How did she avoid it, at close range? It's like… It's like she's haunted! But how can she? She's a robot!"

MIO asked, "You're asking me " _MIO, you're the amalgam of machine and demon. Why avoid this onslaught, by acting out of hubris?_ " Why, you ask? Because the Perfect World is what I behold…"

She held herself and said, "This body… This newly sculpted body that I have been blessed in… This powerful body… It's a darling gem of life… It also harbors unlimited powers, as my gem infuses me with the power of four…"

"Power of four?"

"That's right, Tohka Yatogami!" MIO boasted, "Strike my chest, and see for yourself!"

Tohka roared, "I'd rather aim at your black heart, thank you! NOW DIE!"

She stabbed her sword towards her chest. But MIO once again avoided it. She appeared from where she originally stood, as Tohka was frightened, "WHAT? HOW?"

MIO giggled, "You _still_ don't get it? I am invincible. The powers of the Ty Gem _and_ The Fuji Gems… they are at my beckoning! I hold _every_ secret in your pathetic race, and your humanity that you hold precious to you will fall, like dominoes!"

Tohka panted, as she was on her knees, in shock, "It's… I can't beat her… She's… She's too fast!"

She slapped her face and barked, "NO! No, do not lose hope! She's messing with you! Focus, Tohka! Land a hit onto that bitch!"

MIO smirked, "Now… What can _you_ do, Tohka? I shall send you to Hell, and all my powers will burn you asunder!"

She pointed at her, "Tell me, Yatogami… Would Kurumi wanted it that way? Would she let you fight back, only for you to be another corpse for my soiree? I believe that your own funeral is set… And yu can join KURUMI TOKISAKI IN HELL!"

 **POW!  
** She landed a swift blow to the gut, as MIO cackled. She landed a swift elbow to the head, and a knee strike to the face. Tohka was stumbling down, as MIO dusted herself off. She said, "Foolish girl. You cannot strike me."

Tohka was getting up, as she growled, "Damn you… MIO! I won't… run away… from you! What you did to Kurumi… to Origami… to EVERYONE! I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

MIO cackled, as she prepared to fight, "Fine… Then let's fight, Tohka. I grow tired from avoiding your cheap shots. Now, let's begin…"

Tohka gasped, as she thought, "Is she mocking me? Then what was that brawl I was handed to, earlier? Is she thinking of this fight as a joke? DAMN IT! She pisses me off, with her calm and seductive look! How can she be that strong, if she's too damn calm?"

MIO smirked, holding her fists up. She stated that Tohka has a sword. MIO didn't need one. Her grip is all she needed, meaning she can fight Tohka, using her fists, and without weapons.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Shiina's struggling to get up, as she was recovering from her fatal wound. Sena grinned, as she said, "So… Your last ounce of strength…"

Shiina whispered, "It came back… My Ty Ko Ky…"

She held her katana, as she cried, "YOU DEMON FROM HELL! WHAT YOU DID TO SENA… UNFORGIVEABLE!"

Sena roared, "YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

They charged at each other, and swung their swords at the same time.

 **SLASH! SLASH!  
** They slashed deeply, at the same time. Sena's right arm was hacked off, but, in her determination, Sena slashed off BOTH of Shiina's legs, by the thigh area. Shiina gasped, as she started to fall to the ground, with her severed legs lying on the ground. A hush fell to the building, as Shiina fell in a THUD. She was bleeding from her wound, and her purple aura vanished.

Shiina croaked, "No… How… can this… be?"

Sena put her sword away, and groaned, holding her wound, "You got me good… But not good enough… Time to die…"

She held her D-Sword high and aimed for the heart. Shiina closed her eyes and whispered, "Do it…"

Sena lunged her sword towards the chest. But she halted, near the tip, and hissed, "MIO… My mistress… I understand… My ex-sister is already there… fighting her…"

She put her sword away and said, "A slow and painless death… is all you deserve now…"

She walked away, after picking up her right arm. She groaned, as she was regenerating her deep wounds, "Ungh…"

After that, Sena vanished. Shiina closed her eyes and sniffled, "Everyone's left me… to fight the others… Tohka… I'm sorry… Looks like I'm all alone on this one…"

She lied her head on the floor and slowly started to lose breathing. She whispered, as she was fading, "I can't… use my… powers… If I lose… a lot… of blood… Sena… Why?"

Tears rolled down her face, and then she passed out. Shiina's body remained lifeless and legless, as she was slowly lose her life.

 **XXXXX**

Jack and Miyu, meanwhile, were looking around the lobby for Max, figuring that he's held captive in the basement. Miyu replied, "That may be true… But what if MIO already killed her?"

Jack growled, "I know in my heart that Max is okay. We have to find him, soon enough, and leave. If we assist them, we'd be in the way."

Miyu agreed, "I know… Such fear inside MIO… She's simply the Horsewoman of Death. I can imagine who would be her Famine, Pestilence, and War."

Jack huffed, "You know, that's a bad thing you just said!"

"Sorry…"

"But you're right… MIO is unstoppable. Our only option left is to pray, which is all we have left…"

"What about Budo? He and his friends have this Chikyuji."

"That may be so, but that's a given. If this power fails, it's all over. Lan, Tohka, Shiina, and the others… Ty Ko Ky or not, they cannot face MIO, at all…"

Kluke suddenly appeared by the destroyed entrance and called, "Oh, my! What happened here?"

Jack asked, "Kluke?"

She replied, "I'm sorry I came here… I just couldn't bear having our son being held captive. Tell me… Is he alright?"

Miyu said, "We haven't even looked, yet. But he's somewhere around the lobby, maybe in the basement. I bet she turned the basement into a dungeon…"

Jack said, "Kluke, you stay by me… Miyu, you search the west area, and Kluke and I will search downstairs. If you find Max, rescue him… but any Ty Ko Ky agents show up, eliminate them. They're turned."

Miyu replied, "Understood. Good luck."

Jack sighed, as Miyu rushed off, "Luck is _all_ we need, now…"

Kluke asked, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Nothing, dear. Let's go."

They left to find Max. Knowing Jack, saying that luck is all they needed, he was right. Shiina has been taken down, leaving a huge disadvantage for Budo's team. Lan and Ginti are fighting ROZ, while Budo is fighting Saya. And Tohka, however, is fighting the demonic MIO, one-on-one… Who will win this showdown?

Meanwhile, in MIO's private chambers, the Ty Gem, safely inside a small glass case, near her coffin, was starting glow lightly. It dimmed down, and then shone brighter. It started to pulsate and flash, starting to produced small orbs inside the gem. What could this mean?


	13. Chapter 13

Up on the top floor, MIO & Tohka stared down, as Tohka thought, preparing to fight, "If I use Inverse Form, she'll brush it off, easily. I have to find a weakness in her, and hopefully end her evil ways."

She looked at her chest and thought, "The Power Core! That is it! If I cannot break it off, I can pry it out of her chest, and she drops like a wooden mannequin! Only… Where is it?"

MIO's bare skin showed NO Power Core; unfortunately, MIO bears _four_ of them, and her synthetic skin produced a layer that covers her four gems, creating a new layer of skin.

MIO rushed towards Tohka, and they exchanged blows. Tohka swung her sword at her, but MIO avoided every strike. MIO held her fists and said, "Weakling!"

She landed a swift punch to the gut, as MIO thought, "Only Lan, the redhead, and Budo are after me. Methinks that Sena has slewed the ninja girl. Once this whelp's been eliminated, Lan Hikari, revenge will be mine…"

She stepped back, but felt a twinge in her leg. Purple fireballs shot at her, directly towards her face. She easily deflected them, as MIO smirked, "How useless! Did you really think you're going to trap me with that tactic?"

Tohka snarled, "You son of a bitch!"

She put her sword away and said, "You cannot be nicked, fine! Hand-to-hand, it is!"

Her Ty Ko Ky kicked, as MIO's black aura shone, combined with red, blue, and purple swirls. MIO dashed forward, but fireballs were shot behind her. She turned around and deflected each attack. Tohka ran towards her and landed a huge right to her face. MIO stayed on her feet, as she felt the strike. Tohka winked, "You didn't think I'd use dirty tactics on you? You're so easily distracted!"

MIO snarled, "How did you produce those? Ty Ko Ky, Chikyuji, it makes no difference! I _will_ end you, Tohka Yatogami! You were in the mess, from the very beginning!"

She continued to punch, until Tohka landed a swift strike to her gut. She then barked, "NO!"

She dropped to one knee and said, "Where's your Power Core?"

She stated, "If you have a Power Core, exposed, you'd be powerful! But I see that you are powered by _none_!"

MIO snarled, but exposed her bare chest, showing her red gem. She replied, "Fine… Don't say I didn't warn you…"

They resumed fighting, as MIO snarled, "Weakling. She has no idea…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Budo and Saya resumed their fight, with Budo and Saya clashing swords. Saya pushed Budo back and hissed, "Time to fall. Your Azusa-Bot cannot save you. She betrayed us, only for you to be unhappy!"

She shoved him back, as Budo held his stance, "Wrong! Azusa was once human, like you! You threw away your humanity, for endless life and undying spirit! Your power is that of a saint, but your Mistress twisted it into horrible powers! It's time for you to move to the other side!"

Saya's eyes turned red and hostile, as she grabbed Budo by the neck, with the sword on the other hand, "SILENCE! You protect your love, yet you never know her real truth! And you cannot free me! Lord MIO created me, as I am a powerful deity, and a loyal servant to the vampire!"

Budo prepared, still in her grip, "If you're powerful, show me!"

He broke free, and then shone in a bright white aura. He called, "If you even are invincible, as you say, allow me to show you the light, as I turn you into ash!"

Saya slashed her sword, but he blocked the attack. The onslaught continued, as they exchanged blade strikes. She leapt over him, and Budo avoided a downward swipe. He rolled out of the way, and moaned, "Crafty… She's improved on her abilities as a swordfighter. But how to stop her, without getting nicked?"

Saya beeped, as her eyes flashed, " _Probability of Death: 100%. Target locked. Budo – probability of clean kill: 100%. SAIA will destroy the interloper._ "

Budo asked, "A robot? What is she?"

She ran towards him and slashed onto his waist, "CLEAN CUT!"

He was nicked lightly in the waist, as she glared, "I may have regained some humanity within me, only to serve Lord MIO. My dexterity and computer brain will achieve in the death of you, in my hands. Fall to the grace of Lord MIO's hand, and know that your crusade of justice… WILL BE ALL FOR NOTHING!"

She swiped onwards at Budo, scratching and cutting him continuously. Budo dropped to the ground, still in his white aura. He held himself and coughed, "What is she? She says she's human, but she's not even human, at all! She's become an insane inhuman creature!"

Saya laughed, "Catch on, fool?"

He then kneeled up and barked, "Whatever it is you have, demon, it will not be your best! Show me your full power, Kisaragi, so I may test your strength!"

Saya nodded, as she held her sword, "Very well. Lord MIO wants Azusa-Bot… but she'll have more than that, achieving Jubilation, once she obtains _your_ head, among others she wants on her _Hit List_."

She roared, as her aura boomed, "PREPARE TO DIE, BUDO!"

She screamed, as her entire black aura surrounded herself, starting to transform from her body. He thought, as he watched on, "Hostile energy… Such power… Did MIO recreate her into a devilish assassin? Only then I will know the true power that she wields."

Saya's aura disappeared, as her body grew larger, with huge black wings, blood red eyes, razor-sharp teeth, and dark purple skin and scales. Her clothing was all tattered, showing her black skirt and shirt. Her feet grew talons, and her legs have become muscular.

Budo gagged, "Oh, my god… She transformed?"

Her red gem shone from her chest, as Saya roared and cried, "BUDO! NOW, FEEL MY WRATH OF THE DEADLY BLADE! PROBABILITY OF SURVIVAL: 0%!"

She slashed her huge blade down, as Budo nearly avoided death. He growled, as he held his bright blade, "Whatever it takes, this gem has started to mutate this woman into a demon! WHY NOW?"

Saya slashed downwards, and slammed Budo into the wall, upon impact. He was pinned down, as she cackled, "DIE IN MY HANDS!"

She threw him through another wall. He landed on the floor, near Shiina, who was out cold, and bleeding out from her legs. Budo crawled to her body, and then gasped, "SHIINA! Oh, no!"

Saya laughed, as she viewed Budo and Shiina, "She cannot save you… She bled out! She's dead! AHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Budo felt her pulse, and gasped, "No… Shiina… It… It's not true… She's dead… She bled out, completely…"

He roared, as he was furious, glowing in a neon red aura, " **DAAAAAAAAAAMN YOOOOOOU, MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

He growled, and then held his hand out. He used his Chikyuji to restart her heart, and then regenerated her wounds, stopping the blood from leaking out. He thought, as he concentrated, "Awaken, ninja girl… Shiina… You cannot stand, but this is all I can give you, to live a while longer… MIO will pay dearly, for this horrible act of cruelty."

Saya lunged towards them, and shouted, "YOU DARE HARM HER CORPSE? FOOL! YOU SHALL BE DEAD, WITHIN SECONDS!"

He slashed his blade towards her face, but she avoided the sword strike. Budo finished, as he flipped backwards, "I did mean to revive Shiina, but I never forgotten about you, vampire robot!"

 **SLASH!  
** Saya shrieked in a demonic howl, as her chest was slit deeply. She cried out in pain, and dropped to the floor. Budo leapt over Shiina, as he stared down at a slightly wounded Saya. He called to her, "I will not forgive you, Saya Kisaragi! You, your masters, and your army… ALL will fall to my Chikyuji! I will protect my Azusa, and all that she had witness being victims to MIO's evil hand!"

Saya stood up, and then hissed, "Probability of death for you is now up to 95%. A 5% chance of you surviving… But to me, the odds are _meaningless_ to me!"

She and Budo resumed fighting, as Budo was gaining the upper hand. Shiina's skin started to regain color, as her heart started to beat again. She held herself, as she moaned, "Where am I?"

She saw her legs and gasped, "NO! My legs… They're…"

Budo was about to land the final blow, but Saya swatted his sword off, and clasped his neck. She hissed, as she was laughing, "NOW! Probability of success: 100%! You will be killed by me!"

Shiina cried, "BUDO!"

Budo was fading, as he was being choked out. Saya snarled, "Lord MIO wishes you well! I have you now, and soon, you will be mulch for the dirt that spreads this Perfect World! Your rotting corpse now belongs to the afterlife!"

Shiina crawled lightly, as she was lightly shining her Ty Ko Ky aura. She held up a spare shuriken, and snarled, "One last shot… I have… to save… … …Budo…"

Her aura started to bloom, as she prayed, "Aim at her weak spot… The Power Core… On her chest…"

She aimed, as Saya was too busy with Budo. Budo's arms started to grow limp, as Saya laughed, "I WIN! I have ended Chikyuji! Now, Azusa-Bot will have no choice but to rejoin us! But why not? I figured you can be her android boyfriend… You two are made for each other, I figured…"

Shiina's bright white aura, from her Chikyuji, started to grow, but was resisting to the pain, as she is using BOTH Ty Ko Ky and Chikyuji. She cried, as she called out, "HEY! Kisaragi! You forgot about me!"

Saya turned to Shiina, as Saya laughed, "YOU'RE TOO LATE! Take one step closer, and he dies!"

Shiina called out, "I wish I could, but I cannot move. Sena hacked off my legs, and I'm immovable… for the time being…"

He gagged, as he was choking, "Your… legs… They are…"

Saya punched Budo in the gut and roared, "SILENCE!"

Shiina threw her shuriken towards Saya, but missed her Power Core. Instead, it jabbed into her right eye. She screamed, as the white aura that is coated on the throwing star started to burn from her eyes. She shrieked, "YAAAAAAAAAAGH! THAT HURTS!"

Shiina called out, "I missed…"

She added, "But I have a feeling… … …that you're knowing what you are now… You're an android… but you're also what my Chikyuji is feeling… A vampire…"

Her face started to warp a bit, as Saya shrieked, "WHAT… DID YOU… DO TO ME?"

Shiina groaned, "You're immortal, are you not? Lord MIO gave you the powers to obey her… In doing so, you're becoming the vampire that you are now! Sadly, it's already nighttime, so I'll bring the sun to you… using both my Chikyuji _and_ my Ty Ko Ky, combined…"

Saya roared, "You… YOU BITCH!"

Budo was in pain, as he figured it out, "No… You're… You don't obey MIO… because she gave you her Power Core… You were given ROZ's blood, too… And _she's_ a full-blooded vampire! Even when you transformed, I found an opening on your chest! The Power Core is your battery, but even if I shatter it, you still live on, as the undead!"

Saya roared, as she turned to Budo, "YOU BASTARD!"

 **STAB!  
** She was stabbed in the gut by Budo's sword. Saya's stomach produced a hole, as she beeped, "Probability… of death… of Budo: now drops to 50%!"

She snarled, "I AM SAIA! I AM A POWERFUL ANDROID, PROGRAMMED TO ELIMINATE YOU!"

Shiina roared, "KISARAGI! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO YOU REALLY ARE?"

Budo held his sword back and called, "You dare say that? Shiina, you're asking the wrong person! She's not the same as MIO… because she is the same as ROZ – a soulless and filthy vampire!"

Saya grabbed Budo's neck, with her left hand, and held her katana high in the air. She hollered out, " **YOU BASTARD! I AM NOT LIKE HER! I AM IMMORTAL! SAIA WILL DESTROY YOU!** "

Shiina spoke, as she let out a light glare, "Probability of death: 100%... Go to hell."

 **SLASH!  
** She threw another shuriken towards her Power Core. This time, it sliced through the gem, splitting it in half. Saya cried, "WHAAAAAAAAAAT? MY POWER CORE! IT CAN'T BE!"

Her body started to deteriorate, as the shuriken was implanted inside her demonic body. Shiina then giggled, as she said, "That Chikyuji shuriken… stings… a litt-."

She collapsed and passed out, as Saya shrieks in pain, as the light started to produce from inside her. Budo held his sword high and called out, "Rest in peace… Saya Kisaragi…"

 **SLASH!  
** Saya was slashed in half, through the head, in a vertical slash. Her body split open in half, as it was burning up, her skin started to crack, and then it exploding into ashes. Her demonic cries were the last thing that she ever did. She was reduced to a pile of ashes, as her Power Core, sliced in half, faded to black, and shattered into shards. Budo sighed in relief, as he said, "It's done…"

Shiina was still out cold, as Budo walked to her. He kneeled to her and said, "Not enough Chikyuji… But you risked yourself to use both your powers to end this demon… A risky sacrifice… But I won't let you die, just yet. I'll find your severed legs, and then I'll revive you…"

He smiled, but then started to cry, "Azusa… … …My love…"

He sniffled, as he knew that he's happy that he prevented himself from letting them have Azusa. With Saya Kisaragi dead, only MIO, ROZ, and Sena were left. Budo stayed to tend with Shiina, who is still unconscious, but clinging to life; he knew that the Chikyuji inside her that he gave her is fading. And he has to hurry and reattach her legs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ginti and ROZ continued to strike down, while Lan was fighting off a horde of zombies at his path. He landed a swift sword strike, but ROZ defended herself. She called, "COWARD! Red flows into you… and I want a taste of your red blood…"

Ginti called out, "You're not sucking me dry, and by that, I meant that you turn me into a withering husk!"

Ginti said to Lan, "You busy over there? This bitch is mine! You, however, I have a feeling that Tohka needs help!"

ROZ smirked, "Indeed… Nothing you can do will save her! Even if you two go pass me, MIO has already won!"

Lan asked, "WHAT? What are you talking about?"

ROZ laughed, "You cannot seriously think you can save your princess, even if she is torn over her family! Even if you had the ounce of strength you now possess, you are doomed, already!"

Ginti huffed, "Why do I care? Show time, you cur! I'll prove to you that I have much strength in me, as you had in your undead body."

He and ROZ continued to exchange, as Lan took out more zombies. He thought, as he was upset, "Damn it… Tohka can't fight her, by herself. Knowing MIO, she's that strong. But I have faith in her."

ROZ knocked Ginti down, and rushed towards Lan. He grabbed his collar and called, "Going somewhere?"

She cackled, as Lan swung his sword at her. She avoided it, but it lambasted by Ginti's sword strike to the back. ROZ was on one knee, as she growled, "AGH! I should be focused on the red-haired mortal! This Lan Hikari, he knows my every move… but gives ire to my every nerve. Maintain calmness, and eliminate the humans!"

She swung back, and landed a swift strike to Ginti. He dropped the ground, but landed on his feet. He called out, "You're really good… for a vampire."

ROZ smirked, "Thank you… Now then, let's resume…"

She held her sword up and extended it into a very long Excalibur. She then smiled, as her aura shone in a dark crimson flash, "Ginti… Your blood is mine! Once you're eliminated from my path, MIO & I will rule the Perfect World, for the both of us!"

She struck Ginti down, as Lan cried, "NO!"

ROZ pushed Lan back, using her energy force. She called, "DO NOT intervene!"

Lan growled, "If I interfere, she's waste me… I have to help Ginti."

"All for a girl that died…" ROZ laughed, "Mugi, was it? She wasn't worthy of being a Jewel Woman!"

Ginti yelled, "Shut up! Mugi and I had something special! And you and your sister took it away from her!"

ROZ smirked, "Happiness… Love… Compassion… Like I said, all a waste of space. Tell me, Ginti… Would you waste your love… for someone like me?"

She winked, as Ginti huffed, "Oh, brother… Your vampiric lust doesn't work on me, you know. I've already got a girlfriend, and she's not like Mugi or you… But she _is_ like MIO, an android."

ROZ sighed, "You're pathetic… You wait for her… I want to see her, and maybe learn more about her."

"YOU LEAVE SAOTOME OUT OF THIS!" He roared.

She smirked, "Ohhhh… Her name is Saotome? Ah, good… An android, powered by a gem…"

She rushed to Ginti and grabbed his head. She placed her forehead on his and blushed, "I'd want to see her face…"

She saw the image of a short woman in black hair, done in a medium bob, and wearing a revealing white bra with teddy bear panties. She was lying on the bed, in a seductive pose.

"Hey, there, Ginti… I miss you…" the girl winked, in a lustful voice.

ROZ gagged, as she stepped back in utter shock, "EW! You sickening little-!"

"OH, SHUT UP!" Ginti complained, "I didn't want to date her, but she's the one that saved me, a while back! Plus, she's 18… if you think she-."

ROZ roared in a demonic voice, "Your kind makes me SICK! DIE, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"

She slashed down onto his head, but Ginti blocked it. He called out, "I may be dating Saotome now, but she's no Mugi! I still loved her, dead or alive!"

ROZ snarled, "She amounts to nothing! And you traded her away for a midget?"

She held her black blade and said, "Reason for that, I had a hunch that this Mugi Whore is nothing to me! Your love and romance sickens me…"

Ginti huffed, "How long were you asleep for? Look, I have no qualms about Saotome, but I owe her my life, after she saved me. After Mugi died, I would never love again, because it's only her!"

ROZ snapped, "You mean the girl in blonde? She can't match up to the looks of your girlfriend. I'm voluptuous, unlike _her_."

Ginti said, "Saotome's flat-chested."

ROZ moaned, "Are you done talking about the midget in teddy panties? I'm now talking about Mugi! This girl… I recognize her, now… Blonde hair, slender body, soft boobs…"

She jeered, "You dated an ugly chick… This android, she's ugly!"

Ginti gasped, as Lan cried, "Ooooh… Low blow! Don't talk that way about his ex-girlfriend!"

Ginti yelled, "Yeah! What makes her ugly?"

ROZ smirked, as she put her blade away, "Well, for one thing… the eyebrows… I mean, how thick are they, unlike her thicc thighs? What is she, fat? Fat humans! You like it huge, do you?"

She joked, "I'm kidding! She's got a sexy body… but not as sexy as myself… Except I don't play ball with her eyebrows and her soft blonde hair… In fact, the only reason she died was because she always hated you… And that's the thing… She's a robot, you're a loner! Replace the N with an S, and it's what you are… a _loser_! And now, you lose everything, as MIO, my sister, has taken everything! Saotome cannot save you, since she's nothing but a mere doll, and that's literally speaking, in height! You have a bad taste for women, Ginti… Why not date someone that had more T, and less A, and NOT with both empty cylinders? Girls like Saotome are considered twigs, while Mugi, comparing to other girls, was nothing more than a cheap plastic bimbo. _CHEAP! PLASTIC! AND DEAD!_ "

She cackled, as Ginti was furious. Lan said, as he was pissed, "Ginti… Do it."

Ginti snarled, "You filthy whore… You can insult Saotome… but NO ONE insults my Mugi!"

She giggled, "Oh, dear… Did I piss you off? GOOD!"

She rushed towards him and prepared to strike, "YOU CAN JOIN MUGI IN HELL! IF YOU LOVE HER, SO MUCH, FORFEIT YOUR LIFE TO ME, AND I'LL REUNITE HER FOR YOU!"

Ginti whispered, as he held his sword, "Mugi… I'm sorry…"

 **SLASH!  
** He swung his sword onto ROZ's face, and she was cut badly. She cried, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

Ginti's sword shone, as he fumed, "ROZ! HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE ONE WOMAN I HAVE EVER LOVED? HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY MUGI… **LIKE THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?** "

His sword transformed into a battleaxe, as ROZ cried, "WHAT? Tha-? That sword has-? NO! IMPOSSIBLE!"

She swung her sword down at him, but it was bounced off by an energy shield. Ginti roared, "YOU BITCH!"

 **SMASH!  
** ROZ's left arm was hacked off. She cried, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! MY ARM!"

Ginti swung back at her, but ROZ used her sword to block the axe.

 **SMASH!  
** The sword would be shattered to bits, as ROZ shrieked in horror, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY SWORD!"

Ginti roared, "THIS IS FOR MUGI! **DIE!** "

 **SLASH!  
** ROZ's body was split in half, as her waist and chest area was severed in half. Her right arm broke off, as does her legs. ROZ's body dropped into pieces, as Ginti sniffled, "And that was also for Saotome… NO! That was for everyone that your sister wronged, including Saotome's friends… Tohka & Shido… Anode & Cathode… Azusa… EVERYONE! Even Vega…"

ROZ's body was lying in pieces, as she croaked, "Ungh… Sister… Save me…"

Lan said, "She's still alive… Ginti, finish her off!"

Just then, Sena rushed passed Lan, from behind him. Lan sensed her, and then gasped, "SENA?!"

She raced up the stairs, as ROZ pleaded, "S-Se-Sena… Come back… Save me…"

Sena stopped and called, "Lord MIO needs me. I'm sorry. I will notify her of this, when I arrive."

She was heading up, as Lan called, "SENA!"

She was already running up the stairs, as Lan snarled, "Fuck! Tohka's up there…"

Ginti said, "I'll stay here and end this beast! Go to her!"

Lan smiled, "Right. And thanks… For Mugi, you avenged everyone… She'll still love you…"

Ginti smiled, as Lan left to follow Sena. He turned to ROZ and said, "You're finished, vampire. It's finally over."

He held his axe high, but ROZ started to laugh loudly. She laughed and shouted, "IMBECILE! EVEN IF I DIE, YOU HAVE ALREADY LOST THIS BATTLE! The Fuji Power Cores… they are the key to a Perfect World… No matter what happens, I will still be around, in spirit, to watch our victory unfold…"

She grinned, as she was slowly absorbing herself to the red gem in her cleavage, "I still live, forever… Father showed compassion… Mother showed hatred… I show malice and fear… I created MIO's upgrades, to make her stronger than ever. You really think that MIO knew of your forthcoming _and_ her demise? She did… And that is why, since Lan's not around, _you_ are the one who will hold this secret… of MIO's power. I obey only my mother, Enyama Rumin."

Ginti snarled, "You're… You're escaping? But how? I should burn you alive!"

ROZ smirked evilly, grinning demonically, "Oh… How pitiful… If you kill me now, I'll never tell you the power that MIO now possesses… Because her powers… are unlimited… The Fuji Gems have installed into her. They will consume her, and turn her into the goddess of a perfect world, and no amount of Ty Ko Ky, Chikyuji, or any power whatsoever, can stop her! ALL YOU CAN DO NOW IS PRAY THAT MIO DIES, DURING THE FIGHT, WHICH SHE WON'T! I'LL GLADLY DIE AND GO TO HELL, KNOWING I ACHIEVED MOTHER'S WISH! IF YOU SMASH ONE OF MIO'S POWER CORES, SHE'LL BE STILL TICKING! **YOU'RE ALREADY TOO LATE, ANYWAY, SENILE OLD RED-HAIRED BASTARD! WAHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAA!** "

Ginti gasped, as he realized, "Power… _Cores_? As in _plural_? No… then… How many does she hold? 2? 3?"

ROZ smirked, as she was cackling, "Now… Wouldn't _you_ like to know? MIO dies, will it bring Mugi back? NO! She's dead! And all you are is a lovelorn loser, with a midget for a girlfriend! I've done my share in MIO's part, but now… I have done the one thing that made it all possible… And that's rule the world, under a vampire world, _The Perfect World!_ FREE OF HUMANITY! FATHER, FORGIVE ME FOR KILLING YOU, BUT IT WAS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! MOTHER, I HAVE DONE IT! MIO HAS WON! MY SISTER, FIONA! AT LAST, THE WORLD IS FINALLY OURS!"

ROZ started to fade away, as her gem started to crack, "And as for you, Ginti… In another life, I would've been your hot girlfriend, too… And I would've want you, for sex… You were… the only one that resisted my alluring charm… Perhaps, if I were alive, like you… We could have… been… lovers…"

She reached for him, and croaked, "Ginti… Know this…"

She spoke in her final words, "I… Rozalyn Rumin… have always… _always_ … hated your rotting flesh-ridden body of a mortal shell… Love is always a sick emotion… and I always hated you, because you're a sick pervert… You win, Ginti… This battle… is yours… … …but not… … the war… … … Ginti… … …"

Tears rolled down her face, and wept, "I… … … love… … … … … you…"

 **SHATTER!  
** The red gem in ROZ suddenly shattered, and her entire body exploded into dust. All that was left of ROZ was a pile of burning ashes and dust. Ginti kneeled to the ashes and said, "Rozalyn… You said that you denounced love… But when you confessed your love to me, just now… Maybe… it's because there's a bit of kindness within you… Maybe it's because you never knew love, but only lust… Rest in peace, Rozalyn Rumin… May either God or the Devil decide on how to be forgiven… Deep down in your heart… you never knew love… until now…"

He stood up and said, "But I won't forgive you for shaming Mugi's name, with your gutter mouth."

He looked at the stairway and whispered, "Lan… ROZ's words… They run deep inside me. MIO has more than one Power Gem… But ROZ cannot say… Jack and Miyu may have known, but they never told us… What could it mean? Has MIO controlled something much more? What is it?"

Ginti decided to join Jack & Miyu, and maybe answer what ROZ meant, before she died.

Meanwhile, Sena was running up the stairs, as Lan was following her. He called, "SENA! COME BACK!"

Sena ignored his call, as she was closer. She finally arrived at the top floor, as MIO and Tohka were standing in front of each other, in a stalemate. Sena called, "Lord MIO…"

Tohka gasped, "SENA!"

MIO asked, "How goes the battle? Any corpses to feed upon?"

Sena bowed her head and said, "I'm afraid ROZ… ROZ is dead…"

Lan called, as he arrived, as well, "That's right, MIO! Your sister is dead! You're all alone now!"

MIO smirked, "Why am I _NOT_ surprised?"

She turned to Lan, "It's brave of you to stare at my lovely body, and tell me this… And to show courage, for someone who resisted my charm, all for one failed robot girl…"

Lan said, "I'm not afraid of you, MIO! I chose Yui over you, and only to protect those I love! You have harmed and killed many a victim, for the last time! I, Lan Hikari, will stop you!"

MIO smirked, "Azusa-Bot trained you well… I see that I will have to make you resist my temptations…"

Sena approached him and said, "Lan Hikari, you shall kneel to Lord MIO. She is _your_ ruler, now."

Lan barked, "No… I refuse to do so!"

MIO smirked, as her red gem vanished. She showed a blue gem, and said, "Well, no… But that's _your_ decision… DO YOU, Lan Hikari?"

Her blue gem shone, as Lan gasped, "Wait… How did it change to-?"

A blue energy field surrounded Lan, and MIO whispered, "Who is your master?"

Lan suddenly was hypnotized, as he spoke in a mesmerized tone, "I obey Lord MIO, my love…"

His eyes went blank, as Tohka shivered, "HUH? What the-? LAN! What the-?"

Lan approached Sena, as Sena grabbed his hair. She smiled, as she said, "Lan… You're mine…"

MIO said, "Seduce him, as you like, Sena… He broke free of ROZ's control… but my control is unlimited… I should've done that to him, long ago… But this power… You realized, Lan Hikari, that no matter what you are capable of, you can never defeat me…"

Sena cuddled Lan, as he spoke, "Yes, my master… Lord MIO…"

Tohka shivered, "No way… Lan broke free of ROZ's spell, because he found her repulsive… but MIO's another story… And why did her gem change from red to blue?"

Sena liplocked Lan, as she was kissing him. Tohka pleaded, as she yelled, "LEAVE HIM BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SENA AOI, YOU'RE HORRIBLE!"

Sena stared at Tohka, while kissing Lan, and then smirked, continuing to make out with him. Tohka roared, clutching her sword, "Enough…"

She dashed towards Sena and roared, "ENOUGH!"

 **SHOOP!  
** She swung her sword down, but she was back to the same spot she dashed from. Tohka shivered, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHY IS SHE DOING THIS?"

She growled, as MIO cackled evilly, "AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Tohka growled, "You bitch…"

Lan stopped kissing, as he kneeled to Sena. Sena tilted her head back and moaned heavily. He undressed Sena, showing her bare chest and gem, while kissing her bare skin. MIO smiled, "You know… It does seem annoying, but at least it proves that I have the advantage. My gem is that of a powerful device… enough to control _anybody,_ in my radius. Allow me to show you…"

Her gem shifted to the purple one, and then smiled, "Vega? Slade? Come forth…"

Tohka gasped, as she cried, "No…"

Vega and Slade appeared, wearing tight black bodysuits, with their gems exposed, covered in a thick transparent mesh material. Tohka was shocked, as MIO smiled, "Surprised?"

Vega and Slade bowed, as they spoke in unison, "You summon us, Lord MIO?"

MIO said, "There she is… Your granddaughter… Kill her!"

Vega and Slade said, "Understood, Lord MIO…"

They prepared, as MIO ordered Sena, "Sena, take Lan to your chambers, and give him everything he is having… Also, feel free to go all the way… Once I'm done with Tohka… you can end him, if you wish…"

Sena held Lan's hand and blushed, "Yes, Lord MIO…"

They walked together, hand-in-hand, as Tohka was completely shocked and horrified, "No… This is a nightmare… Lan's being controlled… and her Power Cores… They are…"

MIO grinned, as she said, "Come and get me, Tohka Yatogami!"

Tohka held her sword and said, "YOU MONSTER! You dare harm my friends and family! Now, you're going to regret this!"

Vega and Slade dashed forward, and Tohka went passed them. She cried, "MY ISSUE IS WITH MIO! I WILL NOT FIGHT YOU, GRANDMA VEGA!"

Her aura shone in purple, as her eyes glow in a purple light. She struck MIO with her blade, as she was badly hurt. MIO cried, "WHAT? HOW DID SHE-?"

Tohka reverted to Inverse Form, as she thought, "For everything you've done…"

Her hair and aura grew darker, and then prepared to land the final blow. She swiped her chest and waist, as MIO was in pain. Tohka seethed, "This… is over… IKARA TOKISAKI'S EVIL PLAN… WILL NEVER BE REALIZED! You were so close, MIO! BUT YOU FAILED! **AND THIS TIME, YOU FAILED, FOR GOOD!** "

Tohka raised her sword high and yelled, " **MIO! IT'S OVER!** "

MIO gasped, "What the-? It cannot be! I am MIO! You cannot!"

Tohka hollered, "FOR MY FAMILY! FOR MY FRIENDS! FOR MY GRANDMA VEGA AND SLADE! FOR TIA! FOR AZUSA! FOR SHIINA! **FOR EVERYBODY! YOUR NIGHTMARE ENDS, FINALLY, ONCE AND FOR ALL! YOUR PERFECT WORLD WILL NEVER HAPPEN!** "

She held her sword high and produced a very huge force of energy from her blade. She swung down, as MIO was standing in place, smirking, "You're a fool, Tohka Yatogami! You should know by now that my Perfect World… and my fullest of power… will, indeed, even rule this pathetic world, as well!"

Tohka roared, " **NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU NOW! DIE!** "

She swung down, landing the final blow. MIO's gem shifted to the green Power Core, as she raised her hands out and cried, " ** _FUJI POWER CORE – AIDE ME!_** "

Tohka roared, as she was closer, " **NOT THIS TIME! YOU LOSE!** "

 **SLASH!  
** Tohka swung her sword down, only to miss MIO, completely. She gasped, "WHAT?"

 **POW!  
** Tohka was punched in the gut, and was sent flying to the wall. She crashed into it, as she badly injured. MIO reappeared, as Vega and Slade laughed robotically. Tohka groaned, as she was coughing blood, "But… … … How? I had her!"

MIO smiled evilly, as her wounds regenerated, "Hahahahahahahaha! You had me, almost… What part of " _You're doomed, from the start_ ", do you not understand? Now, once Vega and Slade kill you, they will suck your blood dry, and leave you as the withered husk that you are! And then, without Lan Hikari or you stopping me, my _Perfect World_ will be realized!"

Tohka was thinking, badly hurt and injured, pondering what made her lose to MIO, like that.

"Damn… she bested me… but still… The gems on her chest… Power Cores cannot change colors… What… could it mean? Blue… red… green… purple… Her vampiric charm mesmerized Lan, and even used the cores to control him, completely… So… the purple one must be her use of control… The red… obviously her strength… and the blue… her defense… So… what about the green gem? She was standing there, and pleaded to the Power Core, like she wanted to let me kill her. But I struck down, and she disappeared… The green one… It…"

She was stunned, still injured, "The… MIO… She has _four_ Power Cores… It made sense of what Jack said… No wonder she brushed off his Inverse Form, like that… MIO… has _four_ gems inside her… The red, blue, and purple ones I can understand… but then, after she vanished, a force went into me… but it was a fatal shot. Thank goodness that my Ty Ko Ky prevented me from feeling it, any further… I'm not dying… but it felt like… … …she just slammed at me… within a millisecond…"

She gasped, and finally realized, "Of course… How… can I be… so stupid? MIO's red gem… is her power… her blue makes her durable… her purple gem, no relation to our Ty Gem, controls her slaves, and even uses mind control on anyone, including Lan… … …but, the terrifying truth of the green gem, and how she bested me… I can't move my body… but I have… to warn Budo… … …Ginti… and the others… about MIO's gems…"

MIO prepared herself, as she brushed herself off, "TOHKA YATOGAMI! DIE!"

She, Vega, and Slade rushed after Tohka, but Tohka held her blade up and cried, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **SLASH!  
** She swung her blade upwards, and then crashed out of the wall, to the other side. The others avoided it, as Tohka was rolling to the floor. MIO cried, "WHAT THE-? SHE'S GETTING AWAY!"

Tohka suddenly got up, and then cried, "This isn't over yet… I have to find Budo… I don't know how or why… But you are finished, MIO…"

She prepared to run away, but Vega grabbed her ankles. She hissed, "Where are YOU going, you pathetic reject? You wanted to avenge your mother, only you're running away? You're just like her, Tohka… You're a disappointment, like your mother!"

Tohka gasped, as she was furious. She growled, as Vega said, "Come to Grandma Vega's arms, and die like a good failure… Ty Ko Ky is outdated… Lord MIO wants you to be with your family… Is that what you wanted? Or would you go back to your pathetic daughter of mine? Queen Tia is nothing… but a clown princess of the art of my talents! She wastes every strength she has… and still she learns nothing from me! You, on the other hand, your talents are worthless!"

Tohka sobbed, as she was angry, "Shut up… SHUT UP! You don't tell me that!"

Vega roared, "Don't talk back at your grandmother, like that, you brat!"

 **SLAP!  
** She slapped her, as Tohka snarled, starting spark electric waves from her body. She turned to Vega and roared, "I can talk back at you, as I please… **YOU'RE NOT GRANDMA VEGA!** "

She threw down a ball of purple energy, and engulfed the entire room in a cloud of smoke. Tohka dashed off, and thought, "I have to head down, find Ginti, Budo, and the others… and rescue Lan… But I have to tell them MIO's Power Cores… She's become invincible! But we have to stop her, once and for all! I have to want everyone, before we fight back!"

Vega brushed the smoke away, and then prepared to leave. MIO shook her head, and then said, "No… She'll be back. We have already bested Lan Hikari. Sena's got him in her grasp. I have already won…"

As she was laughing, preparing for the next attack, the Ty Gem, in another room, started to glow rapidly. A voice called, as the orbs grew bigger, from inside, "No… The vampire of Tokisaki… hasn't won… YET!"  
 **FLASH!**  
It then shot out a huge bright light, and descended up into the night sky. It jetted away, disappearing into somewhere far away.

* * *

The light would travel to another part of the city, as it headed to the forest, flying towards a doll, covered in filth and dirt. It was the Tia Doll, which was once Queen Tia. The light flew into the doll, and pierced a hole inside it. The doll fell to the ground, and then it started to glow in a bright purple hue. Could Tia be returning to normal, or could it be something else?


	14. Chapter 14

Tohka was retreating down the stairs, heading to Budo and the others, but she was still traumatized over the events she witnessed.

"The gems… Jack said it was something we've never seen… But I am in loss of words…" she thought, still grimacing in pain, "MIO has _four_ Power Cores, but… The green gem, it makes sense!"

 _During the final moments of Tohka's battle with MIO, Tohka was about to strike down on MIO, as she was wounded. MIO cackled, and then raised her hand, shouting, " **FUJI POWER CORE – AIDE ME!** "_

 _Tohka slashed down towards MIO, when suddenly, MIO's green Power Core engulfed the area with a huge energy pulse. The energy wave somehow froze everything in place, except for MIO, herself. It all made sense, as Tohka figured it out. The Green Power Core that MIO harbors inside her has the ability to stop time._

 _She walked closer to the frozen Tohka, frozen in place, through time, as she said, "Worthless weakling… You think I would lose to you, so easily? My late sister, ROZ, she gave me the upgrade to have a hold of these beautiful four gems that I have saved… The red gem of power… the blue gem of resistance… the purple gem of control… and the green gem of time…"_

 _She went closer to her face, and cupped Tohka's breasts. She grinned, "Such beauty… misplaced… This is my full power… using my four Power Cores… but since time stopped, you cannot see nor feel it…"_

 _She held her face and kissed her on the lips. MIO blushed and said, "Goodbye…"_

 _She revved her punch back and roared, " **DIE! TOHKA YATOGAMI!** "_

 ** _POW!  
_** _She landed a huge blow to the solar plexus, but Tohka did not feel it, since she's stuck in MIO's time stoppage ability. She then concluded, "Hmph! There's no way you could've know it… This is the part where you lose, Tohka… This is the part where you die…"_

 _She sidestepped from where she stood, and then restarted time._

Tohka thought, "MIO… She's able to stop time, at will! Of course… The red gem is power, the blue gem gives her durability, the purple one controls what she sees, and the green one… stops time! I have to warn the others, before MIO finds out! Damn it… why did she punch me in the stomach? Shido… Help me… Come back to me… I'm willing to give up on my usual bread take, for one day, if you 'd just help me…"

She made it to the next floor below, but Vega appeared, as she called, "Naughty little brat!"

Tohka cried, "NO!"

Slade appeared from behind her and slammed his fist onto the back of her head. Vega said, "We defied her orders, only to see you again, and give you a proper punishment…"

Slade held her arms and said, "MIO objects to it, but we said that we'll bring you back, alive… And she said YES."

Vega smirked, "You're useless now, Yatogami… Your worthless mother raised you as a failure!"

Tohka moaned, as she was helpless, "Ungh… Mom… is not… a failure… I…"

Tohka thought, as she was being tortured by Vega, "Damn it… I want to fight them… but my heart cannot hurt them… Even though they are vampires now, I cannot hurt Grandma Vega… and Slade… But even if I would, I'm still badly hurt from MIO's assault… One punch… It took to eliminate my Inverse Form…"

She bowed her head and admitted defeat, "I can't… I can't fight anymore… MIO's won… I'm… I'm doomed to suffer this perfect world… There's no way to defeat her now… Lan Hikari's helpless, under her spell, and the others… I'm too late to warn them about MIO's evil powers."

Vega kicked her in the ribs, and Tohka was spewing blood from her mouth. Slade slammed his knees to her back, and then they started to pummel and stomp onto Tohka's prone body. Tohka was badly beaten up, as she was sobbing in pain, "I failed… I can't… I'm sorry… Mother… Shido… everyone…"

Vega and Slade continued to beat her down, but MIO appeared and said, "That's enough! Save your strength for your throne, Queen Vega."

They dispersed, as MIO said, "Ah… Now you see… Tohka Yatogami… Why you cannot defeat the perfection of MIO'S World! I have bested everyone, including you! And yes, Lan Hikari is my slave, now… and now even YOU cannot break his spell. I AM AN ALL-POWERFUL DEITY!"

She ordered, "Pick her up…"

Vega and Slade held her arms and lifted her up on her feet, "ON YOUR FEET, WORM! You have finally failed! Ty Ko Ky is no more! I was supposed to kill Sena, after you, but it seems that she has a new boyfriend. I shall spare her. You, on the other hand…"

Her gem shifted to purple, and then said, "Will you obey me now? You have a strong will, but my powers can even break the slightest will from any mind. NO ONE breaks my spell! NO ONE ends my rule! Once you become MIO's slave, you can't ever look back, and leave me!"

Tohka sobbed, as she was badly injured, "Do what you must… I don't care… I'm a failure…"

MIO smiled, "A wise decision… Now, join me, my darling new slave…"

Her gem shone, as Tohka was being imbued by the gem. But then…  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
 **SLASH!  
** Vega was slashed on the back by Budo's sword. MIO stopped and growled, "WHAT TH-? NOW WHAT?"

Budo held an injured Tohka and said, "YOU BITCH!"

MIO snarled, as she said, "YOU ROTTEN LITTLE-! How dare you interfere in my business? Tohka's mine! You're too late!"

Budo growled, "Wrong!"

Vega recovered, as she and Slade went after Budo. But he held his sword and swiped downwards, producing a huge flash, blinding the vampires. Budo quickly escaped, taking Tohka to a safe place. MIO recovered her vision, moments later, and growled, "Budo…"

She snarled, "Grrrrr… GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 **XXXXX**

At another floor, Budo used his Chikyuji to heal Tohka's injuries. Tohka moaned, "Ugh… Where am I?"

She asked, "Budo?"

She hugged him, as he held her, "There, there… It's alright…"

Tohka said, "We have to stop MIO… But we cannot… I know this may sound like a cowardly move, but… Let's retreat!"

"Eh?" Budo asked, "What are you saying?"

Tohka sniffled, as she said, "MIO… She… She has…"

Budo said, "I know. Ginti told me, when he ran into us, along the way. MIO's got more than one Power Core, correct?"

Tohka said, "Four gems… and they have different abilities… Jack, he fought MIO, and-."

Budo replied, "I know… MIO has four Power Cores, and she's become invincible… Power, resistance, control, and time… Once she has all four powers, nothing can stop her. That is what I feared, when I sense it inside Jack. He and Miyu knew of her powers, and could not fight back."

Tohka sniffled, "I'm a bad Ty Ko Ky fighter… Why did I let Lan join her side? I would've stopped her, if I knew what happened. Now… Sena and Lan are together… Lan just became a slave, and he cannot be broken free of his spell… It's over… MIO's won…"

Shiina appeared, as her legs were bandaged, "No, she hasn't won, yet…" as she limped her way to Tohka. Tohka sobbed, wiping her tears.

Budo replied, "Ginti is busy with Miyu, Kluke, & Jack, searching for Max. It's up to the three of us, now, to stop this. You cannot give in, yet. Lan will come back. I promise."

Tohka wept, as Shiina hugged her. She then said, "This is so stupid… We need a miracle… to stop this vampire. Is there no way to stop this whore?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the safe house, a mysterious figure walked towards the front door, as she was shining in a purple aura. She approached the door, as Azusa heard footsteps. She turned to Anode and Cathode, as she whispered, "Shh! I sense someone…"

Anode whimpered, "Another Jewel Woman?"

Azusa shushed them, as she approached the front door. She called, "Who is there?"

The figure replied to them, "Open this door, at once!"

Azusa opened the door, as Anode and Cathode were shocked. Azusa cried, "What the-? What the hell?"

Tia suddenly appeared, as she bowed to the others. Queen Tia has somehow been revived. She was wearing a white hooded robe, and then called, in an echoing voice, "You… The girl that tended to the others! Thank you so much for watching over them for me."

Azusa asked, "Queen Tia? Is that you?"

Cathode shivered, "No way… You were a doll…"

Tia boomed, "No… And speak when it's your turn, when you call me that name!"

Azusa asked, "Okay, hold on! What have you become? Look at you! It's you're baptized in all-white, instead of purple!"

Tia responded, "Not that it matters, but I have better things to do! Where's MIO?"

Azusa replied, "At the Ty Ko Ky HQ that she hijacked. The others, including Tohka and Shiina are already there."

"And you?"

"I'm staying in, since I have these two to protect the safe house. Long story short, a friend of mine is also here, but she's been incapacitated by MIO's gem…"

"Fitting from a former slave, who in turn, joined to help stop the cause…"

Azusa said, "You can't go! It's dangerous!"

Tia boomed, "Yes, I can, young android. DO NOT stop me!"

"Ouch… That's cold." Anode shivered.

Tia barked, "SILENCE!"

Azusa then thought, "Wait a minute… This power… I sense it from before… You're… You're…"

Tia spoke, "Before I embark, tell me… Can you fight?"

Azusa replied, "I have Chikyuji… but I cannot fight close to any Jewel Women, since I was once a slave to the vampire, myself…"

Cathode added, "Uh, if I may chime in… She actually cannot go close to any Fuji Gem, or she'll shift back to robot form."

She squeaked in fear, as Tia nodded, "I understand… Miss Azusa, is it? Thank you for watching over my family… and their friends. But now, it's my turn to fight alongside your friends. You three have to stay here…"

Anode nodded, "Uh, yes, ma'am, er, your highness, Queen Tia!"

Azusa pleaded, "Wait a minute! You look like Queen Tia, and you speak like her… Don't tell me… You're… You're…"

Tia then saluted to her, and then said, "I promise… All will be right in the world… Please stay here."

She dashed off and called, "I promise I will return, once MIO is destroyed, once and for all!"

As she vanished, Azusa nodded, as she prayed, "Budo… Nanao… Tohka… Shiina… We may have a miracle… Queen Virgo…"

Anode asked, "Eh? Who?"

Cathode asked, "Uh, who was that? Was that really _Tia_?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small bedroom, filled with velvet, Lan was lying in bed, naked, under the covers, and still under MIO's hypnotic trance. Sena was in her lace underwear, as she whispered, "Lan Hikari… Lord MIO told me that you shall be spared… You and I… shall have a magical night…"

She leaned to the naked Lan, as he spoke, "Sena… You're… an awesome woman…"

Sena grinned, "Do you know of Yui-Bot?"

Lan shook his head and said, "No… She's my ex-girlfriend… and a waste of my love… Lord MIO is who I love…"

Sena smiled, "Not anymore… I want you, my prince…"

She kissed his lips, and then removed her bra. She went under the covers and had sex with him. They made out, under the covers, as Sena moaned and heaved, "Lan… Say that you'll be MIO's prince…"

Lan moaned, "Yes… I do… Let me be… MIO's prince…"

Sena kissed his face and moaned, "Yes… And I am your princess… Let's share… a perfect world… together…"

They continued, as a shadow appeared from the velvet room. She shone in pink and gasped, "Oh, no! When I heard of Virgo's arrival, I had to assist them, but… My poor Lan… Lan…"

The shadow emerged, as she was wearing a pink camisole and panties, as she approached Sena, who was on Lan's naked body. Sena licked his face and lustfully whispered, "Now… I'm all yours, Lan Hikari… You are the perfect prince for me…"

The girl in pink said, "Sena Aoi?"

Sena turned to the girl in pink and winked, "Ah… Room for one more? We needed a three-way…"

The girl in pink then grabbed her Power Core and yanked it off. Sena slurred down and her naked body collapsed onto the floor. Lan moaned in arousal, "Sena… Do me… I am so… frisky…"

The girl in pink hissed, "No one touches my man, and gets away with it. Shiina, I understand, but Sena, who is turned to MIO's evil lust? That's where I draw the line!"

Lan whispered, as he reached for the girl, "Sena… I want you, baby… Lord MIO commands it so…"

The girl sobbed, "Oh, no… He's gone… I cannot snap him out of it… Lan, baby! Speak to me!"

Lan looked at her, and saw that she has brown hair. He then said, "You're not Sena! Lord MIO? Your hair has changed…"

Yui barked, "I'm not MIO! I'm Yui! Lan, don't you remember me?"

Yui Hirasawa came back, as she overheard of Queen Virgo's arrival. She then hissed, planting Lan's shoulders down, "LAN! Break free from the spell! MIO, she's too evil!"

Lan said, "Lord MIO obeys me… I love Lord MIO… I obey the Perfect World…"

Lan was on a permanent hold, thanks to MIO's evil manipulation. Yui sobbed, but then pumped her fists, "Lan… I can't break you…"

She blushed, as she leaned to his face, "Perhaps… _This_ may wake you up…"

She kissed him, and then Lan started to kiss Yui. They started to have sex, as Lan whispered, "MIO… Oh, yes…"

Yui heaved, "Lan, wake up… Oh…"

They went under the covers, as Yui removed her pink underwear.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Tohka and the others regrouped, as they were floors below MIO, Vega, & Slade. Budo replied, "I'm afraid we have to go for broke. We have to fight MIO, using our fullest of powers… with or without Lan or Ginti."

Shiina said, "I'll find Lan. I've already suffered enough injuries from Sena… Besides, I have a score to settle with her."

Budo said, "Right. Tohka, let's go."

Tohka replied, "I don't know…"

He said, "Now's not the time to act frightened. We have one last shot. If we don't find a way to stop MIO and her _Four-Gem_ power supply, then it's all over!"

Tohka stated, "But we cannot shatter her Power Cores. She said that she knows everything about the Ty Gem. And even the carbon copies are indestructible!"

Budo said, "Not quite. I fought Saya, and I learned that the new perfected Power Cores are _not_ indestructible. Shiina found out about the flaw. Meaning…"

Tohka replied, "Meaning it will take enough power to shatter all four of her Power Cores, at once!"

"Exactly! But we have to find a way to destroy them… and moreover, _how_ to avoid her, using her green gem. You said so, yourself… The green gem makes her stop time."

Tohka said, "It's no wonder we couldn't strike her… Remember… shatter ALL the gems!"

Budo said, "Right. Now, Jack and the others are looking for the boy. It's up to you and me now. Let's go!"

Tohka prayed, as she whispered, "I'm not so sure… But… Please, let's make a miracle happen."

Shiina replied, "Alright. You two go on ahead. I'm going to find Lan, somewhere in this building, and then kill Sena. I know she's my sister… but it's for the best. She'll pay in dividends for making me bleed out."

She dashed off, as Budo and Tohka left for one final battle with MIO.

Meanwhile, below the building, Max was in a small dark cell, as he was crying. Ginti appeared, as he called, "HEY! I heard a noise! Is this the brat?"

He and the others ran to the cell, as Kluke shrieked, "MAX!"

Ginti broke the cell door, as Max was bawling. He ran to Kluke, as he cried, "MOMMY!"

Kluke hugged him and sniffled, "It's okay… Mommy's here…"

Jack said, "Thank goodness…"

Ginti said, "Yeah, that is that… But doesn't it seem _anti-climactic_?"

Miyu asked, "What do you mean?"

Ginti said, "Well, we found the boy, but… I thought we'd be attacked by some evil force of nature… or something…"

Miyu said, "Well, maybe we're just lucky."

 **SLAM!  
** The doors slammed shut, as Ginti barked, sarcastically, " _Maybe we're just lucky…_ Damn it!"

Kluke cried, "IT'S A TRAP!"

She held Max, as she sobbed, "No one's going to hurt my boy…"

Max held Kluke's arm and said, "Mommy?"

Kluke looked at Max's eyes, as his eyes turned red and demonic. Kluke shrieked, "MAAAAAAAAAAAX!"

Jack cried, "THAT'S NOT MAX!"

Kluke was pushed back, as Ginti cried, "NOW, WE'RE TALKING!"

Kluke yelled, "WAIT! MAYBE HE'S POSSESSED! Don't hurt my baby!"

Max snarled and hissed, in a deep male voice, "Oh, yeah? You think your son is safe? FOOL! Lord MIO makes it clear that you all die, you fools!"

Kluke cried, "MAAAAAX, NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Miyu cried, "IT'S A VAMPIRE!"

Ginti held his battleaxe and roared, "YOU BASTARD! DIE!"

Kluke yelled, "NO!" as she grabbed the axe. She shouted, "NOT MY BABY!"

Jack pleaded, "Kluke, that is NOT Max! I can sense it. If he were possessed or turned, I'd know!"

Kluke yelled, "YOU DON'T KNOW MY SON!"

Miyu threw a dagger to the demon, as he deflected it. She cried, "OH, YEAH? THEN HOW DID HE BLOCK MY ATTACK?"

The demon boy laughed, "MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAA! You're trapped below, as Lord MIO played! You'll never find the boy, anyways! You've failed your quest!"

Ginti said, "Maybe not… So, you won't tell us where he is?"

The demon boy laughed, "NO! Your deaths are all I needed to replenish my thirst! And so, I will feast on your corpses for the fine red blood you run on! Yes… you will be decaying rotting and withered corpses for you-!"

 **CHOP!  
** Ginti chopped the boy's head off, as he snarled, "What the fuck, dude…"

Kluke fainted, as she was horrified. Jack said, as he comforted her, "Nice work."

Ginti said, "He's all talk, but no show. Such a motor-mouth…"

The demon boy disintegrated to ash, as Ginti walked off, "Let's find the brat, and get this over with. Make sure you sense that he's the real Max, and not some vampire… and also, try not to overreact…"

Miyu replied, "What a display."

Ginti huffed, "Remind me to talk to Saotome about raising kids, one day…"

Miyu pouted, "I get the feeling that you're not having any, anytime soon?"

Ginti glared at her, as Jack said, carrying an unconscious Kluke, "I'll take that as a NO."

Miyu sniffled, "Right. Lead the way."

Ginti lead his team to find Max, and hopefully not a vampire, like before. They continued to search, looking through every cell and cage in the basement. But all they could find is rotting and decaying Ty Ko Ky Agents, all killed by MIO's zombie horde.

Ginti sighed, as he grumbled, "Well, we checked every cell… and still no Max…"

Jack said, "Was MIO bluffing us?"

Miyu said, "Where could he have run off to?"

Ginti asked, "So… any ideas on where the tyke went?"

Miyu & Jack pondered, as they were thinking of where he went. Jack asked, "If he's not in the basement, then where is he now?"

* * *

Back in the bedroom, Lan & Yui were lying in bed, as Yui whispered, "Lan… I tried everything… And you were still in MIO's thrall…"

Yui whispered to him, as she blushed, "Do you want me to…"

She whispered into his ear, as Lan spoke, "MIO… You may…"

Yui went under the covers and replied, "It's the only option left…"

She reached down to his lower body, and Lan was moaning heavily. He moaned, "Mmmm… Lord MIO… ahh… MIO… Uh… More… more… ah… More and more… do it more…"

We're not going to guess what she is doing. But somehow she was almost to breaking Lan's entrancement from MIO. He started to moan and cry, as he cried, "M-M-MIO! What are you-? AAGH! AAGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He was sweating, as Yui crawled to his naked body. She smiled, as she whispered, "Was that good enough for you, sweetie?"

Lan's eyes regained color, as he looked at Yui, "Lord… MIO… I…"

He shook his head and gasped, "That voice… Is that-?"

Yui kissed his nose and said, "Welcome back, my darling Lan…"

Lan was in tears, as he held her, "Yui… It's you… You came back!"

Yui nodded, as she said, "It's alright…"

They started to kiss, as Yui whispered, "I missed you… I love you so much."

Lan replied, "Oh, baby… You came back to me… and this time, forever…"

They started to continue on, and continued to kiss. After that, they lied together, as Yui whispered to a sleeping Lan, "I'm sorry… I knew you had to be in this mess… Lan, Mio-chan, she must be destroyed… In doing so, peace will begin again… The only Fuji Gem that will rise… is mine…"

She then kissed him, one more time, and then start to fade away. She whispered, "I'll see you soon, Lan… You, Tohka, Shiina, Mr. Ginti… Take care of yourselves… And also, say HI to Azu-Nyan for me…"

She completely vanished, as Lan was sad, again. He whispered, "Yui…"

He sat up, as he was upset. He sniffled, "She left me, again… I knew it was too good to be true…"

He paused, as Shiina was by the doorway, seeing a naked Lan in bed, and a naked Sena, limp and motionless, on the floor. He blushed, as he covered himself, "Whatever this is… It's not what you think."

She looked down and hissed, "I don't even wanna know…"

She asked, "Sena?"

Lan stated, "Uh, yeah… But… her Power Core… OH!"

Shiina cried, "DON'T MOVE! I'll look…"

She blushed heavily, as she thought, "This is so stupid…"

She kneeled to Sena's motionless body and saw her chest intent. The Power Core was gone, as Shiina sighed, "Thank goodness…"

Lan asked, "Huh? How did she-?"

 **STAB!  
** Shiina stabbed Sena's heart, and then sobbed, "Forgive me… Sena…"

Sena's body started to crack, as she opened her eyes, as she said to Shiina, "Shiina…"

Shiina turned away, as she wept, "Sena, I'm sorry…"

Sena smiled, as she held her hand, "You… Thank you, Shiina…"

Shiina wept, dropping her head, "Goodbye…"

Sena faded to ashes, as she disappeared. Sena Aoi was gone. Lan whispered, "Shiina… I'm sorry…"

Shiina stood up and said, turning away, blushing, "Get dressed, and let's go."

Lan said, "Uh… yeah… AHEM! This is so stupid…"

Shiina roared, "HEY!"

He apologized, "Sorry…"

Shiina dashed off, as Lan whispered, looking up, "Yui… I promise… If MIO dies, please come back to me… someday… Thank you."

He got dressed, as he was set to rejoin the others.

 **XXXXX**

Outside the building, Tia, absorbed in Virgo's soul, was near the entrance. She then said, in a booming voice, "MIO… She is up there. It's time…"

Tia stepped into the building, as she was prepared to face MIO. The final battle was closing in.

* * *

Minutes later, Lan & Shiina were heading to the top floor, as Budo & Tohka were already close to the top. MIO was waiting by the window, as she viewed the night sky. She smirked, "Even if my slaves all die, it's far too late… Vega, Slade, do you wish to accept humility for servitude?"

They bowed, as MIO smirked, turning to the entrance. Budo and Tohka arrived, as Budo called, "MIO AKIYAMA! THIS ENDS NOW! You're out of armies, out of slaves, and out of luck!"

Tohka called, "That's right! You will regret harming my family! We know all your secrets, now!"

She pointed at her, "MIO AKIYAMA! WE KNOW ALL ABOUT YOUR FOUR POWER CORES! You hold the powers of strength, defense, control, and time! We will not be tempted by your evil lust for power!"

Budo said, "I do not sense Sena _or_ ROZ, anymore… You're all that's left, vampire."

MIO said, "Not exactly…"

Vega and Slade appear from behind MIO, as Budo growled, "Monster…"

Tohka said to Budo, quietly, "Don't forget… Stay away from MIO's green gem…"

Budo said, "A Power Core that stops time… That is way too dangerous, even for an android like her… That's why we have to counter her assault, and avoid her time stop technique. Only question is… how are we going to do it?"

MIO smirked, "You possess a power that I do not know of… Chikyuji? Chikyuji is a portable neon ray of light, which simulates sunlight… Too bad that it doesn't affect me… Sunlight does, but all you are is artificial sunlight. You're quite the schemer, for someone who is dating an android – my dear Azusa-Bot…"

Budo glared at her, "Azusa's my girlfriend… She's not your puppet! Not anymore…"

He called out, "MIO! We know all your moves now! While you are able to stop time, you do it for a limited amount of time! Is it because your batteries will run out, or is it because you don't want to break yourself, since you power-up with _four_ Fuji Gems? Do you think I'm intimidated by your evil powers? Of course, if you would've used your powers, when we arrived, you'd kill all of us, in one second. A crafty mistake, for someone who wants to end this world, even to settle the score with your own personal vendettas; not just from Lan Hikari, mind you, but the entire human race, especially your own mother, Ikara Tokisaki!"

MIO said, as she was amused, "So… You found out about my Fuji Gems… My four Power Cores that grant me unlimited power. You know all my secrets… Hah! I should praise you for your levity."

Tohka snarled, "Jack knew of your secret, first… And because of you, Kasai died… Vega is made into a vampire, likewise Slade… Shiina nearly died… Sena died… and everyone else… All the people you slewed and used… Maylu Sakurai, Geo Stelar, Sonia Strumm, Tory Hikawa, Ritsu Tainaka, Mugi Kotobuki, Origami Tobiichi, Kurumi Tokisaki, Grandma Vega, Slade, Kasai, Sena Aoi, Saya Kisaragi, Azusa Nakano, Nanao Kashima, even Lan Hikari himself… and my own mother, Tia! I WILL NOT LET THEM SUFFER FOR NOTHING! I _WILL_ AVENGE THEM ALL, FOR YOUR EVIL HAND THAT STARTED THIS!"

"And WHAT OF IT?" Mio cackled, "What good does understanding my Power Cores do for you, Yatogami? What can Chikyuji or Ty Ko Ky can do for you, now?"

Tohka's aura shone purple, as Budo's aura turned bright. They shouted, " ** _CHIKYUJI AND TY KO KY WILL DESTROY YOU, TOGETHER, VAMPIRE!_** "

MIO's red gem flashed, as she shouted, "IDIOTS! I DON'T NEED TO BE TOUCHED BY YOUR PATHETIC POWERS TO BEST YOU!"

She shot out a huge pulse of energy and pushed both Budo and Tohka back, slamming into the ground. MIO cackled, as she called out, "Oh, dear, you two are powered by the worse power that I can be defeated by! It's too bad… You already know my secret, since my green gem is similar to the fabled comics… which is called a _Time Stone_. The red stone that you stole from my volcano was my _Power Stone._ The dark blue gem is my main core, as it's considered my _Tough Stone_. And the purple gem, matching the shade of your useless Ty Gem… _The Death Stone_ … Purple is the color of death… Black is out… There is a reason why purple gems are called amethysts. You have a fluorite stone… I have it, too… only it's the mixture of unbreakable fluorite and amethyst."

Tohka stood up, as Budo groaned, "Man… She's too strong!"

Lan and Shiina arrived, as Shiina yelled, "TOHKA! BUDO!"

Lan growled, as MIO smirked, "Ah… I see that you broke free, my puppet… But not for long…"

Lan called, "I'll resist you! I defy you, MIO! NO ONE uses Lan Hikari! Just ask your sister, ROZ, once you're in Hell!"

MIO smirked, "You're a fool…"

Lan and Shiina prepare, as Tohka saw Lan. Lan shouted, "MIO! YOU HAD THIS COMING, FOR A VERY LONG TIME! DIE, YOU WENCH!"

Tohka saw MIO's gem, as she gasped in horror. It turned green, as Tohka shrieked, "LAN, NO! DON'T! LAN, DON'T ATTACK HER! THE GREEN POWER CORE, HER TIME STONE!"

He stopped, as he asked, "Wha? What are you saying?"

Tohka shrieked, "YOU CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER STEP! SHE HAS FOUR POWER CORES! AND THE GREEN ONE STOPS TIME! DON'T ATTACK HER, WHILE SHE FLASHES THE GEM! I BEG OF YOU!"

Lan gasped, "Time? She stops time?"

He quickly turned around, as MIO shouted in a booming echo, " ** _FUJI POWER CORE – TIME STONE!_** "

Time froze again, as everyone was frozen in place. MIO moved, as she smirked, "Lan is the last to know… Why not tell _everybody_ , Tohka Yatogami?"

She stretched herself, and then smirked, "At first, I can halt time, for one split second… or for 0.01 seconds… But as my upgrades have improved, I can now stop time… for only two seconds… then three!"

She walked off, as she said, "NOW… I can stop time for _five_ seconds… It's strange that I have only five seconds of power to act, but it helps…"

She was far from Lan, as she reached for a small box. She pulled out a silver dagger and said, "Oh, Lan Hikari… If you only knew how long I would act, I'd tell you that I only have about five seconds. And with every power, I can move for ten seconds… eventually, I can move for sixty seconds, _ten_ minutes, _one hour_ … until finally, I can control time, for as long as I want to… It's quite amazing… I can halt time, for as long as I can… Right, Lan Hikari? I can't punch you, since, you too, can use your Chikyuji, before my Time Stone activates… Chikyuji and Ty Ko Ky are the key to ending Ikara Tokisaki's ambition, once and for all, but it's _powerless_ against the Power Cores of Mount Fuji! But you already know that, don't you… Lan?"

She prepared to fire, as she shrieked, "USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, **USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!** "

She threw the dagger towards Lan's neck. But the blade stopped, nearing his Adam's apple. MIO smirked, "Lan Hikari, my most sworn arch-nemesis, you are now dead! You are expendable! This time, Yui-bot cannot save you… at all…"

She turned her back to them, as she held her hand up. She whispered, "One second left…"

She turned to see Tohka, as she grinned evilly. She produced a fist and concluded, "Zero…"

Time started to move again!  
 **STAB!  
** Lan was stabbed in the neck, with blood gushing out. Tohka shrieked, " **LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!** "


	15. Chapter 15

"Zero…"

Time started to move again, as MIO held her index finger up, and rolled it down, making a fist.  
 **STAB!  
** Lan was stabbed in the neck, with blood gushing out. Tohka shrieked, " **LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!** "

MIO, using her green Power Core, with the ability to stop time, used a dagger to an open Lan Hikari. She threw it towards his neck, and jabbed it into his Adam's apple, spurting out a lot of blood.

Shiina cried, " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

MIO turned away and cackled evilly. Tohka crawled to Lan, as she was crying, "LAN! LAAAAAAAAN! NO! Please… Please, Lan, wake up! LAN!"

Lan was choking, as he was losing his breath, losing a lot of blood. He gagged, "To… hka… is… this… what you're… warning… me…"

Tohka dropped her head, as she was crying, "I warned you not to fight her… The gem on her chest… It's green… It… It stops… time…"

Lan moaned, as he was fading, "My… … … …Tohka… My life… … is all… that… matters… But yours… is all… … … is all… you need… Yui would… have wanted… that… way… Just… live… while you… still… … …ca-."

His arms dropped, and his eyes rolled up. Lan Hikari died, and Tohka couldn't stop crying. Shiina glared at MIO, as she snarled, "You… son of a-!"

MIO smiled, "He was a neck pain, likewise all the rest… Lan Hikari is gone forever… My revenge is complete. And now, the perfect world will come to pass! And none of you can stop me!"

Budo growled, "You will have to go through us first, MIO!"

MIO smirked, "It doesn't matter what you do to me, you freak… You have my darling Azusa-Bot, as a girlfriend. It won't be long, before you die next…"

Budo roared, as MIO shone her red gem. He charged at her, but was severely punched in the gut. He fell to the ground, as MIO said, "I'm so lucky tonight… TWO mortals, one punch each…"

She pointed at Tohka and said, "TOHKA YATOGAMI! Lan Hikari is dead… YOU'RE NEXT!"

Tohka was crying, as she wept, seething in anger, "You… You bastard…"

She stood up, as her Ty Ko Ky grew bigger, "MIOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

MIO smiled, "Aw, you're going to avenge Lan Hikari, the ambassador of Love and Peace, a global movement that he had held, for so long? I sense inside his soul… He's such a ladies' man… How come he never asked _you_ to have sex with him?"

Tohka said nothing, as her aura bloomed thicker. MIO asked, "Oh? Your powers regain? What can _you_ do, anyway? You've already proven my point. Instead of running away, witnessing another death of your friends, you chose to come towards me. Even though you told Lan the secrets of why my Four Power Cores work, like a final exam preparation, it's all for naught. Can you solve the problems, before the final chime comes in?"

Tohka seethed, as she was not looking at MIO, "I'll beat the ever-loving shit out of you, with or without my sword… or Ty Ko Ky…"

MIO taunted, "Ohhhhhh, then come closer, as you like!"

They walked closer to each other, as Tohka swung her sword at MIO. MIO deflected it, and she is easily wounded on her left leg. Tohka growled in pain, as MIO smirked, "You're a fool, Yatogami. Even without the use of _any_ Power Core, your Ty Ko Ky could not brush off my offensive assault! Without the green gem's time stop moves, my speed and power exceeds, even more than your pathetic powers that you hold!"

Tohka sighed, as she was annoyed, "Is that all? You're all the same. Even if you grow in power, you're still the same vampire as you were… Besides, if I'd know about your Power Cores, long ago, I'd feast myself on bread, and have much strength to beat you to bloat, bitch!"

MIO barked out, "Why are you always so stubborn about admitting defeat?"

She sighed, "I suppose I should test you more, and make you understand."

Tohka threw her sword to Shiina and called, "Shiina… MIO's mine… Tend to Budo!"

Shiina nodded, "Right."

MIO smirked, as she started to land severe fast punches to Tohka's face, " **MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA!** "

Tohka blocked each punch, and roared, "YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN PUNCH FAST!"

Her fists glowed in purple, and started to punch at MIO's face, rapidly. She only managed to dent MIO's right cheek, bleeding from the cut. MIO stepped back and hissed, "Interesting… Your speed has increased, as well, Yatogami…"

She held her wounded cheek, and then let go, revealing that her wound has healed. She then said, "Now then… Since night has fallen… I'm going to make sure that, in your last night on earth, you don't live to see SUNLIGHT!"

She landed a huge right, but Tohka blocked it, shouting back, "And I'm going to make sure _your_ last night on earth will be _seeing_ THE SAME SUNLIGHT!"

They started to brawl, exchanging punches, as they were evenly matched. They continued to brawl, only for MIO to have the upper advantage. She swept Tohka off her feet, but she leapt over her legs. But MIO landed a left hook to the face, nearly busting her nose.

"So, my own Power Cores, powerful and indestructible, can withstand both offense and defense! Even if you use Ty Ko Ky with your bare fists, you cannot smash my gems into bits! Or, moreover…"

Her gems were covered by MIO's synthetic skin, and replied, "My body is invincible, since I have the most indestructible skin in the world!"

Shiina whispered, "That's why we cannot smash her Power Cores… She's created a layer of her own skin to protect them! And even so, they're a thick layer of skin that is difficult to cut!"

Tohka growled, "If that's the case, I'm not going for her Power Cores! I'm going for her black heart! If I destroy her heart, or her circuitry, she'll be helpless!"

MIO smirked, "Oh? You want to pierce my supple and bare armor? I've heard and seen enough! I'll end you, right now!"

Tohka roared, as she was about to strike down on MIO's body. MIO continued, "I have decided on the fate of Ty Ko Ky! The Perfect World will be RID OF TY KO KY, FOREVER! I'LL KILL YOU, INSTANTLY!"

Tohka started to punch at MIO, but she blocked it and concluded, "And to do so, I'll use my true power of the Fuji Power Cores!"

Her gem flashed purple and called out, " ** _FUJI POWER CORE – DEATH STONE!_** "

Tohka was caught in a purple flash, but was halted. She tried to move, as she croaked, "My… body…"

MIO smirked, "You fool… My purple gem doesn't just make you my slave… but render you helpless and stiff, like a statue! In short, the _Death Stone_ makes you paralyzed, for a moment!"

Shiina was annoyed, "DAMN HER! Is there no way of stopping this demon?"

MIO smirked, as she went closer, "Patience, my dear Shiina… Your time will come, once I finish her off."

Tohka croaked, "Damn… you… MIO… I… can't move…"

MIO held her hand up, "With this… my archnemesis will be gone forever… Ty Ko Ky heals all wounds… It's too bad _you_ are worthless in battle! The Ty Ko Ky Bloodline ENDS! FAREWELL!"

Tohka's fingers twitched, as MIO gasped in shock. She cried, "WHAT THE-? She's moving, after only ten seconds? I paused her!"

Tohka moved her arm, and landed a swift punch. MIO backed away and screamed, "WHAT? She… She resisted my-! IMPOSSIBLE! It… It can't be…"

She trembled, "No… Does this… little urchin… have what I never thought she'd get? It's… It's untrue! But it's also unbelievable! I've heard of the it, from the secrets of the Ty Gem… a power… hidden away…"

She cried, "Not… Not… NOT _PURE TY KO KY!_ "

Tohka started to move, as she called, "My Ty Ko Ky is stronger than your Death Stone! But I can easily stop your time stone!"

Tohka prepared to strike again, but MIO called out, "IT'S NOT TRUE!"

 **POW!  
** Tohka yelled, as MIO lands a huge right to her face, "THIS IS FOR LAN! FOR EVERYONE! AND FOR HURTING MY FAMILY!"

MIO was struggling, as she held her face. She snarled, "There's just no way… She is not that stronger than me! NEVER!"

She then giggled, as Tohka roared, "STOP LAUGHING! I got you good! And now, I'm going to end this nightmare, once and for all!"

Suddenly, Vega and Slade appear, and clasped onto Tohka's arms. She cried, "WHAT THE HECK? VEGA? SLADE?"

Shiina sobbed, "FUCK! We were focused on MIO, we forgot about Vega and Slade!"

She was pushed back by a huge energy wave, and sent into the wall. MIO said, "Your turn will come, once she's finished."

Tohka was gripped tightly, as MIO said, "You don't have it, do you? And here I thought I was afraid!"

She cackled, as she laughed loudly. She punted at Tohka's face. Tohka fell to the ground, and then she walked towards her prone body. She said, "You're pathetic, Yatogami… Even after all that you've forgotten about Vega and Slade! No matter…"

She started to stomp and punch at Tohka's body. She continued on, until Tohka was heavily bleeding. MIO then prepared her hand and cried out, "Time to die, Tohka Yatogami! TY KO KY NEVER WORKS AGAINST ME! YOUR LIFE IS OFFICIALLY OVER!"

She swung down, and aimed her chop towards Tohka's chest, directly towards the heart. But as she chopped down, Tohka suddenly vanished. MIO chopped the floor, and then gasped, "WHAT THE-?"

A figure in all-white appeared from behind MIO, and was holding Tohka in her arms. She whispered to her, "Are you okay, dearie?"

Tohka moaned, as she was coming to. She looked into her eyes, as she opened them, and groaned, "M-, Mom?"

It was Tia. She saved her daughter's life. She then nodded, and bowed her head, "It's alright… Leave this demon to me… This time, her evil tyranny must be stopped… Rest easy, darling Tohka…"

Tia placed Tohka down, and then turned to MIO. MIO gasped, but was laughing hysterically. She cackled, "YOU? You're still alive? I take it that since ROZ is defeated, her spell is broken, and you're back to being human! What a pathetic display! So, Queen Tia, how are you to-?"

Tia boomed in an echoing voice, "SILENCE, VAMPIRE!"

MIO gulped, as Tia went closer, "How dare you sully my family's name, killing innocent lives, destroying my precious headquarters, and stealing our most sacred artifact!"

She held her hand out, as the Ty Gem suddenly appeared from MIO's secret room. It floated towards her hand and said, "This gem… It beckons to me…"

MIO cried, "WHAT? How did you get it, so soon?"

Tia bellowed, "The gem… it calls to me… So, as soon as I arrived here, I linked with the gem, and reunited it with my own essence! Your power has failed! The Ty Gem now belongs back to its rightful owner, MIO AKIYAMA!"

MIO smirked, "You really scared me there… You have the Ty Gem… Take it…"

Tia snarled, "What? You're not going to strike back?"

Tia held her fists up and shouted, "FINE!"

She then held up her Dai-Katana, all-white from her huge white aura, as she called out, "TIME TO DIE, MIO! YOU'RE FINISHED! THE PERFECT WORLD OF TOKISAKI WILL BE PURGED, FOREVER! YOU'VE FAILED!"

She ran towards MIO, slashing towards her waist. Tohka regained her stance, but cried out, "MOM!"

MIO's green gem flashed, as Tohka shrieked, "NO! MOTHER, DON'T! SHE'LL KILL YOU, TOO, LIKE WHAT SHE DID TO LAN!"

MIO shouted, " ** _FUJI POWER CORE – TIME STONE!_** "

Time froze, again, as Tia was standing in place. She smirked, as she said, "Wrong… I plan on killing you, powers or no powers… Tia, dear lady Tia… If you plan to use your Ty Ko Ky on me, chances are that you are going to Hell! **DIE IN THE DARKNESS OF HELL, WORTHLESS QUEEN TIA!** "

She rushed towards her and prepared a huge right punch to her chest. But Tia immediately swung her blade towards her chest. MIO gasped, as she cried, "WHAT?"

 **SLASH!  
** She was slashed in the chest, as time started to move again. MIO shrieked, as she was heavily bleeding, "WHAT? HOW DID SHE MOVE?"

She then stopped and realized, holding her wound, "Of all things… Why? This power… I can feel it… especially from ROZ's father, King Rumin… That's…"

Tia called out, "You think your time stone can halt me? You're unbelievable! MIO! I sense the powers of your four Power Cores, and proved only one fatal flaw! You can't use them all, at the same time, for which it may destroy you!"

MIO smirked, "You think you're all that, Queen Virgo?"

Tohka gasped, "What did she say?"

Shiina groaned, "Qu-, Queen? Virgo?"

MIO smiled, "I think I get who you are now, Queen Virgo. So, you inhabited inside that damned gem, just for the right time to strike me! I admit that you found a weakness, using your white Ty Ko Ky! But white becomes black, when all this is over! You may have nicked me, but it'll take more than that to end me…"

He held up a handful of daggers on each hand, as she called out, "QUEEN VIRGO! Even if I have a huge disadvantage, I will decide who lives and dies! You look pale… Perhaps maybe I could send Vega and Slade to gnaw at your new body, Virgo! But let's test your meddle! Soon, you shall join Lan Hikari, when death embraces over you!"

Tia called to MIO, "You just try…"

MIO smirked, "No…" and puts her daggers away, "I have a better idea…"

She called out, "QUEEN VEGA! KING SLADE!"

They bowed to her, and MIO pointed at Tia, "Kill her… No mercy… Everything… Everything that you have! KILL YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!"

Vega nodded, "Understood, Master…"

Slade said, "We obey, Lord MIO…"

Their auras shone in a dark purple, as Tia boomed, "MIO, YOU VILLAIN!"

Vega and Slade rushed after Tia, and then Tia held her hands out, "VEGA! SLADE! This… cannot be right… You obey the vampire, but… But you use the Ty Ko Ky! I will make sure that you two… will understand!"

Her body was engulfed in white, and then flashed the entire room. Vega and Slade halted, and suddenly, their minds started to shake. Their heads were aching, as MIO shielded herself. She cried, "WHAT IS THIS LIGHT?"

Tia's voice called to Vega and Slade, as they light absorbed them. She spoke, "Mom… Slade… I will help stop MIO… for you… I love you so much… Aide me, everyone… I want to help you…"

Vega started to tear up and whispered, "Tia…"

The light faded, as MIO yelled, "VIRGOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tia stared down at MIO, as Vega and Slade were in attention. They turned around, as Vega suddenly flashed her eyes purple. She called, "You uncanny monster…"

MIO gasped in horror, as Vega continued, "How dare you treat me and my family as common puppets! I AM LADY VEGA, LEADER OF THE TY KO KY! YOU HAVE SULLIED MY LAND, FOR THE LAST TIME!"

Tia called, "You're too late! The flash I made… It was to break the spell of your evil plans! MIO! Long ago, I made a pact for your kind to not harm the human race! And now, you're going to fail at making the Perfect World come to life! Allow me to show you what I am talking about!"

MIO growled, as she was in defeat, "DAMN IT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU FREAK? My Queen… My King… The Perfect World… with NO ONE to watch over… NO ONE TO RULE! NO ONE AT ALL!"

Tia called out, "YOU LOSE, MIO!"

Vega & Slade prepared, as Vega yelled, "VAMPIRE! VENGEANCE IS OURS! YOUR EVIL REIGN HAS COME TO AN END!"

They rushed towards MIO, as she called, flashing her red gem, "You forget one thing, Virgo…"

She threw her daggers towards Vega and Slade and roared, "DIE, YOU TRAITORS! **_FUJI POWER CORE – POWER STONE!_** "

She threw a barrage of daggers towards Vega and Slade, but they deflected each of the attacks, as MIO cried, "WHAT? NO! DAMN IT! HOW COULD THEY HAVE KNOWN? HOW DID THEY-?"

Vega and Slade started to beat down MIO, slashing her body into deep cuts. MIO started to drop down to the floor, as Vega held her sword up and shouted, "YOU DARE-! YOU DARE USE ME? YOU MONSTER!"

MIO cried, "How? How could she have broken my control?"

Her purple gem flashed, but it was deemed powerless to control Vega and Slade. Slade roared, "You harm my wife… You harm my family… Our family is strong!"

Vega called out, "MIO! THIS IS FINALLY OVER!"

They charged at her, as MIO cackled, kneeling on one leg, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You forgot one thing… Virgo… There was _one_ small detail I forgot to including on Queen Vega…"

Vega's aura started to disappear, as her legs were stiffening. Slade stopped and gasped, "VEGA!"

Tia gasped, as Vega's Power Core was fading. Tia left out one small detail. MIO turned Vega into an android, after she was bitten by ROZ. And moreover, she's using her Ty Ko Ky to boost her powerful aura. However, since she's powered by a Power Core, and she's using her Ty Ko Ky to eliminate MIO, it is slowly draining her Power Core, the one thing that is giving her life. Vega started to walk slowly, and she started to cry out, "You… You… dirty… little snake! No… My… body…"

Her body slowed down, and she started to lower her voice, "MIO… you… monster… I… cannnnnooooot… dooooo… Currrrrrrrrse… yooooooooooooo… mrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

She wound down, and her Power Core ran out of power. MIO laughed, as Slade cried, "VEGA! MY LOVE!"

He yelled, "YOU UNHOLY MONSTER, I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WEREN'T EVEN BORN!"

MIO roared, as her blue gem shone, "USELESS! YOU MAKE A LOUSY KING NOW! YOU AND YOUR WIFE DESERVE DEATH!"

She then grabbed Slade's sword and shouted, "YOU WOULD TURN ON ME, YOU JUDASES? FINE! _I,_ MIO, WILL RULE THIS PERFECT WORLD, MYSELF!'

 **SLASH!  
** She decapitated Slade, and then turned to Vega's frozen body. She snarled, as she held the sword up, "Queen Vega… How dare you… defy me? You defy me? You… grrrrr…"

Tia called, "STOP! MIO! Do not hurt my mother! I AM WARNING YOU!"

MIO's body started to pulsate, as her Power Cores were rapidly flashing, in her sheer anger, "Grrrr… Ahhhhhhhhh… GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She swung down on Slade's blade, and sliced off Vega's arms and head. She roared, " **QUEEN VEGA! USELESS-USELESS-USELESS-USELESS-USELESS-USELESS-USELESS-USELESS-USELESS-USELESS-USELESS-USELESS-USELESSSSSSSSSSS!** "

She started to hack and slash all over Vega's prone body, as Tia shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Vega's entire body was reduced to pieces, and then MIO slammed the blade down and smashed Vega's Power Core, " **WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!** "

 **SMASH!  
** She destroyed the purple gem, as Tia was shocked in horror. She then seethed in anger, "You… YOU MONSTER! VEGA! SLADE! YOU KILLED THEM! WHAT DID THEY EVER DO TO YOU?"

MIO snapped, as she held Slade's sword and roared, " **I HATE YOU, QUEEN VIRGO!** "

She ran towards Tia/Virgo, as Tia used her Dai-Katana to swing at her. MIO's gem shone green, and called out, "YOU LOSE, VIRGO! **_FUJI POWER CORE – TIME STONE!_** "

Time stopped again, but-.  
 **POW!  
** "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" MIO was slashed on her skull, the minute time halted. Tia/Virgo's Dai-Katana hit the evil vampire, right in the skull. MIO dropped to the ground, and was bleeding heavily. Virgo's voice called, "I've been through hell before, but I will not let you live! Even if you stop time, you're no match for me! You know the secrets of the Ty Gem! And now, you will perish!"

MIO was badly injured, as her gems started to flicker. She moaned, "How… How can this be? I am MIO… I am the ruler of the Perfect World… I will kill her!"

She was trying to stand, but she was badly injured, "My body… is hurting… My head is aching, my legs are badly disabled, and my gems are fading… Damn it! I cannot lose! I won't lose! NOT EVER! I HATE YOU, QUEEN VIRGO!"

Tia/Virgo called out, raising her blade high, "And now… MIO… This is where your Perfect World ends… Tia's family… MY family… my ancestors… their friends… and everyone that you laid your hand on… THEY ALL SUFFERED, BECAUSE OF YOU!"

MIO was trembling, as she was cornered. The Ty Gem started to glow, as MIO was shocked, seeing the gem shine. Tia/Virgo called out, "AND SO… FOR MY FAMILY… MY FRIENDS… EVERYONE YOU WASTED… **MIO! YOUR EVIL IS FINISHED! FOREVER!** "

She swung her katana down, as MIO was laughing, about be sliced by Tia/Virgo's katana.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Tohka gasped, "What is she doing?"

She continued to laugh, as Tia/Virgo finished her off, with one final strike. But MIO's Power Cores flashed at the same time, and then she laughed hysterically, and avoided the blade strike. Tia/Virgo was stunned, as MIO was backed to the corner. Tia/Virgo ran towards her and yelled, " **NO ESCAPE! DIE, YOU EVIL VAMPIRE! THIS NIGHTMARE IS OVER, FOR GOOD!** "

Shiina cried, "Oh, no… If all her Power Cores flash, at the same time, what does it mean?"

Tohka hollered, "MOM! **FINISH HER OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFF!** "

She raised her blade high, as MIO laughed louder and louder. She then roared out, " **HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! AHHHHHHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

ALL four of her Power Cores flashed, at the same time, ripping most of her skin on her chest off. She hollered at the top of her lungs, " ** _FUJI POWER CORE – KUWADDO!_** "

Time froze again, this time, everyone stopped moving. The windows shattered from all around the floor, but the shards stayed in place. MIO, in her last ounce of strength, stole back the Ty Gem, and crawled out to the windows. She groaned, "I can't… I can't… move… yet… Queen Virgo… ruined my… plans… Damn her…"

She made it to the windows, and then held the gem in her hands. She then suddenly stood up, healing her legs, gingerly, and then smirked, "Four more seconds… If I can…"

She suddenly fell backwards, leaping out of the building, and cried out, "Time… Time moves once more!"

Time restarted, as Tia/Virgo missed the target. Tohka cried, "OH, NO!"

Shiina cried, "SHE ESCAPED!"

MIO called out, as she was falling below, with the Ty Gem in her hands, "YOU FELL FOR IT! THIS ISN'T OVER, QUEEN VIRGO! YOU HAVE BESTED ME, MIO, IN A BATTLE OF WITS, BUT THE WAR'S NOT OVER! YOU'VE ALREADY FAILED!"

She dropped to the ground, as Tia called, "Do not be alarmed. MIO fell to her death, down below. It's finally over… Peace has been restored…"

She held her hand out, and saw that the Ty Gem is gone. Tia/Virgo cried, "WHAT? THE TY GEM!"

Shiina yelled, "WHAT? IT'S GONE?"

Tohka cried, "It can't be… MIO… That damned…"

MIO was down below, as she held the Ty Gem in her hands. She removed her blue jacket, and held the Ty Gem towards her bosom. She then smirked, "You think a little of your _Pure Ty Ko Ky_ can best me? You forget one thing, Queen Virgo? I, MIO, know _all_ your secrets of the Ty Gem! It was my escape route…"

Her aura shone purple, as she absorbed the Ty Gem inside her, "…THAT NOW GIVES ME ALL THE TY KO KY'S POWERS! You think it can destroy me?"

Tia/Virgo snarled, "MIO… You bastard!"

MIO's body produced a fifth gem, between her four gems. It was a square fluorite gem, flashing heavily. She called out, "That's right… You stole it from me, and I took it back. It was meant for you to take it back… so I can unleash my _true power_! You can thank King Rumin for that… In fact, I don't need to be destroyed, Queen Virgo, when the power does not cooperate with me… My Power Cores, combined, the perfect safeguard!"

She laughed from below, as Tia/Virgo yelled, "YOU MONSTER!"

MIO cackled, as her body is glowing purple, "As I thought… It cooperates with me… The Four Power Cores… and the Ty Gem… it recovers my body, rapidly than before! It suits me! IT SUITS ME WELL! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! I was built by Ikara Tokisaki, and to be her only daughter! She lived for 15,000 years, and I have all the knowledge that she passed down onto me! Ty Ko Ky was merely dog shit, upon my rise to destiny… Lan Hikari interfered in my evil plans, when Mugi tried to kill him for me… and then Shiina and Tohka came along, and thwarted my evil plans… but that was then, and this is now! Ikara knew all about the Ty Ko Ky, and you don't even noticed it! In fact, she secretly learned Ty Ko Ky… under an alias… while trained under Queen Virgo! Namely, Virgo… YOU TRAINED HER, AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE!"

She sneered, "The Ty Ko Ky was just in my way, and useless martial artists, but now, they were mother's tools of victory! In the end, FATE somehow brought Ty Ko Ky and Mother together, in one huge turn! It was _indeed_ all your fault, Queen Virgo! YOUR FAULT! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Tia/Virgo then stepped back, and then bowed her head, "It's true… I was stupid…"

Tohka cried, "MOM! You mean-?"

Shiina gasped, "MOM-, uh, Queen Virgo… You mean to tell me that-? Ikara Tokisaki… knew Ty Ko Ky, as well?"

MIO laughed evilly, as Tia/Virgo was powerless to fight back. What did she mean?

Tohka growled, as she was on her hands, "You lie… VIRGO, YOU LIE! YOU CAN'T MEAN IT!"

Tia/Virgo turned to Tohka and said, "Tohka… What the vampire said… was all true…"

Tohka was shocked and frightened. She knew of the truth: Ikara Tokisaki, during her long life, learned Ty Ko Ky, under a pseudonym.


	16. Chapter 16

Tia, infused with Queen Virgo's soul, unleashed her true power – _Pure Ty Ko Ky_. This was used to destroy the evil vampire, MIO… or so we thought. Before Tia/Virgo would be able to end the nightmare, forever, MIO used ALL four of her Power Cores, and unleash her true power, _Kuwaddo_ , meaning " _Quad_ ". MIO stole back the Ty Gem, and fused it within her android body. Even so, her body was able to absorb all the secrets and the abilities that Ty Ko Ky has produced, and she remains perfectly stable. Why?

MIO cackled, "So… Sensei Virgo? Care to explain your failure of a daughter about what you did? Or should I?"

Tohka cried, "VIRGO! Just say this is a lie! You didn't train Ikara Tokisaki! Did you?"

Tia/Virgo nodded, "Yes."

Shiina dropped her hands and wept, "Say it isn't so!"

Tia/Virgo replied, "It _is_ so! This woman… this monstrosity of science and God… She was created by Ikara Tokisaki… who happens to be one of my Ty Ko Ky students. Only, I had no idea she was _her_."

Tohka asked, "Do you know of her name?"

Tia/Virgo stated, "Her name was… _Akira Sakurana_ … It was long ago, Ikara, or Akira, came to me and offer to learn Ty Ko Ky. At first, I sense in her that she has a corrupt aura, and told her that her aura is hostile, so I banished her. But Akira pleaded that does have a dark past, and wanted to start again, reforming herself. Of course, I ate through that lie, and gave in. She wants to change, and I couldn't refuse. So, for the next couple of years, Ikara learned how to use the Ty Ko Ky, easily. It was a long process, but her heart was completely in sync with herself. I knew that she has changed so much, and I offered her a weapon to use. But she refused to accept a weapon. She then told me… " _I won't need a weapon, yet, for the purity that is my heart. I can last a lifetime, learning Ty Ko Ky, and to train others that want to know more. Your power is amazing, and I want to share it with those deemed worthy. In doing so, Ty Ko Ky is a wonderful power, and I wish to learn more about this art. So, I want to share it with the world!_ " I knew that Ikara wanted to use this power for greed and chaos, but her voice and heart were sincere enough to convince me. I agreed to her to teach others of the Ty Ko Ky. I never told a soul about her. And years passed by, until my death… It was then, Ikara learned of my passing…"

Budo came to and said, "And that's when it was the moment… that Ikara finally struck back, breaking the pact between you and King Rumin…"

Tia/Virgo nodded, "Correct."

Shiina helped Budo up, "Budo, don't move. You're badly hurt."

He said, "I'm fine… But I think MIO ruptured my ribs."

Tia/Virgo then said, "Time passed on, and everything that Ikara had done was all for evil… In an instant, she aided ROZ to kill her father, King Rumin, the man that swore a pact with me… and then, the disasters spread, until the era of today, when Ikara built a daughter, and taught her everything about Ty Ko Ky, _in ONE! SINGLE! DAY!_ "

MIO smiled, "Mother had all the files on how to control the Ty Ko Ky, and downloaded it into my brain. Luckily, that was only a portion of the documentation… All she told me was that Ty Ko Ky has too many secrets that cannot be spoken by mortal man… But as Ikara died, I want to know more… I never heard of this Ty Ko Ky, until you came along and invaded my volcanic crypt. When Yuno Gasai showed me the Ty Gem, something inside started to process in my head. It was the voice of destiny, as I suddenly remembered what Ikara said about the Ty Ko Ky… and harbors the secrets that came within. Of course, I will give credit to ROZ for aiding me, but my sister, likewise Saya, Yuno, Geo & Sonia, and some of the Ty Ko Ky agents that become vampires… were all pawns to my true goal – _To achieve the Perfect World, and to WIELD THE TRUE POWERS OF TY KO KY, ALL AT ONCE!_ "

She laughed evilly, as her gems shine brightly, and her aura turned purple, with her blue eyes flashing purple. Her purple aura was darker than all the others, since her heart was black as night. MIO called, "I have learned Ty Ko Ky, easily! I never used it, but I did learn from the master… Thank you, Sensei Virgo… Thank you for giving me this wonderful gift… And now, I will share my power with the world… AND ERASE HUMANITY FROM EXISTENCE!"

She dashed away, as she was laughing evilly, disappearing into another part of the city. Tia/Virgo was angered, as Tohka slammed her fists to the floor, "DAMN IT! DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT! MIO ALREADY WON! WHY DIDN'T WE SEE THIS COMING?"

Shiina cried, "Mother! No… Virgo! Why didn't you say _anything_ about this? You never told us that Ikara Tokisaki used her powers for evil!"

Tia/Virgo said, "I swore into secrecy that I would never tell a soul about Ikara Tokisaki's role in this tragedy… When I died, the secret stayed with me, and no one would learn of this. But now, MIO took the Ty Gem, and all the secrets that goes with it, all by her wicked mother/creator."

Tohka sobbed, "So, that's it… MIO is of Ty Ko Ky, as well… She has _all_ the power… She won…"

She wept, as everyone was saddened. Tohka's words were correct. MIO, the evil vampire of Mount Fuji, had won.

Tia/Virgo boomed, "NO… NO, she hasn't won yet… Yes, while she is of Ty Ko Ky, she remains in her basic form. Only _Pure Ty Ko Ky_ will be able to stop her."

Tohka asked, "Pure Ty Ko Ky?"

Tia/Virgo turned to her and said, "Tohka Yatogami, it was my fault that I let this evil woman create such a demonic force. Only then, her powers have become potent, combined with the evil Fuji Gems… It's a matter of time before her _Pure Ty Ko Ky_ is unleashed. And if that happens, she will have godlike powers, something she is capable of."

Tohka asked, "What can _I_ do?"

Tia/Virgo gave Tohka her Dai-Katana and said, "I almost destroyed her… Tohka, for the memories of all that died in MIO's hands, including Kasai, Vega, Slade, and Sena… and even Lan Hikari… _YOU_ must destroy MIO, and wield the power of _Pure Ty Ko Ky_. Only then, the vampire will be destroyed, once and for all… Here. Take my Dai-Katana. It's enough power to slay the demon, for good."

Tohka cried out, "BUT I CAN'T! YOU FORGET ONE THING! SHE HAS FOUR ABILITIES! She can control the body, she can increase her power by thousands, she can make her skin and muscles rock hard, and can even regenerate herself! But worst of it all… She can stop time! SHE HAS NO WEAKNESSES! She's already a goddess!"

Tia/Virgo held her head and spoke in Tia's voice, "Tohka, my daughter… You're the only one that can defeat her… I have faith in you… I love you so much…"

Shiina said, "If that is the case, I'm coming with you!"

Tia/Virgo boomed, "NO! You are still wounded from battle! This is something that Tohka must do… _alone_ …"

She said to Tohka, "And to finish, Tohka, remember this… No amount of power can make you invincible. A god may be invincible, but every goddess has its cracks in their armor."

Budo said, "Shiina, I believe she's ready… Tohka, before you go, you may need your Chikyuji, to easily vanquish the vampire! Here! I lend you all of my Chikyuji!"

He held his hand out, and then gave Tohka all of his Chikyuji. Shiina held her hand out and gave her most of her Ty Ko Ky and Chikyuji, saying to her, "I just got my Ty Ko Ky back, and I'm not going to die, again, so soon. For Sena, Vega, Slade, and Lan, end this nightmare!"

Tohka absorbed all the power, and suddenly went into Inverse Form. She then nodded to Shiina and Budo, "Thank you…"

She turned to Tia/Virgo, and then gave her a hug. She whispered, "Mother… Queen Virgo… I love you… I won't let you down…"

Tia/Virgo smiled, "That's good to hear, my daughter… NOW GO!"

Tohka leapt out of the building and began to chase after MIO, who has escaped into the woods. As Tohka was searching for MIO, she thought, " _Every goddess may be invincible, but they always have a crack in their armor._ All I need to do is find the weakness she possesses, and she's destroyed. The Power Cores I can't do… If I destroy the Power Cores, I might destroy the Ty Gem; but the Ty Gem is unbreakable, but MIO made her Fuji Gems into exact replicas, and also unbreakable. I cannot risk that. There has to be a better way! I have one shot… and hopefully awaken my true potential… or it's all over…"

She sensed MIO's energy, as she cried, "THERE! SHE'S WENT ALL THE WAY OVER TO THE CITY!"

She found MIO. She was waiting in a tall building in Tokyo. She called out, "So, the timid Tohka Yatogami… YOU decided to fight the _True Goddess of the Perfect World_!"

Tohka yelled, "MIO! This ends now! I have but one shot at this… but if I fail, everything will all for nothing!"

She held her sword and cried out, "I don't know what or how, but I'm going to break you, and find your weakness… You may be immortal, but you're not invincible. Mio Akiyama, no… Fiona Mir… NO! MIO TOKISAKI! OR WHOEVER YOU'RE CALLED! Your reign of terror is at an end!"

MIO cackled, as she held herself. She then called, "Then come at me! _This_ is the final round! Your Ty Ko Ky versus mine! WHAT CAN _YOU_ DO? WILL IT SAVE LAN? WILL IT SAVE YOUR FAMILY? My answer is… NO! Only the Ty Gem can revive those that died, only once… And Lan dies in my hands, likewise Vega… With the Ty Gem in _my_ hands, you cannot wish to bring them back!"

Tohka seethed in anger, as she was about to snap. But then, Lan's spirit appeared, as he held her shoulder. She stopped, as Lan said, "Tohka… You can do it… Please, you know how to stop her… No matter what happens, do not lose your temper… MIO's capable of losing her temper, most times, and she always come out on top… Know this, Tohka, you know everything about Ty Ko Ky, and even learned how to use Chikyuji… You broke free of your own conflict, when Tia was turned into a stuffed doll… You have the heart to defeat this demonic vampire…"

Tohka gasped, "Is that… Lan's soul?"

Lan said, as he was upset, "If I had accepted one of MIO's options, this wouldn't be happening… But I chose Option C, to save Yui, and now… This is what happens… Because of MIO… Geo, Sonia, Maylu, & Tory… they died, because of her… I, too, am joining them in Heaven, hopefully to root for you… But know this, if you must defeat her, you cannot go into a rage, or you'll end up like all the rest…"

He floated back and said, "Tell Shiina… Ginti… Anode & Cathode… and Azusa… that it's been fun… I swear… It was great siding with a special friend, like you…"

He chuckled, and then disappeared, in his final words, "Love and Peace isn't just a global movement… it is a way of life… Bring it all back for me, Tohka…"

Tohka looked around and gasped, "Was I seeing things?"

MIO called out, "WHAT'S WRONG? SCARED? YOU HEARD SOMETHING? Aw, how horrible…"

Tohka then charged towards MIO, and thought, "I'm not going to lose! I have to end her! But I can't lose my cool, after seeing Lan and the others I know perish, in her hands! She has Ty Ko Ky now, but I have everything in my arsenal!"

She swung her sword at her, but MIO blocked the blade strike with her arm. She continued to swipe and strike, and MIO kept blocking each attack. But MIO's gem shone red, as she called, "TY KO KY IS NOTHING BUT A WASTE OF SPACE! I, MIO, WILL BE THE ONLY TY KO KY STUDENT ALIVE!"

She pushed her down, and landed a barrage of punches onto her chest, " ** _FUJI POWER CORE – POWER STONE!_ MUDA-MUDA-MUDA-MUDA-MUDA-MUDA-MUDA-MUDA-MUDA-MUDA-MUDA-MUDA-MUDA-MUDA-MUDA-MUDA-MUDA-MUDA! MUDAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Her huge punch sent her flying into the streets, badly bloodied and injured, as her Inverse Form remained. MIO was up in the air, as she called out, "TOHKA YATOGAMI! THIS FINALLY ENDS FOR YOU! EVERYONE WERE PAWNS TO MY EVIL PLAN! BUT NOW, FOR MY DEAR MOTHER, WHO LEARNED THE TY KO KY, AND HANDED IT ALL TO ME, AND ALL THE SECRETS OF THE TY GEM, I WILL STOP TIME, ONE FINAL TIME, TO ERADICATE YOU, **ONCE AND FOR ALL!** "

She dove down, and Tohka slashed off MIO's left hand. MIO shrieked, "WAHH!"

Her arm regenerated, as she growled, "Last ounce of strength? I can still keep up!"

She started to punch down onto Tohka's face and roared, " **WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!** "

Tohka was planted down, as MIO's aura turned pitch black. Her entire clothing became black, as MIO laughed, "I have all the power! And I can easily best you, within seven seconds! Eight Seconds! Nine! THIS POWER SUITS ME WELL! TY KO KY RUNS INTO MY BLOOD! UNLIMITED POWER FLOWS INTO ME!"

Tohka growled, as she was getting up, "You bitch… I WON'T LET YOU STOP ME!"

She prepared to strike and called, "This will end, MIO TOKISAKI! I will end your evil ambitions, once and for all! Even if it means the Ty Gem is destroyed, with my fullest of power! If I have to destroy all of your body, so be it!"

They exchanged blows, but MIO overpowered her. And suddenly, it happened. MIO's Pure Ty Ko Ky was unleashed, as her entire black aura surrounded her body. MIO viciously assaulted Tohka, and flung her out into the open field of Tokyo.

MIO cried out, "TY KO KY POWER IS THE STRONGEST POWER THERE IS! And now, I shall use ALL of my Ty Ko Ky to erase you! One final attack, and the last savior of this awesome art will be deleted, forever!"

She slammed a kick onto her ribcage, and roared, " **USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS!** "

Tohka was pinned down, as MIO cried out, "YOU HAVE ONLY TEN SECONDS NOW! MY FINAL ATTACK, THE LAST AND FINAL TIME I STOP TIME!"

Her gems shone, including the Ty Gem, and she cried out, " **I WILL END THIS! _FUJI POWER CORE – KUWADDO_!**"

She completely stopped time, as Tohka was still on the ground. But MIO vanished, as time completely halted. Her voice echoed, as she was gone, "One… two… three…"

Tohka thought, as she was frozen, "MIO… What… can she… do?"

While time halted, most of Tohka's powers suddenly start to make her see through hyperspeed. Tohka would use that time to wait for a huge opening for MIO to strike. But she has yet to appear; only her voice echoed in the night.

Her body started to spark, as she was struggling. MIO called out, "Four… Five… Six…"

Tohka growled, as she thought, "She unleashed the Pure Ty Ko Ky… But the aura that Mother had was white… MIO's is black… It means one thing… Whatever she has, she must have an opening… Bring it on, MIO!"

"Seven…" MIO called.

Tohka roared, as she broke out of MIO's time stop, "MIO, YOU HAVE LOST! I KNOW YOUR WEAKNESS!"

MIO suddenly appeared, carrying a huge steamroller in her hands, and cried out, "YOU HAVE? **NOT!** **PREPARE TO BE CRUSHED! _ROAD ROLLER!_** _"_

Tohka shrieked, " **MIO, YOU MONSTER!** "

 **CRUSH!  
** MIO crushed Tohka with the steamroller, but Tohka blocked the huge vehicle with her sword, using all her strength. She cried, as she was sparking, " **THIS WOMAN IS A FREAK! HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET A STEAMROLLER FROM OUT OF NOWHERE?** "

Tohka used her Ty Ko Ky to push the roller off her. MIO hollered, "YOU'RE TOO LATE! **YOU CANNOT ESCAPE!** "

She used her Ty Ko Ky to blasted onto the roller, pushing her down. MIO roared, " **DIE, YATOGAMI! EIGHT SECONDS PASSED! WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I'LL SMASH YOU FLAT LIKE A PANCAKE!** "

 **SMASH!  
** MIO used a huge blast of energy and crushed Tohka inside the ground, burying her. MIO smirked, as she calmed down, seeing that she won.

"I did it…" MIO smiled, "And with nine seconds to go… The Fuji Gems have bested the Ty Ko Ky! I have it all! Immortality… Eternal life… NO MAN OR WOMAN CAN EVER DEFEAT ME! THIS PROVES THAT NO ONE CAN SURPASS MIO! I, MIO AKIYAMA, HAVE ENDED THE TY KO KY RACE, AND I AM ITS SOLE STUDENT!"

She laughed evilly, as she was over Tohka's buried body. She said, "Ten seconds passed… And now, to drain what's left of Tohka Yatogami's pathetic body! Vega, Slade, you were mere fools! I NOW HAVE PURE TY KO KY! THE STUFF WHERE LEGENDS ARE MADE! FOR MY RACE, FOR MY POWERS, FOR MY EVERLASTING LIFE, **TOHKA YATOGAMI! YOUR EXISTENCE IS ERASED, FOREVER!** "

She charged up her dark energy and prepared one final attack. But then, her legs started to freeze in place, as MIO suddenly froze. She gasped, "Wha-? WHAT IS THIS? MOVE, ARMS! Give me all the Pure Ty Ko Ky that you have, and eviscerate this bitch!"

She gasped, as she was stuck, "I… I cannot move… My body… It's… IMPOSSIBLE! I have PURE TY KO KY!"

"YOU DON'T!" Tohka yelled, as she was behind MIO.

Tohka's body suddenly turned completely white, and her aura shone completely bright in a blinding light. She called out, in a booming voice, "MIO! The black aura that you possess is NOT Pure Ty Ko Ky! It's all the negative powers that you blossomed! You know all the Ty Gem's secrets, but you don't even know its deeper secrets from within! Virgo was a fool to train your mother, your own creator, but I won't let your evil ways ruin this art!"

MIO groaned, as she squeaked, "WHAT? HOW… DID YOU… ESCAPE?"

Tohka said, "I stopped time, like you did… Your Power Cores are able to unleash power… So I escaped at the nine second mark… Right now, it's eleven seconds…"

MIO gasped, "WHAT?"

Tohka called out, preparing her sword, "MIO! I will not say this again! Everything you've done, everything you unleashed, it ends now! I WILL END THIS NIGHTMARE, FOR GOOD! AND IT WON'T TAKE A SECOND TO FINISH YOU OFF!"

MIO gagged and squeaked, "Tohka… You… You have it! PURE Ty Ko Ky… And you stopped time, as well? Impossible…"

 **SLASH!  
** MIO was struck in the back, as Tohka restarted time. She called out, "And this time, you cannot use the green gem again! MIO, on behalf of those that you have slain, with your tainted powers, I, Tohka Yatogami, daughter of Queen Tia, will end this tirade of horror, once and for all!"

MIO was on the ground, as she was bleeding. Her gems continued to shine, as she was angrily furious. MIO called out, "How can this be so? Lan Hikari was supposed to end me… but you, a whelp like you… cannot amount to dog shit! This is impossible…"

Tohka held her sword high and called, "The only reason you believe to have wield Pure Ty Ko Ky is because you lack the heart that you possess! Ikara created you with no heart at all! You're a soulless demonic beast, who only wanted to achieve your mother's dream, only take it for yourself! You used your own kind, the vampire race that Queen Virgo made a pact to, you betrayed your own humanity and race, all for power, greed, and hate! And because of you, Lan Hikari, among others, is dead! I will never forgive you! MIO TOKISAKI! TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT! IN WHICH! YOUR EVIL PLANS ARE ALL FOR NAUGHT! THIS TIME, THE NIGHTMARE WILL FINALLY END!"

MIO waited, as Tohka prepared her final attack.

 **SPLASH!  
** MIO's blood splattered onto Tohka's eyes, blinding her. MIO shouted, "HAH! EVEN WITH TY KO KY, SUCH AS YOURS, EYESIGHT IS YOUR ONLY WEAKNESS! **I'VE WON! DIE!** "

MIO charged at Tohka, but Tohka swung her blade towards MIO.

 **SMASH!  
** They landed a huge strike onto each other. MIO was struck in her waist by the sword, and MIO smashed her face with her fist. They pushed each other, as Tohka was coughing up blood. MIO smirked, as she finally won! But then, the most shocking thing happened!

 **RRRRRRRRRRRIP!  
** MIO shrieked, as her waist and chest started to rip open, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? MY BODY! SHE SLASHED ME ONCE, BUT I AM RIPPED OPEN TWICE! **HOW CAN THIS BEEEEEEEEEE?** "

Tohka rubbed her eyes and yelled, " **CHEAP TRICKS WON'T WORK AGAINST ME, MIO! THIS TIME, YOU'RE FINISHED!** "

She slashed down onto MIO's body, slicing her into half. MIO's gems suddenly started to crack, as she was tearing apart from her skin and limbs.

" **NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! IT CANNOT BEEEEEEEEEEEE! MOTHER, WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME? I AM MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I AAAAAAAAAAAAAM MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

 **KABOOM!  
** MIO's body exploded into bloody chunks and shrapnel, and her four Power Cores shattered into shards of glass, upon the explosion. MIO's entire body was reduced to fiery ashes, broken glass, and chunks of dismembered body parts. The nightmare was finally over. MIO had been destroyed.

Tohka sighed, as she returned to normal. She walked towards the Ty Gem, within the pile, and pulled it out. She held the gem and clutched it into her bosom, "Mother… Queen Virgo… I did it… MIO is dead… but not without help…"

She started to cry, "Lan… Sena… Shiina… Ginti… Anode… Cathode… Azusa… Budo… Everyone… even you, Origami and Kurumi…"

She walked away, as she was heading back to the Ty Ko Ky Headquarters, "The nightmare… … …is finally over… Now, all that's left is to wait until dawn… and it'll be truly over…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in a dark part of the basement, Max was lying on the ground, as Jack cried, "MAX!"

Max suddenly woke up, as he moaned, "Daddy? Mommy?"

Jack ran to him, and helped him up, "It's okay…"

Max hugged his father, and started to cry. Ginti said, "Thank goodness…"

Miyu sensed Max and said, "No evil signs… It's _really_ him… Thank god."

Ginti asked, "Man, what was all that noise, from above? Did the Apocalypse emerge?"

Miyu then said, "No… But I have a feeling that Queen Tia is back."

Ginti said, "Good…"

Kluke suddenly came to and said, "Ungh… What happened? Max?"

Max hugged Kluke and cheered, "MOMMY~!"

Kluke sobbed, "OH! It's you… Max, my baby…"

She hugged and kissed Max, as Ginti sighed, "Oh, for the love of-."

 **XXXXX**

Back at the safehouse, Azusa sensed the fight. She nodded, as she held her chest, "We did it…"

Anode asked, "What happened?"

Azusa sobbed, "MIO has been destroyed… Tohka Yatogami saved the world…"

Cathode asked, "Not Queen Virgo? She-? She died?"

Azusa replied, "Queen Virgo almost slayed her… but in one final move, she passed her powers to Tohka, and she destroyed the vampire…"

She started to closed her eyes and held her hand on her chest, "That means… The vampire is destroyed… all of Ikara Tokisaki's evil ambitions… are gone… Peace… has been… restored… and…"

She started to collapse, "Budo… I feel… faint… Help… mmmm-."

She dropped to the floor, as Anode and Cathode shrieked, "AZUSA!"

They nudged at her, as Azusa was lifeless and helpless. They pleaded for her to wake up, but it seems that MIO's hold was broken, and she was no longer her android slave. However, could it also mean her own life, as well?

 **XXXXX**

Tohka returned, moments later, bloodied and battered, as she presented herself to Queen Tia. She called out, holding the Ty Gem, "Queen Virgo…"

Shiina sobbed, as Budo smiled, "She did it!"

Tohka called to her, "Virgo, your revenge is complete… I defeated MIO, and returned the Ty Gem… to its rightful-."

She gasped, and then collapsed onto Tia's arms. Tia/Virgo held her tight and hugged her. She whispered, "You are worthy of the role of Ty Ko Ky Leader, someday… The battle is finally over, but we've lost so many…"

Budo said, "Everyone that died… Can they really be brought back? Throughout this hellish ordeal, we've lost many lives… … …including Lan Hikari…"

Shiina wept, as she was crying, "Sena… Grandma Vega… No…"

Tia/Virgo replied, "As long as they have a body… Slade and Vega… and Sena… they cannot be brought back. Their bodies are now dust… and others that died long before… It's impossible."

Shiina bawled, "NO! You can't be serious! No… Then… All is lost…"

She was crying on Budo's shoulder, as Tia said, "All seemed not lost… Lan has died, but…"

She said to Tohka, "The Ty Gem… Use it…"

Tohka held the gem up, and was nervous, "Lan… I don't know… I revived Shiina with it, but… I am not so sure…"

Budo said, "You have to. Otherwise, MIO would not have died, without accomplishing what she did… MIO got the last laugh, but she had no idea…"

Tohka kneeled to Lan's corpse and said, "Lan Hikari… You were there for me, in my final moments…"

She placed the gem on his chest, as she prayed, "Awake… Lan Hikari…"

She held her hand out, and started to chant in tongue. Lan's body was pale white and shriveled, as the gem shone a purple hue. His skin regained color, and his entire body started to fully heal, completely. Lan's eyes opened, as Tohka removed the gem. Lan asked, "Where am I?"

She hugged him, and was crying, "LAN! Oh, Lan! I'm so happy you're okay!"

Shiina sniffled, as she was happy. Budo said, "I knew you'd come back…"

Tohka was extremely happy, as Tia smiled on in happiness. Tohka returned to her and said, "Here… Queen Virgo… This is your Dai-Katana… It's yours. Thank you for the aide."

Tia/Virgo petted her head and said, "You're a strong Ty Ko Ky Agent… I'll always love you… but right now, my time is over. This Dai-Katana belongs to my dear Tia… Take care of yourself… Honor the memories of those that were gone… And never give in to evil…"

Tohka sniffled, as she held the Ty Gem to her. She whimpered, "Goodbye…"

Virgo closed her eyes and absorbed herself back inside the Ty Gem, disappearing in the fluorite gem. Tohka held the gem in her hands, and then sniffled, "Queen Virgo, rest in peace… Know that the nightmare is finally over…"

Tia approached her and said, "Tohka…"

Tohka smiled, "MOM!"

She hugged her, as Tia laughed, "Did you miss me?"

Tohka was happy, as Budo smiled, "A happy ending… It's finally over…"

Moments later, Lan, Tohka, Budo, Shiina, & Tia appeared from upstairs, as Ginti and the others were watching them leave. Ginti asked, "Hey. What happened?"

Tohka winked, "MIO's destroyed!"

Lan cheered, "Ty Ko Ky is avenged!"

Budo added, "In short, we won!"

Ginti growled, "Damn… And I missed it? Figures…"

He was annoyed, as Miyu smiled, "On the plus side, the Ty Gem is back to where it belongs."

Tia said, "Yes, and will be under my watchful eye, from now on."

Jack asked, "And of Vega and Slade?"

Tia shook her head and said, "We were too late… likewise Sena… MIO obliterated them, and Tohka snapped. She finished her off, and everything is now at peace."

Jack bowed and said, "Then… Lady Vega, Mr. Slade, and Sena Aoi… They may rest in peace…"

Lan looked to the sky and said, "And so will all that died… Guys, I missed you all… Rest easy…"

As peace had been restored, suddenly, Anode rushed to the entrance and called out, "BUDO! BUDOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Budo asked, "Anode? What are you doing here?"

Lan called, "You're too late! MIO's destroyed! We won!"

Anode shouted, "NEVER MIND THAT! It's about Azusa! She…"

She gulped, and then shrieked, " **I THINK AZUSA'S DEAD!** "

Everyone was shocked, as Budo cried, "WHAAAAAAAAT? AZUSA?"

Lan cried, "Where is she?"

Anode said, "Follow me! Cathode has Azusa with her!"

She led Lan, Tohka, Shiina, Budo, & Ginti to the safehouse, as Tia called, "Tohka!"

Tohka asked, "Aren't you coming?"

Tia said, "No… I'll stay here, so we can rebuild the Ty Ko Ky building, back to its former glory, before the vampire came and destroyed it. You're welcome to come back, once whatever you're doing is done."

Tohka nodded, "Thank you…"

Lan called, "Tohka!"

Tohka ran off and called, "I'm coming!"

They all left, as Tia let out a slight smile. She knew that they'll come back, once they finished with Azusa.

* * *

But back at the safehouse, Budo was sitting by her side, and learned that Azusa is gone. He sobbed, "Azusa… She's gone… She protected you guys, and suddenly… She died…"

Lan said, "I know what… She was still part-android… And with MIO's spell broken, she regain her humanity…"

Shiina sniffled, "But… But we don't have the Ty Gem to revive her, anyway…"

Tohka wept, "It's not true… We wanted to help her, too, but Mother has the Ty Gem safe within her… I should've asked, but I used it to revive Lan…"

She cried, as Lan had an idea, while everyone was sad over Azusa's death. He said, "No… Budo, you revived her with your Chikyuji, correct?"

Budo said, "Yeah… But I gave away all of it to Tohka… And I bet she burned it all away…"

Tohka bowed her head and said, "It would take days to revive her… with proper training…"

Lan said, "True… But I never used mine, mostly… Anode, Cathode, Ginti… I need your help."

Anode nodded, "Yes, Lan."

Cathode smiled, "I know what you're getting at."

Ginti said, "Right."

Lan said, "Hands out… concentrate to Azusa's body…"

They closed their eyes, as Shiina asked, "What the hell are they doing?"

Tohka whispered, "No… They wouldn't…"

Shiina barked, "This is so stupid! You're not giving her _your_ Chikyuji, are you?"

Budo then realized and said, nodding to Lan, "Do it. If it'll wake up my Azusa… Do it."

Lan, Ginti, Anode, and Cathode shone in a neon glow, and channeled their Chikyuji towards Azusa's body. They continue on, as Anode grow tired. Cathode said, "Anna! Sis, concentrate!"

Anode whispered, "Remember my training… Live, Azu-Nyan… LIVE!"

Lan whispered, "Azusa Nakano… thank you for everything…"

Azusa's body started to glow white, as her Chikyuji was slowly absorbing into her body. And then, it turned completely white, and then the shine faded away. Azusa was still lying in the bed, still with her eyes closed, as Anode asked, "Uh… Did it work?"

Azusa moaned, as she started to open her eyes. Shiina gasped, "No… It can't be!"

Azusa turned to Budo and moaned, "Budo?"

Budo sniffled, as he asked, "Azusa… How are you feeling?"

Azusa felt her heart beat, as she sniffled, "My… My heart…"

She looked at her chest and saw that the scar was gone. She said in a shock, "I'm alive… The scar is gone… MIO is dead, and… I'm alive! I can't believe it!"

She hugged Budo and cried, "BUDO! I LOVE YOU SO! YOU REVIVED ME TO BEING HUMAN! I'M HUMAN AGAIN! BUDO! BUDO!"

She laughed, but Budo stopped her. He said, "No… I didn't save you… They did…"

Azusa turned to Lan and friends, as Lan said, "Welcome back, Azusa…"

Azusa smiled happily, as she said, "You guys… are true heroes… Thank you for bringing me back to life… I'm human, again… thanks to you…"

Tohka said, "When your Chikyuji faded, you slowly shifted to android form. But when MIO was destroyed, your humanity returned, but all you needed was a jolt of life… Chikyuji was your jolt of life."

Azusa giggled, "Indeed."

Anode hugged her and cheered, "OH, AZU-NYAN~! AZU-NYAN~!"

She and Azusa laughed, as Lan whispered, "All's right in the world…"

Lan's words were never clearer. MIO is gone forever, and peace had finally been restored, ending what was considered a very long 15,000-year odyssey, created by Queen Virgo and Ikara Tokisaki. The mystery of the Fuji Gems had finally come to a close.

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, Azusa used her Chikyuji she had left, and gave it to a still-lifeless Nanao. Nanao's body started to glow, and then fade. Her skin color regained its natural state, and she opened her eyes. Azusa smiled, as Nanao asked, "Ah-, Azusa?"

Azusa winked, "A promise is a promise… Are you alive?"

Nanao looked at her hands and said, "That depends… Am I still an android, programmed to fire arrows, or am I a human, awakened from a deep sleep, like in _Sleeping Beauty_?"

Azusa smiled, "You never changed, Nanao…"

Azusa and Nanao hugged, as Budo said, "Welcome back, Nanao…"

Nanao looked around, as she asked, "Eh? I heard a bunch of people came here… There's just you two now…"

Azusa said, "They've already left. Now that the demon MIO is defeated, forever, it's time to move on… Nanao, would you like to come back to us and have some tea and cake?"

Nanao said, as she sat up, "Maybe. I got a lot of catching up on my archery…"

She got up and walked off. But stopped and said, "Azusa… … … Thank you for living up to your promise…"

And with that, she walked off, leaving the room. Azusa smiled, as she prayed, "Indeed. A promise is kept…"

Budo said, as the door was locked, "No… There's one more promise… Now that you're human, can we-? I mean…"

Azusa blushed, as she held Budo's arms, "Well, my body is fully-human now… Let's do it, baby…"

"You naughty kitty…"

"Nya…"

They started to kiss, and then have sex in their room alone. Nanao heard the noises from the other room, as she shook her head and chuckled, "Weirdoes… I'll never understand these guys… Anyways, time to go."

And Nanao left the safe house, without looking back. She and Azusa regained their human form, as the peaceful life of this world regained its beauty, once more.

* * *

The next morning, Tohka, Shiina, Tia, Miyu, & Jack were outside in a bare area of the city, which is a grassy field. Miyu placed the remains of MIO's corpse onto the ground, and said, "Dawn is coming shortly… Everyone step back."

They all stepped back, as the sun rose from the sky. The morning sun shone over the field, as it shined onto MIO's remains. The body started to dissolve and burn away, turning the entire corpse into dust and ash. As the ashes blew away into the winds, Tohka said in a quiet voice, "And now… it's finally over… So many people gave their lives to MIO… but most of them would never come back, because of her evil hand…"

Shiina said, "What we lost is too great, and can never be brought back… even Sena, Vega, Slade, Kasai… and even Origami and Kurumi…"

Tohka whispered, "That goes the same for Lan's friends… Geo, Sonia, Maylu, Tory… They were the friends Lan had for so long… but it's hard to say if they're going to come back… But it's because of them, we are still alive… as they gave us the message on how to stop MIO… as we did avenge them all…"

Shiina held Tohka and smiled, "I'm so glad… We saved the world, and avenged those that fell to MIO's grip… the Fuji Gems are now destroyed… and the Power Core will never be awakened, again."

She whispered, as she looked up to the sky, seeing Vega, Virgo, Sena, Kasai, and Slade, waving to the Earth.  
"Everyone… It's over…"


	17. Epilogue

Weeks passed after that, after the death of MIO. Lan Hikari and friends went their separate ways, returning to where they came from. But deep down, they knew that the adventures that they had was fun. After the drama has ended, everyone had their happy ending.

The Ty Ko Ky Building was rebuilt, after much needed repairs, and because of Vega's sadly demise, Tia becomes to the new Queen of the Ty Ko Ky, and named Tohka Yatogami as her successor.

 **XXXXX**

Shiina would stay with the Ty Ko Ky, as well, along with Jack and Miyu. Their first order of business, to enter the place that started it all: Mount Fuji.

An excerpt from the newspaper even explained their actions from that day:  
" _Mount Fuji – After the midst of a horrifying mystery that has been going on, three Ty Ko Ky Agents appeared to Mount Fuji, on a private expedition inside the majestic volcano, and unearthed many colorful rubies and gems from inside the ground. According to eyewitness sources, the three people were gathering all the gems inside the mountain, and then proceeded to smash and destroy them, using a sledgehammer and a mallet, coated with an ominous purple glow. The group of mysterious people smashed every gem they have procured, all throughout the night, reducing the jewel into worthless shards. One person, a girl in long purple hair and a bikini, wearing a purple scarf, was brushing her hair saying that the job is now done. However, they have refused to comment, after what they had done.  
This may be relatable to the hundreds of deaths in the Tokyo Region, involving a scheduled and authorized excursion inside the same volcano, four weeks ago._"

Shiina wiped her forehead, as Jack said, "Shiina, is that the last of them?"

Shiina said, "Yeah… But there may be more gems reproducing in there…"

Miyu said, "We have no choice… We're going to use our Ty Ko Ky to seal it away, permanently, so that the Fuji Gems will _never_ be unearthed, ever again."

Miyu and Jack used their powers to seal away the volcano entrance. The doors sealed shut, and thus the gems inside Mount Fuji continued to produce inside. But were never seen or mentioned from this earth, again.

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, following the end of the Fuji Gem mystery, Tohka's boyfriend, Shido Itsuka, returned from his vacation, along with Naoi, and Tia's Husband, Arthur. Tohka was waiting by the entrance, as Shido was waiting for her. She cried, as she was running to him, "SHIDO! SHIDOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She landed herself onto his arms, as Shido said, "Hey, Tohka… You missed me?"

Tohka smiled, as she was enjoying herself, "It's… Oh… I'm just happy to see you again…"

As they rejoiced, reuniting together, Shido and Tohka share a kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a local bar, Ginti returned to his bar, _Viginti,_ as he was greeted by a girl in blonde hair and a white blouse. She grinned, "So, you're back in business. We were worried about you…"

Ginti said, "Whatever… Also, did you pay the rent, as I asked?"

Mayu huffed, "Oh, please… Harada's got that paid in full. We were waiting for you to return, but…"

She snarled, "We gave it to your midget."

Ginti sighed, as Otome was drawing with her mouth, again. Since MIO was destroyed, Ginti returned to his bar, and even hired Otome as his assistant. Of course, in Ginti's absence, Otome, his girlfriend, was handling the rent for Mayu & Harada, Ginti's friends. Otome held a pencil in her mouth, and then said, "Don't worry. It's in the safe place, as you left it. You actually think I was going to spend it on some drugs?"

Ginti huffed, "Shows what you know… _Hentai-fueled android_."

Mayu asked, "Android?"

Ginti gulped, and then said, "Uh, no, I mean… Her phone is an Android…"

Otome blushed, as she smiled, "Oh, pshaw~!"

Of course, Ginti never bothered to tell Mayu or Harada about Otome.

 **XXXXX**

After the bar closed, Ginti was sitting in his bed, relaxing. Otome was in her pajamas, running to his bed. He cuddled by her and said, "Well, you're not Mugi… But since the drama is over… You and me are going to be together, for a while."

Otome blushed, nuzzling by his bare waist. He then asked, "Oh, hey. MIO's gone forever, and we revived Azusa, after she died out from the shock. How come _you're_ not died out?"

Otome said, "Well, I guess I was one of the lucky ones."

Of course, long ago, Yui, in her spirit form, rescued Otome, and brought her back to life, only to spend more time with Ginti.

She lied on his lap and said, "And incidentally, you were also going to ask me about the others that were kidnapped by MIO, and being produced into boxes, as life-sized sex dolls…"

"Yeah, I kinda wonder that. There were a few that became MIO's slaves. Whatever happened to them?"

Otome explained, "Well… Sadly, some that served the evil queen perished. But those that were not used as MIO's slaves, they were somehow revived. It was last week. The police found a few people, tired out and stranded near an old warehouse. Apparently, since MIO's powers were disappearing, as does MIO, the unused slaves of MIO's evil work were revived. And most of them were sent back home, not remember a thing of what happened, long ago… I'm sad to say what happened to those that died, long ago, under MIO's spell…"

Ginti said, "Well, I know _you're_ not one of them. You only came back, because you want to be a replacement for Mugi. Mugi may be gone, but I want to wish she does…"

Otome said, "You can always pretend I'm her. I can wear takaun pickles on my eyebrows, stuff my bra, and learn how to make tea! I mean, you wouldn't fondle my breasts, being they are very small… and also, because my Power Core, which didn't die down, is still hot on human skin contact (fingers only)."

She placed her knees on his lap, and then smiled, "Ginti… Would you… call me Mugi, one more time? For me?"

Ginti gasped, as he saw Mugi's shadow over Otome. He then thought, "Wait… Mugi? It… It can't be…"

Otome cuddled by his face and said, "If you want, we can have sex, tonight… and more sex… so I can taste your huge sausage…"

Otome then spoke in Mugi's voice, in Ginti's point of view, "And we can be together again, forever, Ginti… Thank you for avenging my life… I love you so much…"

Otome added, in her normal voice, "And after that, I can-! OOOH! I am so horny about this… I Must draw the endless moments that we will have together!"

She throttled him by the neck and roared, "FUCK ME NOW! FUCK ME NOW! FUCK ME NOW! I WANT TO BE DIRTY!"

Ginti was baffled, as he broke free of Otome's grasp. He thought, "Wha-? Was I imagining things? Mugi? Did she come back to me?"

Otome smiled, as she stood back up. She then grinned, "You know… I may be the last Jewel Woman left, but…"

Suddenly, her gem shone from her body, and made Ginti so aroused. But in his mind, he was still confused. Did Mugi come back, inhabiting Otome's body, to say thank you, or was Mugi's soul occupied inside Otome's android body, so she can see him, one more time? Perhaps we may never know. All night long, Otome and Ginti shared a magical night together, with Ginti a bit puzzled over this speculation.

* * *

Anode and Cathode Electronica returned to the music scene, and continued to entertain, playing their own songs and duets, together. They dropped the Electronic sound, in favor of a J-Pop and Rock beat, as they brought in four other recruited to assist them in their musical dance party.

As of now, Anode and Cathode, along with their friends, are currently performing _Miracle Paint_ , with Anode, clad with a beautiful magician's outfit, with fishnets and a top hat, leading the song.

Both sisters never looked back on their adventures with Lan and Ginti. And since they are both lovelorn, with Ginti dating Otome, and Lan currently single, and waiting for Yui to come back, someday, the only love Anode and Cathode will ever have is the music.

* * *

After being revived, Azusa and Budo resumed training the Chikyuji, and became masters of this ancient art, in hopes that one day, another evil force may appear and cause havoc and chaos in all the land.

Two years later, Budo and Azusa got married, and left together to raise a family. Azusa is currently pregnant with her second child, as they raised their first child, a boy named Buki.

As for their friend, Nanao Kashima, she returned home and resumed training in the art of archery. She hopes to soon meet with Azusa and Budo, and one day to greet the people responsible for saving her life – Lan Hikari, Tohka Yatogami, Ginti, The Electronica Sisters, and Shiina.

* * *

As for Lan Hikari, however, he was back in Fuji Forest, with a bouquet of flowers, near the spot where he said his goodbyes to Yui, a while back.

"Yui… Are you there? It's me, Lan…" he said, "I came to say thank you. Thank you for watching over me, and giving me the courage to rejoin my friends. But I am not sure if you're ever coming back, now that the Fuji Gems are forever sealed away, and its powers cannot-."

He sniffled, as he prayed, "Yui… I loved you… Don't leave me all alone… I want you back!"

He was crying, as he was pleading for Yui to come back to her. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared, as Yui appeared towards Lan. She said to him, as she went to him, "Don't cry, Lan…"

Lan sniffled, "Yui?"

Yui nodded, "Lan… Thank you for everything… I knew you could do it. I'm proud of you for what you have done. Mio-Chan is finally gone… and now, I am free to protect Fuji, as I please."

"But… what about you? If Mio is destroyed, what of you?"

"I'm going to stay here, and repair the cracks and rifts that MIO sought out, using her malice and hate."

Lan held her arm and shouted, "NOOOOO! YUI! DON'T! I'll… I'll never see you, again!"

Yui kissed him on the lips, and then said, "Lan, it's alright… I'll come back, someday… I love you… Also, that moment we had… in bed…"

Lan blushed, "Ye-yeah… Go easy on me, next time, okay?"

Yui blushed, "Yeah, I had no idea…"

They laughed together. And then stopped. Yui then nervously said, "Well… Maybe, if I have time, I'll come back and visit you, maybe to show support… You have great friends, Lan… Never forget that they'll be watching over you, no matter what… As does I…"

Her body started to disappear into the forest, as she said, "Lan Hikari… I, once again, set you free… But one day, we will meet again, together… forever…"

She vanished, as she said, in her final words, "Goodbye…"

Lan smiled, as he was sad, "Goodbye, Yui… and thank you… I love you…"

A small pink gem appeared by his feet. He picked it up and asked, "Yui's Power Core?"

Yui's voice spoke, "Take it… from me… This Power Core I no longer need. Keep it, as a memory of me, my hero… And do not worry, I will return to you, someday… For now, don't get lost now… Bye…"

Lan held the gem and said, "Thank you…"

Hub suddenly appeared, as he called, holding a lantern, "There you are! I was waiting for you! Did you say your goodbyes to the girl you dreamed for?"

"You mean my _Dream Girl_?" Lan asked, "Yeah… But she left me this…"

He showed Hub the gem, as Hub gasped, "WHOA! It's genuine! Hey, we could sell that, and be rich!"

Lan barked, "It's not for you!"

He stated, "It's a gift that she gave me… And I was to treasure it, always…"

Hub smiled, "That's good. What a nice lady. Hey, when should I meet this girl, eh?"

Lan said, "Well, someday… I hope…"

He looked up to the night sky, and then said, "Sonia… Geo… Tory… Maylu…"

He closed his eyes and said, "I'll see you around…"

Geo called, "HEY! Lan!"

Lan turned around, and saw the spirits of his former bandmates. Geo waved to him, as Sonia smiled, "Live on, old friend…"

Maylu waved to him, "We'll miss you!"

Tory smiled and waved, "See you around…"

Lan sniffled, as he was happy, "Thank you, guys… Rest in peace…"

They waved goodbye, and disappeared from the woods, returning to Heaven, never to be seen again.

Hub asked, "Hey, what was that for?"

Lan said, "Eh, it was nothing. Let's go home."

Hub said, "Okay. Anyways, let's retrace our footsteps. You know, you could get lost for days in the Forests of Fuji."

Lan chuckled, "I know… But the forest is like a maze, but I'll lead the pathway back home."

Lan and Hub walked together, as Lan showed the way back to civilization. Sadly, that lasted for only three days, and they somehow returned back home, after reaching the exit.

Lan asked, "Uh, Hub? Did you bring any provisions with you, during our trip?"

Hub said, "Yes. But I forgot to bring the hot water for the ramen noodles…"

Lan growled, "Ohhhhhhhhh… great…"

Yui appeared from far from the brothers, as she giggled, "I told him not to get lost… He's so awesome, when he's clueless…"

She watched on, as the brothers camped in Fuji, for the night. And after leaving Fuji Forest, after three days, Lan returned home… and thus ending this amazing adventure.

* * *

That night, in the Ty Ko Ky Manor, Tia told her husband everything that happened, while he was gone. She explained to him everything that occurred, including the demon known as MIO, created by an evil woman who Queen Virgo trained, long ago, under a different name. She then said, as she held the Ty Gem, "This gem… The vampire knew all of the secrets inside the gem… But what Ikara didn't tell her was that there were deeper secrets that she couldn't understand. And when she was coated with Impure Ty Ko Ky, my daughter, Tohka, awakened her Pure Ty Ko Ky, and slewed the evil vampire."

Arthur, a man in short blue hair, smiled, "You know, I would've helped you, but I guess I was running late. I'm surprised that you raised such a wonderful Ty Ko Ky Agent."

Tia placed the Ty Gem in a vase, the same glass case that was stolen from, a while back. She then said, "Of course, now running Ty Ko Ky will be very busy for me… We cannot bring Mom, Slade, Sena, _or_ Kasai back."

Arthur hugged her and whispered, "There, there… They will be missed… Tia, honey… I'm just glad you're safe and sound."

Tia smiled, "Thank you, Arthur…"

As they hugged, the Ty Gem started to slowly glow, as the orbs were resonating from inside. Virgo's voice spoke, as Arthur and Tia left the room.

" _Tia… You are the leader of Ty Ko Ky now… but… One day, Tohka Yatogami, the successor to the Ty Ko Ky will take your place. While you are a rightful agent, Tohka's a true savior and a chosen one… One day, I hope you will tell her that…_ "

Her voice faded away, as Virgo knew of the message of Tohka's role as successor to the Ty Ko Ky, for her victory over MIO, ending this long and arduous nightmare… but that's another story…

As the Ty Gem glows faintly, in the dark ambience of Tia's bedroom, so ended the Mount Fuji Gem Mystery. Every shred of Ikara Tokisaki's evil rule, dating back to 15,000 years, had finally come to an end. Although most lives were taken from this world, peace was restored, thanks to Lan Hikari, Tohka Yatogami, and all their friends.

The world was at peace… … …for now… … …

* * *

That night, Lan was sitting outside the balcony, as he looked at the moon. He held up Yui's pink gem and whispered, "Yui… Tell me, Power Core… Will I ever see Yui Hirasawa, again?"

The gem didn't respond, as Lan held it in his hand. He placed it on his chest and closed his eyes. He prayed, "Yui…"

As he was praying for Yui, she suddenly appeared and held Lan tight, from behind. Lan didn't turn around to see her. But he knows that it's her, wanting to stay with him, for a while. Yui hugs Lan, as she smiled, "I love you… Lan…"

Lan smiled, as he was happy, feeling very relieved.

" _Yui… Someday…_ "

* * *

 ** _The End_**


End file.
